The Devil's mage
by Hollowreaper 93
Summary: Akeno Himejima is visited one day by a stranger seeking shelter during a thunder storm. This stranger isn't normal however, he has knowledge of the supernatural world! What secrets dose he try to hide? Are they for killing or protecting? AkenoXOC. Slight crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my new story, The devil's sorcerer. This is a Highschool DXD fanfic with a bit of a crossover to it. The crossover I chose is for now a surprise but it will be revealed in time. It's paring is OCXAkeno.**

 **Chapter 1 the stranger**

Drip*Drip*Drip

"Kuoh town…Kuoh? How did I get in Japan!?"

The hooded man stared at the sign as rain fell upon him.

This didn't make any sense, how did he get here?

He was in his home and then a bright flash blinded him now here he was on the far side of the world, in the rain, sopping wet…

Oh how his friends would find this amusing and it would be too if he knew how to get back home and tell them which at the moment could not and for what reasons he did not know.

He sighed and entered Kuoh town in search of shelter from the storm-

BOOM!

Correction, thunder storm!

The flash of lighting showing his simple attire; a grey jacket, plain white t-shirt, blue jeans, white socks and grey shoes.

He quickened his pace as another flash of lighting zipped across the sky and the roar thunder followed after it!

Being struck by lightning was something he wished not to happen.

The stranger looking left and right for some place to stay. He jumped as a tree was struck by lightning and sent crashing to the ground!

"Fuck!" He growled glaring at the fallen tree. "I really need to find shelter ASAP!"

Indeed he did for as he continued walking the storm steadily grew worse. The rain began to fall harder and it becoming harder to see! As lighting flashed across the sky he caught sight of a flight of stairs leading up somewhere. 'Somewhere safe and warm' He thought as ran up as fast as he could hoping to not slip! When he reached the top he found a shrine sitting there.

Whoever lived here he hoped would provide him a place to stay for the night. He made his way to the door and quickly knocked on it hoping the owner would answer. As he waited another boom of thunder was heard in the distance making him knock a second time. No answer again. Just as he was about to knock a third time the door open and the stranger was taken by surprise!

Standing before him was a girl! A teenager to be exact and she was dressed in miko attire, white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zori with white tabi. Her black hair was very long and tied into a ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet colored eyes, how curious. Her body was curious also, Japanese women normally had small proportions but this woman….she had the body of a super model! Her breasts were so big they looked they could burst out of her top any second! Was she half Japanese?

Probably…

Remembering why he was here he gave a polite bow and spoke. "Hello." He paused realizing he was in Japan and was about to reply in their common tongue before the Shinto priestess reply.

"Hello, what can I do for you and why are you out in this storm?" She asked concerned.

His was surprised again! She spoke fluent English! Perhaps she was Japanese American. He swiftly replied to her question. "I hope I am not intruding on you but I seek shelter from the storm. I have no house or money for a place to stay."

The priestess looked at him for a long time studying the face hidden behind the hood. His skin was white and he had dark blue eyes. His hair, from what she could see beneath the hood, was black, short, and neatly combed. He was clearly American just by his voice. "Of course please come in. You must be exhausted from traveling." She said with a smile stepping aside to let him in. "Would you like some tea to warm you up?" She added while shutting the door.

"Yes please. Thank you very much." The stranger removed his jacket with a long sigh. "Is there a place to put my jacket?"

"I can take it for you. Please make yourself comfortable while I get the tea ready." The priestess said kindly. "My name is Akeno Himejima, by the way."

"Gerard Price. Thank you for letting me stay, Himejima-san." The stranger introduced with a polite bow.

Akeno stifled a giggle behind her covered mouth. "Ara ara no need to be so formal, Gerard."

"Nevertheless, a lady should be treated with respect, Akeno"

Akeno giggled again. Handsome and kind, what a treat tonight. She hung his jacket up and prepared the tea. When she returned she found Gerard sitting at the table looking around. "Here you go."

Gerard smiled and accepted the tea. "What a lovely place to stay. Truly I wish I lived in Japan." He paused and took a drink of the hot tea. He hummed in delight at the taste. "Hmm never before have I tasted such good tea before. What's in this?"

"Cinnamon." The black haired priestess answered after giggling a third time. He was too kind and quite cute now that she got a better look at him. His blue eyes seem to twinkle as if there was some sort of magic about them and yet she couldn't sense anything from him. Maybe he was just a normal human with a charming personality. "So what brings you here to Japan?" She asked deciding to strike up a conversation with the charming Gerard.

He stared at the girl wondering if he should tell her what exactly he was. Would she believe him? Then again he wouldn't wanna drag her into the messes he had…well he couldn't lie to her. She had accepted his plea to let him stay and offered tea, which was superb. Ah what the hell he'll tell her how he got here. How she would react he'd play it by ear. "To tell you the truth I have no idea. I was sitting in my apartment at California then poof I'm blinded by a white light and now I found myself suddenly all the way out here in Japan. Strange huh?"

Akeno stared at him with inquisitive eyes trying to figure how what exactly he meant by that. "Were you attacked?" She asked in a serious tone.

"No. Nobody broke into my house. It was all of a sudden a bright light and I guess the right word to say was teleported here."

Now this caught her attention she set her cup down and continued to stare at him with serious eyes. "Teleported, you say?"

"Yeah you know. Like you're in one place and then you're all of a sudden in another room. You know like the stuff you seen in movies or comic books." Gerard answered with a shrug.

"Hmm that is very strange…" She muttered, mostly to herself. Her eyes drifting downwards to the table as if thinking of something. Gerard said he teleported but the way he did was inconceivable! Only magical symbols were used for teleportation. Did someone blind him and teleported him here? If so who and what purpose would they gain in it? She'd have to tell Rias about this.

"Akeno."

She was brought out of her thoughts by Gerard offering his empty cup to her. "Don't mean to be rude but this conversation just got strange. May we please change the subject? Oh and could I get another cup of your delicious tea?"

She couldn't hide her smile at his offer of another cup. He truly was a kind man. "Of course." She took his cup and went back to the kitchen to refill it but not before asking him a question. "Gerard. Do you believe in the supernatural world?"

Gerard's face was blank like an owls. "You mean like the stuff from movie? Because there's no way magic could be real. It's strange enough that I suddenly show up here in Japan but stuff like that clearly doesn't exist."

* * *

When Akeno entered the kitchen her eyes narrowed. He was lying. It wasn't the owlish face he made. It was very brief but she saw him flinch at the question. That was more than enough evidence to show he knew something about the supernatural stuff. He was hiding something, he knew something about supernatural world. He probably had connections or a run in with something with magical powers like an angel, or vampire. Either way, she had to tell Rias immediately.

* * *

She returned the living rooming eyeing Gerard carefully. He didn't have any weapons on hand but the human body itself could be a weapon. Now wasn't the time to be suspicious however, he was a guest and would be treated like one. She gave him the tea and sat down. "So what would you like to talk about?"

"Us. Judging by your age your probably 19?"

"18." She corrected taking no offense of being asked about her age.

Gerard whistled. "You're a year younger than me. I was born on July 10."

"Really? I was born July 21!" Exclaimed Akeno. "Have you graduated?"

"Unfortunately no, I was held back once to help with my learning. I was actually just starting my final semester in high school this winter before all this occurred."

"Ara ara, so it would seem we are in the same year. Gerard, how about I make you an offer? I go to Kuoh Academy, formally an all-girls school that's now been changed to accept both genders. I can ask to have you enrolled there if you want?" Akeno asked with a smile.

Gerard blinked. She was offering him to go the same school as her? He couldn't just transfer to here. His school was in America. But with his situation, with no way of getting back home, what choice did he have? He had no money to use to get back home and what about his friends? They were probably worried sick about him. He looked at Akeno's face studying her features. He had to admit she was a very pretty woman and the way her eyes held so much kindness made him not want to refuse her offer…

He smiled and put his hand out. "Himejima-san, you're offer is accepted. When do I sign up?"

"Next week. It's currently Saturday and I have a friend I know to help transfer you over here. Were exactly do you go to school?"

"West Hills High School, you've probably never heard of it."

"Indeed. Nevertheless, my friend can still help with your transfer. Her family has connections to the school."

"Well I'm greatly mumble to you to and your friend. Thank you for giving me a place to stay dry and your friend for allowing me to go to school. Speaking of which I should be on my way. I'm sure there's a homeless organization somewhere around here to help me."

"No, that's alright. You can stay here for the night. The weather forecast said it won't let up till next morning and it's nearly midnight. I can get you a spare blanket."

"Truly, your kindness knows no bound, Himejima-san." He bowed low to the ground to show respect. "I'm truly grateful for your actions. I won't forget your hospitality."

"Oh don't think nothing of it. I'm sure you'd do the same for a pretty girl." Akeno blushed, a hand on her face.

After finishing their tea, Akeno gave him a blanket and returned to her room. Her face contorting to one of curiosity and caution. Kind as Gerard was he still had a mystery about him. His lie about the supernatural world still bothered here and Rias had to be told about this at once. She would get to the bottom of this mystery.

* * *

Back in the main room, Gerard laid quietly eyes open and a look of worry on his face. He never was a good liar but he could read emotions well enough to see she was suspicious about him. She must know something about magic! She was a Shinto priestess so she probably had some skill within the art of magic. It was obvious that she only wanted to keep a close eye on him. That was why she offered to have him go to her school. This Akeno Himejima was a curious woman. He should have been straight forward with her. But how was he to know she knew the art of magic like he did? Perhaps someday, he would tell or rather show her. For now he would need rest.

 **End.**

 **I will be collaborating with another author, Anime PJ, if he would like to. It is his decision to help or not. Anyway, like i said this is an OCXAkeno paring and no he will not be a devil.**

 **Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 information gathering**

Rias Gremory, next heir to the House of Gremory paced the room. Her Queen's eyes following her movements. What Akeno brought before her was intriguing news.

"You said he was teleported here and he knows something about our world? Are you sure, Akeno?"

"Hai Buchou, I'm sure of it. He flinched when I asked about the supernatural world. There's something strange about him." Her posture was straight like an arrow waiting to be fired from its bow. Her normal joyful smile was not on her face. Only a thin line with narrow eyes. The situation about Gerard was something she wished to tease about.

Rias on the other hand kept thinking about what her Queen had told her. A week ago her forced engagement to Riser was stopped by her new Pawn Issei. Now this stranger, Gerard Price, suddenly shows up at Akeno's place from the other side of the world with knowledge about the supernatural world with no explanation about how he got there. Could someone be planning to use him for something, if that was the case then who and why? Questions needed answering that she knew.

The read haired devil stopped her pacing and turned to her friend. "Akeno, I want you to keep an eye on him. Whatever you do don't lose sight of him. As for me, I'll make sure he's enrolled at Kuoh so we can keep a closer eye on him. Human he maybe he could prove to be a valuable ally for us."

Smart thinking of her King, always the one with the plan she was. With a nod, Akeno summoned a circle and teleported back home. As soon as she appeared at the flight of stairs she swiftly ascended them and found to her surprise Gerard standing at the door. "Gerard, what are you doing?"

"Going into town. I must be on my way. I've intruded on your privacy long enough. That and I must find a job to acquire the money needed to buy a house of my own." Gerard answered pulling his jacket on. He didn't wanna go but must. The girl was good company and very kind. There was proof of it from her made him breakfast this morning before going shopping and by was that a breakfast he'd never forget. Possibly the tastiest one at that; sausages and eggs with a steaming cup of tea, its flavor this time being mint.

Nevertheless, he had to find his own home. Intruding on the priestess privacy was something he wished not to do.

"Are you sure you must?" Akeno asked as she stood before him.

"Yes."

"Then let me accompany you. I can show you around town, were to buy clothes and food."

"Being accompanied by a beautiful woman is something I cannot deny the request to." Gerard smiled with a wink. Gentlemanly charm was the best way to make a woman smile and it worked for Akeno giggled at his kind words. His words held truth to them too, she was very beautiful that he couldn't deny either.

"Aar ara, Gerard, your parents must have taught you well."

At hearing the words 'parents' his smile dropped and a downcast look fell over his face. "Thanks but I didn't learn it from him. I never knew him or my mother. I lived with my Italian grandpa in Italy before moving to America, my home county." He paused looking off into the distance as if remembering something or someone from long ago.

"Oh I'm sorry." Akeno said in surprise and bowed apologetically. That was quite a surprise to learn. Losing your parents was one thing but never knowing them was another. She had known them, lived with them. It hurt to known he never experienced that feel.

"It's fine. We all have secrets we wish to not reveal." The black haired man answered with a wave of his hand. "But enough dwelling on the past. Let us venture into town."

The two black haired beings traveled all around, from north and east to south, and west. They pasted clothe stores, tattoo parlors, barber shops, food joints, cinemas bars, and clubs. All the while Akeno pointed out different buildings for the human to visit. "That's Yoko's burger joint." She pointed to a building with a plastic hamburger building on the side. "And that's-"

"Bed Bath and Beyond?" Gerard gasped with a little surprise at the building the woman pointed to. He shouldn't be surprised by this, however. The United States of America and Japan were allied and shared many things, McDonalds being one of them. Still, to see a Bed Bath and Beyond all the way out here in a quiet town like this was a surprise.

There journey through town continued till they reached their final destination.

"And this is where you'll be enrolled, Gerard. Kuoh Academy."

Gerard looked at the building with wonder. It was quite a well build school. It certainly had a western feel to it with their pointy roof tops. Besides the architect, it was quite a clean looking school. The janitors here must really love their job to keep the school spotless. All in all Kuoh Academy was a place Gerard would look forward to attending. "It's perfect."

Akeno smiled brightly at his answer. "There is something else you should know about me. I am the vice-president of the occult research club or ORC for short."

"O R C? What a strange abbreviation for the club."

"Whys that?"

"Well... in the western culture those words went put together spell the name orc."

Akeno was quite for a long moment before laughing. "How right you are, Gerard." Before she spoke again she was cut off by the sound of growling. Not from her but Gerard. "Oh my, someone's hungry." She teased with a poke to his waste. The young man jumped back at the action causing her to giggle. "Let's eat."

It was almost mid-afternoon before they found a food joint not far from the school. They sat in their booth enjoy a wonderful meal of burgers and fires.

"This is good." The green eyed boy commented after swallowing a bite. "However, I believe your cooking is better."

"Ara ara, you flatter me, Gerard. Your grandpa sure taught you how to charm a lady."

"That he did." He paused to take another bite into his burger savoring the taste when clear of food he spoke again. "Akeno-san, besides being a priestess, and a senior in high school, what else do you do? You've never mention friends or family? Speaking of family, were are yours? I thought you'd be leaving with them?"

Akeno's smile dropped at the question about her parents. She tried her best not to show resentment toward _him_ in front of the young man and kept it hidden. "They died when I was young so my best friend's family took me in. I'm sure you'll like her."

"And who is this friend you speak of?"

"Me." A new voice said.

Both looked to see a woman stroll over wearing pants and t-shirt that did little to hide her buxom figure. It wasn't her figure that caught Gerard's eyes however, but her red hair. It was like a red curtain draped over a stage. Gerard immeditly rose to his feet and stuck a hand out for her to shake. "Your Akeno-san's friend? Pleased to meet you, I'm Gerard Price."

"Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Price-san."

"Heh, just Gerard. No offense but being too formal makes my skin crawl. I'm more of a first name basis guy." Gerard answered with a sheepish smile. "And by the sound of your name, you're European are you not?"

"You are correct. I moved to Japan with some friends and have stayed here since I was a kid."

Gerard whistled at the revelation. "Since a kid? You must be very fluent in Japanese."

"Hai, anata no nihongo wa dore kurai yoidesu ka, Gerard-San?" (Yes, how good is your Japanese, Gerard?)

"Motto yoku naru hazu. Watashi wa Itaria-go ni tan'nōdesu." (Could be better. I'm fluent in Italian.) "Quanto è buono è il tuo italiano, Rias?" (How good is your Italian, Rias?)

"Fluente il mio amico." (Fluent my friend.)

Gerard was impressed by the red head. She spoke, English, Japanese, and Italian. She was quite talented.

"Oh mio, non dimenticare di me." (Oh my, don't forget about me.)

Vince glanced at Akeno. She too knew Italian!? Who were these woman!? "Ok, ok. Enough of the forging language stuff. Were in Japan so we should be speaking in their tongue, not American."

Rias laughed. How coincidental for the heiress to spot the two walking down the same street as her. She sat beside her friend and studied the man's features taking in every detail of his body. "So Gerard, I heard from Akeno a strange story about how you suddenly appeared in Japan out of nowhere."

Gerard glared playfully at the black haired beauty. "You told her what happened?"

Akeno giggled. "Who wouldn't tell a story like that to a friend? Some random stranger suddenly appearing at your house during a storm is quite a strange tale don't you think?

Gerard laughed at that. "Indeed it would be but I wouldn't mind a beautiful woman like you both would appear at my house seeking shelter.

Rias stifled a laugh at the compliment. "However, she never told me how charming you are. Is that a secret between the two of you?"

"Ara ara Rias, is that jealously I hear? I thought you were fine with having Issei."

Rias playfully smacked her friend on the arm at the teasing jab sent to her. "Well it's been fun but theirs stuff I must take care of. Gerard-san, it was a pleasure to meet you. Oh also, she told me of her offer to have you attend Kuoh Academy. I will speak to my father and see what he can do about it. Again, it was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we meet again in school."

"Rias wait, one more thing!" Akeno called before her friend and king was out of ear shot. "Gerard is in need of a place to stay. Seeing as how rich your family is-"

"Akeno no. I can't let your friend do such a thing. I must work to obtain my own living space not have it handed to me on a silver platter." Gerard protested.

Rias smile. He truly was a kind soul to reject such a generous offer. However, that also rose suspicion on her part. Those sort of traits are found within those associated with the Church. Yet not once did he say anything about God, prayers, the bible, nor was his attire that of a priest and he certainly wasn't wear a cross. She'd need more information about this man. "Don't worry about it. My families loaded with cash, we can provide you with a bank account, and a home. It'll be my way of saying welcome to Kuoh."

Gerard wanted to say no, knowing he had to earn the money. However, with his current situation he honestly couldn't refuse. With a sigh he replied. "Alright, but I except something comfy. No big flashy mansion ok? Just a house."

Rias smile. "Deal. A house for you should be accomplished by Monday. Till then stay safe." With a wave the red head was gone.

Gerard sighed and looked to Akeno who was trying very hard to not have a giggle fit. "I'm still going to need to find a job. And how exactly is Rias supposed to get a house for me by Monday? It's Sunday! There's no way she could do something like that, even if she's rich."

"You'd be surprised. The Gremory family is very rich. They can buy a lot."

After much conversation and a little shopping for new clothes for the black haired boy, they at last chose to walk back to Akeno's shrine, were Gerard was to stay till he got his new home. Although they were not a street lighten road Gerard stayed close to Akeno, his eyes looking all about in case they get jumped by thugs. Gerard could fight, that much was proven by his lean physical build but he wished not to have one in front of Akeno. He couldn't stand letting her see him get hurt or hurt somebody. His hopes however were dashed by the sound of cat calls and wolf whistles from behind.

The black haired dup turned to the commotion and saw five men a ways away.

"Ywah shawty how you doing this night!? Watcha do'in with a pretty boy like him? Come ditch that fool and ride along back to our crib."

Gerard surpassed an irritated sigh. Of course it had to be thugs, why thugs!? They were sloppy, uneducated, cheap fighters, and worst of all, treated woman property! He spared a glance to Akeno who seems quite calm at the declaration made by the thug.

"Ara ara, charming as that is I already have someone." She grabbed Gerard's arm and pressed it between her breasts. She saw a faint blush creep upon his surprised face and giggled at it. "Ara ara Gerard-Kun, you didn't tell me you were shy about having my breasts on you." She then turned to the thugs with a sly smirk. "He's quite the charming one too."

The thugs laughed her words and advanced on them.

"Come on bae, no need to stick around with a pretty boy like him. He's nothing but trouble." Said another thug.

At that moment Gerard broke away from Akeno's hold and stood in front of her, arms out, and a stern look on his face. "You should turn around and move along, kid! You don't want the trouble I'd give you!"

The thug leader scowled at Gerard, not liking his tone. "Listen boy." He tone changing to a serious one all manner of 'thug talk' gone. "If you step aside will let you go and forget to tell our master about you meeting devil we came to kill."

Gerard stared at the men in confusion. "Devil? Who is such a thing?"

"Her." The thug said pointing to Akeno.

Gerard looked over his shoulder to the woman, whose expression was one of anger, then back to the thugs. "A devil you say she is, yet I see four standing before me waiting to taste the ground!"

As soon as those words left the four thugs charge them, but not before drawing weapons to use in the coming battle.

Gerard stepped forward dropping into a fighting stance. "Stay behind me."

"Yawh!"

Gerard moved to the left, knocking the first thugs attack away easily and counter attacking with a palm strike to the face. Staggering his first attacker, he changed targets to duck under a swipe to his face and delivered swift punches to stomach and finished with an uppercut sending him flying into the air. While assaulting the man's stomach with punches, he kicked his left leg out to parry a brass knuckle wielder attacker. Then came down on him with a powerful right hook sending him spinning to the ground face first! His first attacker who he staggered came back for another round and met his match with a knee to the stomach and a double axe slam to the head.

Three down two to go.

He readied himself to fight but stopped at the sound of a gun's safety being let off. He ceased all activity and glared at the owner of the pistol, the leader. His fellow thug was lecherously eyeing Akeno's bust. Something Gerard disapproved with much resentment.

"Have to admit you're quite a fighter, boy. Wonder how you'll fair against my boss? Even if he's not human."

Gerard narrowed his eyes. Not human? He was clearly working for someone evil. "Tell me something. Why exactly did you call Akeno a Devil? At least tell me that before you put a bullet in my head."

The gang leader smirked. "I'm glad you ask, since your about to die anyway. Your friend, Akeno Himejima, she's not of this world. She's a monster, a devil, one who seduces someone to do their bidding!"

Gerard nodded his eyes flickering to Akeno. "Not gonna lie pal she does have, ahemn, a rather large bust that is quite distracting, sorry Akeno. However, I think you're mistaken. She's not a devil. She's as normal as she can be."

"That's were your wrong!" Said a commanding voice which made Akeno narrow her eyes. Out of shadows walked, or rather floated, out of the shadows. He wore a fabricated suite and had stock rim glasses upon his face and a broken nose. Yet again it was the eyes and hair that caught Gerard's attention along with the two black angel wings sticking out of his back. The man, if he was a man, had silver hair in a ponytail like those of the 17th century and red eyes. What the hell was going on!? His eyes flickered to Akeno and an arrogant smirk crossed his lips. "Akeno, my dear how I've missed you so much."

"Hextin," The priestess replied her eyes looking at defeated thugs. "I see you're still hiring people to stalk me."

"I know isn't that fun!? Taking pictures of you dresses and undressed! Oh the delight I'll have seeing you chained to the bed naked!"

"What did you say?"

Hextin looked to the human who glared daggers at him. Hextin grinned. "I said. I'll chain her naked to the bed." He said each word with a lustful glint in his eye. "But where are my manners. I am Hextin, Fallen Angel of the Grigori." He bowed politely to the human.

"You mean rouge Fallen Angel!" Spat Akeno hatefully. "You declared yourself a rouge so you could hunt me down and get in my pants!"

Hextin laughed gleefully. "That's right! Now listen Akeno love you're going to come with me or your human friend dies."

"Hextin." Gerard said glaring at the fallen angel. "I think you should know something." A strange circle started forming within his left hand surprising both Akeno and Hextin. "I don't like stalkers and I HATE perverts like you!" Then out of the symbol came a blast of energy, hitting the thug leader square in the chest sending him crashing into a tree! With the immediately threat gone he focused on Hextin. He clapped his hands together and formed strange hand signs then thrust then forward, index and thumbs jointed together. From that a bigger circle appeared before his interlocked hands and out shot a blast of blueish white energy at the fallen angel.

Hextin, although surprised gained his wits together and shot upwards dodging the strange spell aimed at him. He scowled at the human. "So you're a magician are you!? Fine I'll still kill you!"

"I am no magician." Gerard formed another any sign and this time each hand had a symbol before his firsts. "I'm a sorcerer!" he sent forth another blast of energy at the fallen angel with his right hand while the his left fired a shot at the last thug, who was too surprised to do anything but get hit and fall to the ground motionless. "Come on you overgrown crow hold still so I can rip your wings and tongue out of you!"

Surprised as Akeno was at this revelation the young woman was feeling hot at the thought of seeing Hextin's wings and tongue getting ripped out savagely! 'So brutal you are, Gerard-kun…what other secrets could you be hiding?' She thought watching the now magical human fight her stalker.

Hextin meanwhile was dodging attacks left and right glaring hatefully at the magician. He rolled to the left and summoned forth his light spear and wasted no time in throwing it. The holy weapon sored toward its opponent at rapid speed but was blocked by a shield formed by one of the seals, angering the Fallen Angel greatly. This man, Gerard, he was no ordinary magician, he said he was a sorcerer. Could he have been trained by magicians from Asia? No, that he couldn't be the case. Sorcery was performed by chants, this magician was using European style magic; spells. What the hell was going on?

"I summon the Blades of Zhu-Chang!"

Hextin's ears flexed at the words. Swords of Zhu-Chang, what the hell was that? His answer was given when five swords came flying at him! Chinese Dao's to be precise. Now he was using sorcery could this boy have learn both forms of magic!? Hextin wrapped himself within his wings and grunted in pain as each sword imbedded itself into them. It may not have pierced through but man did it hurt like hell! He released a gust of wind from his damaged and growled as he pulled the blades form them. "This isn't over, magician! I'll have your head and Akeno's virginity!" Then sent forth a barrage of light spears.

Gerard glared at the Fallen Angel but could do nothing to prevent his escape. He swiftly locked his hands together to create a shield around himself and Akeno to survive the spear bombardment. When it ceased he looked around at the destruction caused by the battle and sighed. So the supernatural world was all the way out here in Japan is it too? That wasn't good. He had to tell the others about this. Speaking of telling, he turned to Akeno who looked on in awe at the display of magic he had performed. He had some explaining to do."

 **End.**

 **Their we go, the secret is out and now its time for some explaining. The crossover I have with this will be revealed bit by bit but I'm sure others can guess what I've crossed it over with.**

 **Read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 revelations**

Students of Kuoh Academy, previously an all-girls private school now co-ed, stared at the two students walking through the front gate. One being one of the great ladies of Kuoh, Akeno Himejima, the other a new kid. Walking with her, carrying her bag!

At once whispers started to spread about this new kid. He was loved by the woman and hated by the guys.

"Who's that?"

"He's cute!"

"He's carrying Himejima-sama's bag!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"HEY!"

Everyone stopped there whispers and looking to the American. "I'm can hear what you're saying. Best you keep your words out of ear reach next time or I will make sure, you boys, are given a good education on why you shouldn't talk behind my back." His eyes glared daggers into the boys who shivered in fear. "Buona giornata" (Good day) and he turned and continued walking to catch up to Akeno.

"Ara ara, you sure have put a good first impression with the students here." Akeno smiled enjoying the fear within the boy's eyes.

"That's not important. What is important is giving you a full explanation about last night." Again a sheepish grim came over his face.

"And I so do I but that will be later when you meet with Rias."

Gerard nodded and followed his fellow senior up a flight of stairs and found none other than Rias Gremory talking to another woman, she wore glasses and had short black hair in bob style and, just like Akeno, violet eyes. What the hell was with all these strange hair and eye colors!? Her figure wasn't as buxom as Rias or Akeno but her posture and face expression said she was one for authority. "Rias-san."

The two woman turned at the caller and Rias nodded at him with a smile. The black haired girl stepped forward with an outstretched hand.

"Gerard Price I assume. I'm Souna Shitori, President of the Student Council. Welcome to Kuoh Academy. I trust you find everything to your liking?" The woman with glasses greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Shitori-san and yes it is. I could get use to this school." Gerard replied with a bow. "I apologize for just meeting you but I be off to class. Hopefully we can meet again later."

School went by very quickly for the magician. His first day had its ups and down though. The ups being that he gave a good first impression to his class, which surprisingly was the same as Akeno's, and the downs being the hateful glares by the boy. That problem was quickly taken care of by confronting the students and talked them into giving him a chance. When lunch had occurred he was given a tour through the school by Souna. He noted to never get on her bad side or he invoke a wrath unimaginable.

By the end of school he had all his belongings with him and readied himself to depart. That however was stopped by Akeno.

"Remember we have some explaining to do and Rias said she'd give you your new house address."

So now here he was walking beside Akeno toward the old school building, which Souna had said was the ORC's headquarters. When entering the building he immediate took notice of its gothic Victorian style. Charming…it appeared Rias was so rich that her family renewed the building inside and out. How rich was this woman? Could she be a billionaire like his tech genius friend back in American? He'd get his answers soon enough. He reached a pair of doors and when entering he found it was already occupied by the members of the club.

Sitting upon one of the couches was a young girl with white hair munching on a candy bar. On the opposite was a handsome blonde, probably that Kiba guy he heard about in class. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes had just been in conversation with a brown haired boy the same age as her. Only one person was missing, Rias. He was about to ask when he finally heard the sound of water running. His eyes flickered to where it was coming from and he rose a brow at what he was looking at. "You have a shower in here?" He voiced causing everyone to look at him.

"Of course, Buchou always takes showers." Akeno replied with a smile.

Gerard hummed and proceeded into the room amused that the red haired woman installed a shower in the building. He took a seat beside the white haired girl and looked around observing the room and its strange symbols. "What a cozy place to stay in. You sure Rias can't let me sleep here?"

"No. Not your home" Answered the white haired girl.

"What Koneko means," Kiba said when seeing the confused look on Gerard's face. "Is that this building is only used for club activates." He then held out his hand. "I'm Yuuto Kiba, second year. The girl beside you is Koneko Toujou, she's a first year."

"I've heard your name mentioned during class. Gerard Price. Greetings, Koneko."

"Hey." Was the first years reply.

"Huh…and who are they?" he asked motioning toward the blonde and brunette.

"They are part of my peerage." Rias answered stepping out of the shower fully dressed, her hair still wet from the shower. "Now that we are all here. We can get down to business." Rias sat on her desk eyeing her club members and Gerard who sat patiently. Minutes \passed but neither said anything until at last Rias spoke. "If your waiting for me to start then I will, First answer me this; you clearly know about the supernatural world from your usage of magic. Yes, Akeno told me. So what do you know about Devils?"

Gerard narrowed his eyes slightly eyeing everyone with suspicion. "Their villainous beings that seek to control the world and they have tried it many times."

"That's not true at all actually," Rias replied shaking her head, "devils are not what are depicted within books. We are what real Devil's look like." And just like that six pairs of small thin back wings appeared before Gerard. The look he had was of curiosity and confusion.

"This can't be right. The devil's I fought were large red skinned beings with crazy powers. Hell, I know some people who fought a devil named Azazel."

At that Rias narrowed her eyes. "Did you say Azazel?"

"Yes. Azazel who looks like the devil."

"Azazel's no devil he's the leader of the Fallen Angels."

Gerard's eyes narrowed more. Azazel was a Fallen Angel? That didn't make any sense! Unless…

"Rias, can we put this conversation on hold for now? I need you to help me. Do you know were New York City is? If so then I need someone, anyone who can take me there so I can find the Tower."

The high schoolers stared at him with owlish looks confused at what he was saying.

"The Tower. The one in New York with a giant A on it?"

Rias exchanged looks with her peerage all confused. What in the Underworld was he talking about? "Gerard." She treated carefully on her next words fearing how he'd react to them. "I've been to New York last year and I never saw this building you speak of."

"What about 177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village, New York City, New York?"

"Yes but-"

"Rias, please! Take me to it. I _must_ know if it there."

Rias stared into his green eyes seeing fear and hope within them. What was he talking about? Whatever it was she wouldn't deny his request. "Akeno."

"Of course, Buchou." She stepped away from the gathered devils to stand beside Gerard. Calling forth her demonic power the Queen of Rias summoned a large red magic circle which surprised Gerard greatly. "Remain still." She ordered. There was a blinding flash of light and the two disappeared from the room.

"His he ok, Buchou?" Asia asked nervously.

"I don't know. Whatever reason he has for acting this way is something he should tell us."

* * *

Meanwhile on other side of the Earth in the dead of night a red circle with a rose symbol appeared on a building and when the light faded two black haired people appeared. Akeno looked around for no humans. The coast was clear. Now she need to get to the address Gerard asked for. She took hold of him and sprouted her back wings. "Hang on." Then she took off her eyes looking all about for this Tower with an A on it. There were many buildings with A's but they were part of words not letter. At last she found the street and descended toward it.

"Come on this way!" Gerard took off down the street looking at each building he pasted not recognized any of them. "There Akeno, when we turn this you'll….see….it?" Upon turning the corner his face paled. Were a large mansion was supposed to be were nothing but simple apartments. "Where is it?" Dread started to fill him. "This isn't right…The tower…the mansion…there gone…" he dropped to his knees staring at the buildings. "It should be here…his mansion…and-and the Tower! Where did they go!?"

"Gerard?" Akeno slowly approached the magician cautiously. The way he was acting wasn't right and it was scaring her. As soon as her hand touched his shoulder he flinched and looked at her tears rolling down his cheeks. "Gerard, what's going on? What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is…is that I'm…"

"You're what?" Akeno cupped his chin to get a better look at him.

The magician stayed silent as he stared into her violet eyes. Those strange colored eyes were so beautiful to look at but they weren't normal for humans, which he thought she was. Instead he discovers she's a Devils, but not the kind he knew. Devils, Fallen Angels, no Tower, or Mansion…strange hair and eye colors? He began to piece together what happened back in his apartment. He did something. Something he so stupidly shouldn't have done without his master's permission…because of his stupidity to learn without aid from his master he had brought this upon himself. He brought himself into…

"From another dimension!" He declared as his tone cracked and more tears spilled from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face into and continued to cry.

Akeno was speechless at this revelation. This man was from another dimension, was that even possible? From what he was talking about it could be possible. The Dimensional Gap was a massive void of endlessness connection the three worlds together, or was it just those three? Could there be more worlds out there that they couldn't reach? World where theirs were no wars? This dimension Gerard was from sounded interesting to visit, if it was possible. This truly was a surprise for the Devil. She wanted to ask more, but right now the young man needed comfort.

"Shhh. Don't cry, Gerard-kun." She cooed stroking the back of his head gently. It was obvious this revelation hurt him greatly. He probably had many friends back where he came from, all who must be looking for him, worried for his safety. Speaking of safety she needed to return to the ORC. She called for her magic and teleported them back.

* * *

Rias smiled when she saw the seal appear on the floor but it soon disappeared and a look of shock came to her face at what she saw. Gerard was on his knees, holding her Queen and….crying. Crying while Akeno rubbed his head saying soothing things.

"This can't be…" She heard the black haired boy say in a cracked tone. "This…it can't be."

"Shhh its ok. I'm here, Gerard-kun."

"Akeno-san, what happened?" Kiba asked stepping forward.

Akeno looked to her friend with a sad expression. "He says from another dimension. It sounds crazy but…it's true. I believe him." There was no doubt within her voice only sadness.

The Devil's expression morphed into shock as her words. Asia however broke down in tears at scene displayed before her. Her heart was too pure and couldn't stay strong when seeing someone in so much pain. This leading to Issei to comforting her, he too having an expression of sadness upon his face.

"It's my fault…." He whispered over and over again holding onto Akeno like a child and its favorite teddy bear. He looked like he had either lost a family member or was close to death, pale faced and heavy breathing. It was quite sad to see him in pain.

"Gerard-kun, please calm down. It's ok." She soothed rocking him back and forth like a child waking from a nightmare. Although she just met him he had shown her so much kindness, kindness only Rias had shown when giving her a new life.

"Akeno…" Gerard tightened his hold on her. After another full minute passed he pulled away and dried the tears from his eyes. "I…I just can't believe this. I mean, I knew there were other universes but to think there's a dimension such as this and the way I got here…"

"Why don't you start over, Gerard. Tell how exactly you got here." Rias offered a box of tissues for him to use while Akeno departed to make some tea for everyone. By the time she returned everyone had calmed themselves and were ready for the whole story of who Gerard was and how he got here. "Before we hear your story, I think reintroductions are needed. As I said before we are all Devil's here."

"I'd like to talk about that first, Rias-san. I feel rude that the spotlight has been stolen from you."

Rias crossed her arms under her bust, cleared throat and spoke. "I, and my peerage are all Devils. We are part of one of the Three Great Factions, the Devils. The others are the Angels and Fallen Angel and our societies have been at war fighting each other for thousands of years. Only after so much fighting and death a peace treaty was created it has worked, barely, we still have fights with Fallen Angels but they are never too serious. Anyway, during the Great War the leaders the Underworld, the Four Great Satan's, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, and Asmodeus died in the war. Our numbers continued to dwindle when a civil war split the Underworld, one side being the ancestors of the original Satan's wanted to restart the war. Their plan was thwarted however, by an anti-war faction who wished for peace. What remains of the Old Satan Faction is now in hiding after their crushing defeat. Anyway, after the civil war we were left to near extinction. Ajuka Beelzebub however, one of the current Satan's, found a way to reproduce our population without the need for Devil's to breed."

Rias smirked as she outstretched her hand and summoned forth a red chess piece, a Bishop to be exact.

"This is how it is done. It is called an Evil Piece and with these chess pieces, depending on how many are needed, we can reincarnate anyone into a Devil, humans and non-humans. Now I think it is time to reintroduce ourselves as who we really are. My name is Rias Gremory, I am the King of my peerage."

"You already know me, Gerard-kun. Akeno Himejima, her Queen." The ponytail girl said with a kind smile happy to know he would stick around and be their ally and most importantly, her friend.

"Yuuto Kiba, I'm Rias Gremory's, Knight." The blonde bowed with politeness.

"Koneko Toujou, Rook."

The blonde nun blushed with embarrassment. "I huh, I'm Asia Argento and-

"Asia Argento?" Gerard repeated her name in surprise. "You were named after the famous Italian actress?" Everyone stared at him with confusion. "You know that Italian actress…she doesn't exist in this world dose she?"

"Only this Asia Argento." Replied Rias giggling.

"R-right. Anyway, what is your piece?"

Asia was a little surprise to hear someone had her name in his universe, let along she was an actress. She must have been a very beautiful too. Regaining her composure the former nun spoke again. "I'm Rias, Bishop."

Gerard's eyes flickered to brunette in the room. His magic sense told him there was something powerful within him. Something that rival the strength of-

"A Pawn."

Gerard blinked. "I'm sorry can you say that again?"

Issei frowned at Gerard. I said I'm Issei Hyoudou and I'm Buchou's only Pawn."

"Only?"

"I had to use all my Pawn's to reincarnate him. Isse-kun has something very special within him." Rias answered with a prideful smile. "That power was what helped me win my freedom from my engagement."

"It's also gonna help me build my harem!"

Gerard's brow rose at the word "harem" he never heard it before. "What's a harem?"

Before Koneko or Akeno could stop Issei he blurted it out. "I'm not surprise since your American. It means that I love boobies! Big round soft ones like Buchou's and Akeno-san!"

Suddenly the temperature in the room seem to drop and a buildup of power was starting to emanate from Gerard whose hands were opening and closing slowly. "What...did you say?"

"He's saying he's a pervert." Koneko answered bluntly secretly hoping to see the pervert get his face punched in.

Gerard's fist started to shake and magic started to build up around them. "You….you!" He flared his nostrils like a bull ready to charge. "Let me make something clear to all of you here." He stuck a hand out with a blue circular seal around it. "I am Gerard Prince, sorcerer of California, and I HATE perverts!" Before he could let loose a blast of magic upon the pervert Rias stepped between them a mix of annoyance and apology on her face.

"Gerard, I understand you hate perverts but Isse is a part of my peerage and since I'm his king. It's my duty to protect him from harm, even if it's you."

"Ara ara, Buchou, can't you let him punish Issei a little?" Teased Akeno with an amused smile.

"Pervert should get fired."

"You traitors!" Issei whined.

"Their no need for violence." Rias call clapping her hands to get everyone's attention. "If you're to be part of this club then you must treat Issei as an ally too."

Gerard scowled at Issei as he lowered his arm and dispelled his magic power. "Fine, but mark my words pervertito (pervert), if I see or hear you touched these woman's breasts or peep on woman WITHOUT their permission… Toglierò tua virilità e ti verrà pipì con un vagina! (I will remove your manhood and you'll be peeing with a vagina)

Issei swallowed the lump in his throat while sweat ran down his face at the threat given to him. He had no idea what he said but from the sigh of his master, the giggle of Akeno, and the shocked look of Asia, they clearly knew what he said. His head nodding so fast it looked as if it would pop off like an action figure.

Rias coughed to get their attention. "Right now that that fiasco is out of the way. I think it is time to tell us who _you_ are, sorcerer Price."

"You want my whole life story or just the magic part?"

"Magic please."

With a nod Gerard took a sweat and cleared his throat. "After my grandfather passed away I moved to New York City and in that magnificent city I meat a wise man and powerful man who said I have a strength within me and he could help me tap into it. He took him under his wing and trained me in the art of magic, and martial arts. He said my skills were growing quickly and I would become a great sorcerer. After many years I chose to move to the West Coast to live my own life and battle the forces of evil there as well entertain the folks." With a wave of his hand a shower of golden sparks flew from his finger times like fireworks. His new friends were in awe at the display. "Anyway, it wasn't easy. I had to protect West Coast, while attending High School, and going back to New York to keep training with my master. I am not arrogant, only curious. I asked to try and study from one of my master's book to see what I could learn. He said only if I am aided. For two weeks he helped my study until Saturday that is." He paused taking a deep breathing reading himself to explain how he got here. "There was a spell that caught my eye called Dimensional Rift. Through my curiosity and stupidity I tried to perform the spell without my master's aid and in doing so was sent to your world. Blinded by a flash of light and then I'm standing in the rain outside Kuoh town."

"Akeno-san, I apologize for lying to you. I thought you were human and wished to not get you involved in the supernatural world. I was wrong." He dropped to his knees and bowed to the floor waiting to hear what the Devil's reply was.

"There's no need to bow or apologize, Gerard-kun. I understand your reasons for doing so. To be honest I planned keep my devilry a secret to keep you safe. Your master, who was he?"

"A man with incredible powers. He watches over my world and protects it from spiritual foes." Gerard smiled at the priestess remembering his master. He rose to his feet and stared at them. "There is something else I wish to know before I depart to my new home. The Fallen Angel, Hextin, what's his purpose for chasing after Akeno? Dose he just wanna get into her pants?"

At that question everyone frowned, minus Issei, who had a perverted look on his face thinking about Akeno pulling her skirt and panties off. They were all quite before Kiba spoke up to answer the question.

"Hextin, is a rouge Fallen Angel. We encountered him two days after Buchou's wedding and fought many times. He hires thugs to do his bidding too. His reasons for Akeno-san, whatever it is can't be something as silly as that. It must be something else and whatever that maybe, we mustn't let him achieve it. However, Hextin's a slippery bastard. Somehow he seems to _always_ find a way to get in and out of town without us detecting him. It's as if he's using some sort of technique to cloak himself or he's just that good with stealth."

"And nobodies been able to caught him? Not even the Fallen Angels?"

"Grigori has its own problems to deal with and I doubt Azazel would care about one more Fallen going rouge and causing havoc." Rias replied her frown still on her face.

Suddenly a growl was heard and all looked to the nun who hide her blushing face.

"Woah is it already dinner time?" Gerard exclaimed in surprise. He looked to the clock and- "Mio dio che è! (My God it is!) I apologize for not having any food in my home so how about we all go out to dinner my treat."

"Well aren't you the gentleman. I know a great Italian restaurant downtown." Rias smiled as her peerage gathered around to head to the place. "Aren't you coming Gerard?"

The sorcerer stared at them then turned to fall the opposite direction. He stuck out his hand and began channeling magic into it. The magic seal flew away from his hand and grew bigger till it was larger than him and soon he, and the Gremory peerage were looking at the restaurant. "This is how will travel."

"Why didn't you use that instead of having Akeno-san take you? Koneko questioned in her monotone voice her eyes half lidded with annoyance.

"I was in a panic, Koneko-san. Would have done the same thing?" Gerard looked at her for a long time and when getting no reply from the white haired girl he stepped through the portal then glanced over his shoulder motioning them to follow which they did.

It was quite an experience, one second they were in the ORC club room next they were out in downtown in an instant. Truly, this sorcerer had incredible magic.

The six Devil's and Sorcerer entered the restaurant and were swiftly taken to their seats.

"So Gerard, what exactly is it like in your world?" Issei asked, although he was scared about the treat, he nevertheless wished to know more about the otherworldly human.

Gerard glanced around the table and then spoke. "Well, it's sorta like this world but more…stranger is the best way to put it. The Three Great Factions aren't the only ones within this world are they, Gods, vampires, werewolf's, and other such supernatural beings yes?" When he received a nod from Rias he continued. "Where I come from there more than just Gods, and devils. There are beings who have incredible talent, humans who have super strength, brilliant geniuses, able to create enterprise empires and technology that's not even possible in this world, even aliens from other galaxies!"

"Did you say aliens from other galaxies!?" Issei squeaked in excitement.

"Shush!" Gerard ordered with a wave of his hand already knowing what the pervert was thinking about. "The power of good and evil is never ending their. Both sides have geniuses, super beings, gods, magic, science, and so many other things. Honestly, I think you won't like going to my world. Things are so much simpler here. No super soldiers, no aliens, no immortals, not even an evil organization threatening to take over the world or an interdimensional being trying to eat it."

"A what?" Everyone asked just as the food arrived.

"It's complicated. Basically my world is infinite and there's still so much more I don't know about it. Let us not speak of it anymore. Now we eat."

And eat they did but all the while the Devils could not stop thinking about Gerard's world. All they had was magic but in the world were the sorcerer came from was insane. They just couldn't fathom what Gerard had to fight in his world. Indeed they were thankful that no interdimensional beings were in there world. After their wonderful dinner the peerage returned to the old school building.

"Why go back here? Shouldn't we get going for home?" Gerard questioned.

"To answer your question, Gerard-Kun, we normally have contract to fulfill with humans who have connections with us. Which reminds me, Isse, Asia, here are your contract." The black haired Queen handed both a flyer of information on it.

"Just a second, Akeno. Before we start doing contracts theirs something I'd like for everyone to hear what I have to say to Gerard-san." Rias stepped toward the black haired man eyeing her suspiciously. Gerard-san, from what you've displayed today and what Akeno saw when you fought Hextin you show incredible power and-"

"I won't join." The sorcerer cut her off already knowing where the conversation was going. "Even in this world Devils are greedy for power. I will not join your peerage to make you stronger, Rias-san. If you already forgotten I already have ties to the supernatural world through the mystic arts. I will not give up my humanity for power which I already possess. Besides, I doubt my magic would mix well with yours. Our worlds have two different types of magic. It would be unwise to try and test this only to discover it doesn't work and I die in the process. Furthermore, since Devil's are also ambitious, I know for a fact you wish to see what I can do. So in short, I cannot and will not join your peerage for you to gain power the easy way. If you wish for power you must train yourself to obtain it and I do not wish to life the live of a servant, Rias. My service is to the universe itself not to one person."

Rias was shocked by his words but who wouldn't be? He just turned down her offer to be a Devil. Upsetting as it was the sorcerer was right, his magic was unknown to her world and if she were to try reincarnating him, it might backfire and kill him. She always thought that gaining special people could she become stronger. That however was proven wrong when fighting Riser, they were crushed easily because of her presages lack of training, her pride and overconfidence to win, and Risers experiences in previous battles. Gerard was right, if she was to gain power she had to train to obtain it…maybe…maybe that was what they all must do.

"However," Gerard continued. "As greedy and ambition for power as you are, you've shown me much kindness and your hearts in the right place. Although I may not wish to be a Devil, I am however, your ally and will continue to be so if, you'll let me?" Gerard smiled and extended his hand

Rias returned the smile and shook hands with the American. "Then let me welcome you to the Occults Research Club, Gerard Price."

 **End.**

 **HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!**

 **Hope your all enjoying yourself and the story as well. As i said Gerard won't be a devil. The explanation for why he can't join sounds plausible. Also from all the hints I've written in this chapter its obvious were he came from and who trained him, you can take a guess if you like. Read and Review and have a very Happy Thanksgiving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 getting to know you**

"What the hell is this?"

"Your house."

A house she says, but what stood before them was _not_ a house…

Gerard and Rias looked at the white two story building, complete with gate and walled fence. What the hell was Rias thinking?

"This will be your new home. It has everything you need, including an indoor pool, hot tub, and a meditation room that allows you to restore magic. Are you not happy about it?"

"A little." Replied the black haired man honestly, he was expecting to have a small comfy house to lay low in till he found a way back home. Instead he's given this easy. "However, it's still a house and I'll take it."

Rias smile. "I'm glad. Because we stocked the library with books on spells and since your allied with me you have access to my wealth for whatever supplies you need. Let me show you around."

Gerard had to admit this was a nice house everything was spotless and arranged in a neatly manner. The meditation room, library, and indoor swimming pool were enormous all three being able to fit a full grown blue whale! How was it possibly? Through the use of magic obviously, the doors leading to those rooms were infused with teleportation magic to special dimensions created by the Gremory Family. The meditation room being favorite out of the three, it had the nostalgic feel of his master's meditation room; dimly lit by candles and a single window. The master bedroom looked like someone for a king, a queen size and drapes sat at a wall with a door leading into a large bathroom, including a large bathtub which also was the hot tub. Gerard felt no reason for Rias to make him feel like a king, because he wasn't one, he was only human. His tour thought his new home ended when returning to the front door.

"So what do you think?" Rias asked.

"All in all it's a nice place but I feel no reason to have an indoor swimming pool, maybe shrink the meditation room to the size to fit two adult elephants the library..." He trailed off in thought wondering how many books there were in their waiting to be read. "Keep it the same."

Like a real house owner he had his pros and cons about a living situation causing a smile of amusement to appear on the Devil's face. "Done. I'll inform my family of the renovation changes. Now I must return to the ORC enjoy your new home, Gerard-san."

The sorcerer waved farewell to the Devil and as soon as she had vanished in her teleportation circle he entered his new home. Once inside he locked the door and spread his hands apart.

"I summon the Blades Zhu-Chang!"

Two bright lights appeared in each hand and when faded revealed Chinese Dao's. Gerard looked at the weapons as he swung them. He knew he could still use magic right off the bat when he entered Kuoh Town but never thought he could still summon the mystical weapons. Nevertheless, that meant he still had full access to all his resources. He dispelled the weapons and cast another spell.

"I call forth the Shield of the Seraphim to let my allies step food into this sanctum and deny my foes entry." Upon chanting the spell a giant red buddle formed around the house then turned invisible.

Once done he slumped into a chair and sighed. What a day this was for the young man, he discovers he's no longer in his dimension, befriended a group of Devils and forms an alliance with them. What else could happen? He honestly wished to not know at the moment. What he desired was sleep.

The next day when arriving at school he found quite the welcoming party. Standing at the entrance was Rias and Akeno along with Souna and another woman with, like the two Devil's a buxom figure with long brunette hair and glasses like Souna. What was interesting were her eyes, one was brown and the other violet. She too stood at attention like Akeno, like a servant ready obey their master. He had a good hunch about who those two really were.

"Good morning, Price-san." Souna greeted. "Rias told me about yesterday and I see no reason to hide my secret from you. My real name is Sona Sitri and I'm from the Sitri family. This is my Queen, Tsubaki Shinra and vice-president of the student council.

The heterochromia eyed woman nodded a hello to the sorcerer who returned it with his own.

"Is every club in this school run by a Devil?" Gerard questioned.

Akeno stifled a laugh and Sona shook her head. "Only ours. Kiyome Abe is the only other supernatural human attending this school. She's captain of the Tennis Club and a beast tamer."

"So she's basically an animal tamer for supernatural beasts." Gerard answered his own question which was replied by a nod from the Sitri girl. He rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to not express a sigh but could not and let one loose. "Are you sure there are just normal humans attending this school? You absolutely sure?"

"Hyoudou-san was a human before being reincarnated." Tsubaki answered pushing her glasses into place, the sun reflecting off the lens. "However, what Sona-sama would like to know is what your powers can do."

Gerard hummed as he stared at the Student Council President and before he could reply the bell rang indicating school was about to start. "Oh shoot look at the time I gotta get going, come on Akeno." And just like that he ran past the Devil's has fast as he could.

Sona sighed while adjusting her glasses and Akeno giggled. It appeared he wasn't interesting in giving Sona any information one. Rather he'd have Rias do all the explaining as she had done explaining their world to him.

* * *

'And here I thought she'd forget about it.'

That was the thought Gerard had as he sat in the chair opposite of Sona Sitri as her eyes studied him as if he was an art project. He had been having a good day and was ready to have a tasty lunch till Sona chose that moment to call him to her office to talk to him. From Gerard's point of view it was a questioning. He knew this woman wouldn't stop till she got her answers and that was something he disliked about her. He had answered the necessary questions for Rias, so why the hell could she not just go to her for answers? They were best friends, he discovered that through Akeno telling him during class, so why couldn't Rias just pass the damn information along to Sona and her peerage?

With no other option out of this he'd have to endure the "talk" she had prepared for him.

"Well Price-san."

"I prefer first name basis, Sona." Gerard said before she continued.

"Very well, Gerard, Rias told me about you. How you are from another dimension and you have a different type of magic."

"Then why are we here? If it's about joining your peerage then I'll happily tell you the same thing I told Rias." Gerard replied a hint of annoyance in his tone. Kind as he was he nevertheless could get angry and annoyed like right now.

"Yes, she told me that too. However, I called you to tell you more about our world. Rias could tell you but I believe this would be a great time to fil you in on the rest of supernatural world."

"Or make me skip lunch…"

"What was that?" Sona asked sharply.

"Nothing." He said sitting up readied to hear what she had to say. He was all ears for more information but did it really have to be now!? This was food time and he wished to eat before it was over.

Sona kept her eyes on him and continued. "You already know about the Underworld but you don't know about Grigori and Heaven. The Fallen Angels of Grigori also reside in the Underworld and Angels within Heaven. Just by looking at you I can see you're a smart man so answer me this what are we Devil's weak against?"

"Light."

"Yes, light. Light weapons, holy water, crosses, things like that are our greatest weakness. The Fallen Angels, like their light counterparts use light based weapons to fight us. They were the first to withdraw from the Great War due to so many losses with their leaders still alive, unlike ours. Nevertheless weather the Grigori leaders know about it or not, we still have conflicts with rouge Fallen Angel groups."

"Like Hextin."

"Yes. As of now Hextin is a threat we cannot take lightly. Although he only has one pair of wings we can never stop him escaping. Rias and I have been trying to hypothesize on how he enters Kuoh Town without us detecting him till confronting us."

"What I'd like to know is why he's so keen on Akeno. It can't be for her virginity…" He trailed off with a frown remembering the silver haired Fallen Angel's perverted smile. He'd make sure to punch his face in next time he saw him. "Aside the Three Great Factions what other factions are their?"

Sona was about to answer but was cut off by the bell ringing. Damn there was still more she wanted to tell, guess the current information would be enough for the magician from another dimension. "Well Gerard-san, it was a pleasure speaking with you. I apologize for stealing you away during lunch so I'll allow you early leave today."

"I'll have to decline on that Sona-san. Knowledge is a key factor for all."

"Very wise to say now hurry back to class, Price-san."

Gerard departed from room and made haste for his room but as he drew closer he began to slow his pace enjoying the view outside. Soon he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he had an attractive look about him, his face was oval shaped and his head was full of neatly trimmed black hair giving him a causal look, a casual look that he noticed was getting many girls attentions. He seem to notice the girls of this dimension were very…romantic to "cute boys" like him and Kiba. He remembered the Knight of Rias being swarmed all around by girls asking him on dates or to help with homework. He honestly felt pity for the handsome young man and he hoped he wouldn't have something like he did…He sighed again and looked out the window onto the town, Kuoh was a nice place to settle down in and-

He stopped his train of thought noticing three figure sneaking off toward the swimming pool, one he recognized immediately. A frown came to his face knowing what those idiot were up too! It appeared the pervert was up to no good again. Checking that the cost was clear he made his through the hall, down the stairs, out the front doors, and all the way around to the where he last saw the pervert and his friends. From the direction he saw them going they were heading for the...oh those perverts! He jogged toward the swimming pool and as he drew nearer he could hear giggling in the distance and there hiding behind some bushes were the perverted trio, Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei spying on the woman of the swimming club, who were in swimsuits practicing laps.

He heard that after Issei joined Rias peerage, the boy had been seen less and less with his perverted friends who in turn had been causing much trouble for the Devil by spreading rumors about him. This did cause strain between them but he was still seen with them from time to time peeking on woman, such as right now. He knew what he must done, even if Rias didn't want him doing so…when she wasn't around that is.

Silently as a fox he crept toward the perverts who were too busy staring at the girls to notice him. As soon as he was behind them, he spoke in a quiet deadly tone. "Enjoying the view perverts?" He couldn't help but feel a smirk across his face at seeing them freeze in place realizing they had been caught! When they turned to see their catcher their faces went pale at the sight of Gerard's smirking face. Matsuda and Motohama tried to run for it but the black haired boy was too quick! He grabbed them both by the back of their shirts and slammed them into Issei who he had pinned right against the fence. Their grunts of pain were heard by the swim club who turned to the commotion. At first they were disgusted but then found it amusing to see the American pinning the perverted trio.

"Nothing to see here ladies, just taking out the trash!" He called to with a casual nod of his head. This of course caused them to giggle and cheering him on to 'take out the trash'. He glared at the perverts who cowered in fear at his presence, "You remember what I said if I caught you peeping on girls without permission Issei?" When he got a nod from the pervert he narrowed his eyes more, "Then you know what's coming."

Seconds later the whole school heard screams fill the air, causing many to stop and wonder what had happened and a black haired devil to giggle silently.

'That was fulfilling.' The sorcerer though as he relaxed readied himself to depart school early like Sona offered. He didn't wanna leave but after what occurred he needed a walk to stretch his legs. Before he could step past the front gate a voice called to him causing the human to look over his shoulder and find to his surprise Akeno jogging toward him. "Akeno-san, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"The pleasure is why are you leaving early?" She asked kindly.

He shrugged, "Sona offered to because of her questioning during lunch. Only doing so because Issei and his friends were spying on the swim club."

"Ara ara, Isse-kun is such a naughty boy. Would you like me to join you?"

He stared at the raven haired girl for a while taking in the details of her face, it was oval shaped like his and her violet eyes held lots of kindness in. With a small smile he answered, "Of course, in fact, how about we have more of your tea. I truly enjoy it."

Akeno giggled at his words, "Gerard-san, you're too nice."

"How can I not be when a pretty woman like you offers to accompany me?" He teased with a wink making her giggle again.

They departed for the clubhouse, Gerard taking a seat in the main room while Akeno prepped the tea and sweets which of course was never long due to her Devil abilities. Soon the two were sitting opposite ends from one another enjoying a cup of tea.

"So Akeno, how'd you get so good at making food? Did you take a cooking class or was did this skill come natural, because I'd never tasted such wonderful food in a long time."

Akeno smiled at the praise of her skills, he was just too kind it was super cute. "I guess it just came to me during my second year of high school, Rias said I had a special talent for cooking sweets and tea and it has always been my job to provide these to the peerage." She paused taking a drink from her cup savoring the taste. "Since you wanna know more about me, why not I get to know you too? I bet living in Italy with your uncle must have been fun?"

Gerard stared into his cup seeing his reflection within the tea a hesitant look upon his face. "Yeah…fun."

Akeno immediately knew something was wrong by the look on his face. "Gerard, you ok?" She could tell she must have said something to upset him. "What's wrong?"

Gerard stayed silent refusing to answer the raven haired girl's question his eyes starting ahead till he spoke again in a clam collective manner. "It's nothing to worry about, Akeno-san. I… don't wish to speak of it."

Akeno looked concerned for the American, she knew he was trying to keep his anger in check back at the classroom. It appeared he seem to dislike sex and harems, whatever could have costed that? There had to be another reason for why, something he wasn't telling her. Perhaps he had a dark secret he wished to keep hidden maybe? Possibly, everyone has a deep dark secret they wished to not have brought to light, she herself did and she'd never let _anyone_ discover it! "You sure?"

Gerard took a long swing at the tea gulping it down swiftly before speaking again. "I'm sorry I don't wanna talk about it, Akeno. Please can about something else?" He looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful to stare at, like looking into another galaxy. With a long drawn out sigh he continued, "It's something I wish to not talk about I promise I will tell you, only you, everything when I'm ready. Anyway you already know about my life living in America; learned magic, moved to California, had a couple friends, lived the life of a teenager, and then poof, I'm here in your dimension."

So he _dose_ had a secret! A secret he promised to tell her and only her. If he did then maybe…maybe she could do the same but how would he react to it? Would he hate her for it or would he still see her as Akeno Himejima? That question would be revealed when the time was right. Right now she wanted to know to get to know him, "Well what do you like then? What was the supernatural world like in your world, what monsters did you fight!?"

A smile crept onto Gerard's face happy that the subject was changed and knowing they finally had something he _could_ talk about. He cleared his throat and spoke loudly, "Well, I _love_ reading, I…have a terrible addiction for pineapples." Akeno giggled at the cheeky smile he had on his face. "Whenever I'm at a beach I always feel relaxed, heard the waves was upon the shore, the sea salt breeze ruffling your hair, a warm campfire to sit by at night..." His cheeky smile changed to one of fondness, a peaceful look spread over his face like he was remembering a happy memory long long ago."

"So if we went to the beach you'd enjoy seeing me wear a bikini?" Akeno asked seductively.

"I think you'd enjoy seeing what's hidden under my shirt." 'Oh no, she better not be like those other girls!' He thought to himself, it his time spend with his uncle rubbed off on him more than he expected.

'Hmm feisty!' The Devil thought thinking of ripping his shirt off right now. It appeared he liked to flirt, a lot…oh she was gonna enjoy having him around! "What monsters did you battle?"

"Hmmm, I think I'll tell you the time were I had to stop a beast rampaging through the streets of New York City! My master was away on business in the otherworld which I was unaware of at the time when I arrived. I had just reached his home when I saw it! This great beast with four arms and a body covered in spikes running through the streets, smashing through buildings, and crushing cars! I knew I had to stop it with or without help, but luck was on by side that day, for my masers assistant was at the Sanctum and led the charge against the beast! I tell you Akeno, it wasn't easy and it nearly cost me my life too but we tamed the beast and saved the city but I've had much worse encounters then that but those are stories for another time."

"Wow…you've have seen a lot." Said Akeno in awe curiosity getting to her more and more. She was very interested in seeing his dimension and that prompted her ask "What's the magic in your world like?"

Gerard smiled and raised his hand summoned forth a blue magic energy ball. "It's variant, we use elements of the earth, tools mankind have made, or mystical items forged by beings of other dimensions. My training is not complete but I know some spells, like summoning the Swords of Zhu-Chang." A wave of his hand and one of the two Dao's appeared in his hand, he could see Akeno was getting more and more intrigued by the magic he possessed. Dispelling the blade he grabbed himself another cake, enjoying the taste very much. "But enough about me tell me about you. What sort of magic do you possess?"

"Well there's not much to tell about my life, I lived with my parents till they passed away when I was young and when Rias found me she took me in and helped raise me when no one else would. Years past and when Rias was given her peerage pieces I became her Queen and have served her loyally without question. As for my magic, I'll show you." Setting her cup down the dark haired girl rose to her feel and calling forth her power. There was a bright light that consumed her body and when it faded she stood before him in her shrine clothing. "This," She said giving a twirl to show him the whole outfit. "Is also what I wear into battle most of the time, I may be a Shinto priestess but I know little in their way of magic so I rely heavily on Devil spells. Like you, I'm highly skilled in the use of magic which is focused mostly on lightning spells, but I can also use fire and ice." She raised her hands to demonstrate and electricity danced around her finger tips then it switched flames and just as quick as that it changed to spikes of ice. She could see he was captivated by her usage of magic, but she too was curious to know more about how he used his magic.

"Lightning huh? Guess you could say you like to give your enemies the shock of their life?"

Akeno stifled a giggle at his witty joke.

As the week went on and people saw Gerard and Akeno together every day causing questions to arise if they were a couple but of course that couldn't be true, they just met and they were ever seen being romantic to one another. This of course meant they were just friend thus giving hope to the other girls of the academy a chance to try and make him go out with them. Sadly, as charming as he was he'd turn down there dates saying "Sorry I'm not interested in a relationship." Or "That's very sweet but I'd like to stay friends." And sometimes "I'm taking a break from dating." Taking a break from dating…when many heard him say that people wondered what could have happened the last time he was in a relationship and like the girls asking to date him he said "It's private business I don't wish to share with anymore."

Speaking of Gerard his time spent with Akeno and the ORC was began quite fun, like he was just a normal teenager living life to the fullest. When Akeno explained to him about the other factions, he was surprised to discover much of this world's mythology was like his. There were the Norse Gods, the Greek Gods, Hindu Gods, and so many other gods and mystical creatures like youkai and mummies all around the world, some species were rare and some were enticed. One of the most powerful creatures in existence were that dragons! From what Akeno told him, there were dragons with powers so extreme they could destroy the world! With power that like it was bewildering to see this dimension wasn't ruled by dragons!

When the final bell rang on Friday for school to end, Gerard gathered his belongings and was about to leave when someone blocked his path by none other than Akeno Himejima, his friend and fellow classmate. "Gerard-kun would you like some help with homework later?" He was asked, Gerard smiled at the raven haired girls offer but shook his head. "I'd like to Akeno-san but I finished it all during lunch and am off to the mall in search for a book store."

"Ara ara you didn't tell me you liked to read."

"Oops I must have forgotten to share that with you would you like to accompany me then?"

"I'm sorry but as vice president for the ORC I must do my duties. If you find a fun book don't hesitate to read to me, I'd love to hear you. Well I gotta go I'll see you later, Gerard-kun." And then she was off to meet with her fellow Devils.

The black haired human watched Akeno leave, her ponytail swishing side to side, turn the corner, and gave a wink to him before descending the stairs. She sure was something, kind, flirty, and an amazing cook, and powerful in the art of magic, even though he never saw her fight before. All in all Akeno Himejima was such a sweet girl, nothing like _her_ …

 **End**

 **So here I am sitting at my desk at 3 in the god damn morning after thanksgiving posting this story, which i honestly shouldn't be doing. Anyway I am looking for help to have someone proof read and possibly edit the grammar and punctuation to help make my story sound better. If anyone wishes to do so just PM me.**

 **Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Strays and surprises**

The peerage of Rias Gremory sat within the clubroom listening to Gerard read aloud a book he was very fortunate to find within the school library, The Fellowship of the Ring! The way he read each line was as if they were taking part in the events unfolding with the book.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Gerard yelled startling Asia. "The wizard slammed his staff upon earth! A great flash erupted and the bridge broke in two!"

Rias eyes were filled with delight and wonder, imagining the battle occurring between Gandalf and the Balrog. She listened at how the bridge was destroyed, the Balrog plunging into the abyss and its whip snatching Gandalf's leg!

"Fly you fools!" And then he was gone!" Gerard shut the book with a snap the peerage all in shock at the pausing of the chapter. He couldn't keep his smile hidden. He had always been praised for his display of reading books to others but rarely did he do so with all the work he had in his world. Now in this realm, he could read to his heart's content.

"Ara ara, I know what happens…" Akeno giggled getting a teasing look from Gerard.

"Only because you spoiled it yourself by reading ahead."

Akeno giggled again enjoying the pouty frown Gerard gave her it was so cute. It was good to see him acting totally normal again. She wondered if he would never get out of the funk he was in last week. This secret of his, whatever it, she was eager to learn, she wanted to know more about it. But he would tell her only when he felt necessary and she would be ready for it.

Suddenly something flew through the window right toward Rias. It looked like a tiny round pink creature with big blue eyes, tiny hands or feet, and bat wing.

"Ah your back what news?" Rias asked.

Gerard stared at the tiny creature speaking to Rias trying to figure out what exactly that thing was. He learned of it after Akeno answered his silent question.

"That is a familiar. That bat is Rias. Everyone here, minus Isse-kun, has a familiar. We normal obtain familiars by making a contract with one or more monster or supernatural being such as cats and or demons like me and Koneko-chan. Their duties can range from anything such as transportation to information gather, and even guarding their master like Rassei."

"Who's Rassei?"

"Asia's sprite dragon who hates boys." Replied the priestess with a cheerful smile.

Gerard stared at his friend with a raised eyebrow. Just then Rias rose from her seat eyes looking around at her peerage.

"My precious servants we've found him."

"Hextin?" Gerard asked jumping to his feet.

"No, a stray devil."

"A stray devil?" Repeated Gerard.

"Devils who have diverted away from their master. Most of the time, thought rarely, do strays lose control of their power that their master kept in check and thus they become hideous monsters that must be eliminated. We take this matter _very_ serious, Gerard. Any and all stray found is to be terminated on sight! In fact I think this will be a great time for us to show our powers because tonight, my familiar has discovered something else, it's gonna be a whole group of strays."

Each member of the peerage had different reactions to this news, Asia shivered, Issei gulped, Kiba smiled politely, Koneko continued eating her snack, and Akeno giggled with excitement, and Rias had a proud smile.

They all gathered around the teleportation circle and departed immediately to where the strays were located. It was no surprise to find they were in an abandon area, a mansion to be exact. Windows were boarded up with some broken, paint was pealing in many areas, and vines surrounded the entire building it like a squid monster attacking a ship, lastly was a rusty gate with twisted metal here and that once was a magnificent sight to marvel at. Why this building was still standing was a question people of Kuoh asked, nobody called it home. Well, nobody from the human world that is.

The six devils and human advanced on the old mansion, Rias leading the way, everyone readied themselves for the fight they'd have.

"Stop." Gerard said putting a hand in front of Rias to halt her. His eyes stared at the building as if he was trying to see through it. "I sense great and powerful energy within that building. Are you sure you're group can deal with this?"

"Of course." Rias said confidently. "Besides if all else fails we have you and Akeno to defend us." She sent a teasing wink to Gerard. She could see it clearly that Akeno was affectionate to the sorcerer. She saw how she looked at him, how he made her smile. She had to admit they'd make a cute couple if they become one.

Akeno giggled while Gerard snorted in amusement. "Still I sense great power in that mansion and also a barrier. A powerful one at that." He raised his opened hands to the skies and began chanting. "By the power of Cyttorak, lend me your strength to remove what divides evil from me." As he chanted, magic began forming around his hands making the Devil's stare in awe at the display. When it was fully charged he threw it at the building in the form of a blast of concentrated energy.

The blue beam, as it was beast described, flew toward its target but stopped just outside the gate as if some invisible wall blocked it. The sorcerer however, didn't yield in his attack. He poured more energy into it and soon enough a barrier appeared and soon shattered under the powerful spell.

"Ara ara, can't wait to see what punishment you have in store for the strays." Akeno said excitedly licking her lips a hint of sadism in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Gerard.

With the barrier removed the doors to the mansion were blasted opened and in stepped the Gremory team.

"Stray devils, I am Rias Gremory from the Gremory clan! We have come to end your terror!" The red head declared to the empty room her answer was silence. Her eyes were all about looking for anything suspicious. "Most of time strays are always and those are easy to deal with. This is different however, it's very unusual because strays don't work in groups."

"Hmm it could be, there is a powerful devil within this group leading them."

"There is… she's not trying to hide her power. She's challenging us, wishes to see who's more powerful. Prepare yourself everyone."

"Yes," An arrogant voice echoed through the room. "Prepare yourself, for death!"

Gerard summoned forth his magic noticing Kiba and Issei stepped forward summoning forth their weapons. Within Kiba's hand was a two handed broadsword while a bright green light shinned on Issei's left arm and when disappeared was a red gauntlet shaped like a claw with a big green gem on the hand. "What is that?" He asked looking to Issei's hand.

"That is why I wished to have Issei join my peerage. What he possesses is a sacred gear, basically weapons God created for humans to wield. That is the Boosted Gear were inside is Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor!" She turned her attention back to who replied. "Come forth stray devil and we will deliver a swift and painless death!"

"It is you who will be given a swift death, Gremory." The voice answered and from out of the shadows came a tall slender woman with shoulder length white hair and a voluptuous body clayed in a white pinstripe suit, the suite top nearly unbuttoned ending just above her waist to allow all to see her busty cleavage. Within her right hand was a cane which she leaned upon. Her silver eyes staring at the red head. "Gremory and her lapdogs, I am Crystal, welcome to my home but please show yourself out." She waved her black gloved hand in a shooing motion, indicating them to leave.

"Oh man look at those milk pillow!" Drool fell from Issei's mouth as he stared at the Crystals bust. "Those are so huge! I wanna-"

"Wanna what?" Growled Gerard in a threatening tone to the pervert. Even in a deadly situation he was an idiotic pervert thinking about woman and their breasts. Oh how he wished to punch him right now.

"Issei, focus!" Commanded Rias who also heard Issei and caught Gerard's expression. She too wished he'd focus on the situation and not boobs. "Gerard, I said we'd show you what we can do so let us do so. As the King I have lead of the peerage and great power, observe." Rias stepped forward summoning her magic which looked like fire colored black with red outlining surrounding her open hands. "Crystal, this is your last chance! Surrender now or you will force our hand!"

"Surrender? You'll kill me either way!" She answered in an annoyed tone.

"So be it." Upon saying those words Rias unleashed her Power of Destruction upon the stray. The attacked looked like a flamethrower spewing unconformable fire! There was no way the Stray could survive her attack, she part of the Gremory house!

Suddenly Crystal clicked her cane on the ground and in doing so formed a giant wall of ice and when the enemy attack made contact it didn't shatter like Rias had expected it to! No, instead her attack was frozen! Crystal laughed loudly, her bust jiggling while doing so. "That's it? This is what Rias Gremory is capable of!? What a joke that was pathetic! Compared to your brother he'd have obliterated my Ice Wall with ease! You're just like the rest of higher ups, arrogant and overconfident!"

"Hold your tongue, Crystal! Speak ill of me but not of my friends!"

Crystal narrowed her eyes at the speaker, the handsome black haired one. "And you are who that would as such a thing?"

"I am Gerard Price, sorcerer of Earth and ally to Rias!"

"Sorcerer of Earth? I think you mean magician, handsome. Since your ally of hers I suppose you made a pact with her, what did she offer to make you join her, her virginity?"

"Hey only one who'll be taking Buchou's virginity is me, lady!"

Gerard pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "Will you shut up and focus, pervert!? We are in the middle of a battle to kill a stray! I call upon The Flames of the Faltine to incinerate this villain!" He stuck his arms out, left hand overlapping the right and from it shot a stream of fire toward the surprised Crystal! The fire made contact with the Ice and began to melt it! "Fire is strong against Ice, did you not take science class?" He heard Akeno giggle at his question to Crystal.

Crystal on the other hand had raised her cane, a magic symbol appearing before it shooting ice at the wall to keep the fire at bay. Of course she knew ice was weak against fire, only a baby wouldn't know that! That magician had great power meaning he was someone not to underestimate. She smirked upon seeing the flames be halted by her continuous supply of ice to the wall. It was quickly replaced with a frown when seeing another attack sent by Rias to join in the assault to breach the wall!

"Servants, we are under attack!" She called before replicating herself with an ice clone to take her place to stall the enemy while she herself retreated further into the mansion!

"She's escaping!" Akeno declared preparing to give chase after the stray.

"We got more pressing matters to attend to, Akeno-Sempai! More are coming!" Koneko called from her positon with arms raised for battle. The moment she finished her sentence, crashing through the ice wall came a massive Minotaur clayed in red armor and wielding a giant battle axe!

Riding upon its shoulders was a girl the same age as Koneko with two horns sticking out of its head four arms! Her attire was a sailor suite, the shirt replaced by a small bikini top, and in each hand was a magic wand with a star on it! "Oh what fun, Devils to kill, Devils to rip apart, Devils to eat! Stomp them into the ground Mini!" She yelled with delight as she blasted a yellow beam at Asia who had dived out of the way in time while the Minotaur now dubbed as "Min!" charged toward Rias with its axe raised high to slice her in two!

There was the sound of steal met steal! Kiba had intercepted the attack just in time!

Gerard was taken aback by the speed displayed by the boy, he was on the opposite side of the room and now he stood before Rias, his tiny swords holding out against the giant axe! He wanted to ask but stopped when he heard something approaching him quickly! He summoned Zhu-Chang's blades nonverbally and spun to face his attack! The Chinese Dao's scrapped against giant claws belonging to a woman, a shirtless woman to be exact, with the lower portion of her body being that of a spider and a scorpion tail coming out the end! "By the Mystic Moons of Munnopor!" Gerard cried in surprise before pushing the clawed hand away and trying to land a hit on the monster which was in vain however, the blades were blocked by the woman crossing her clawed hands together! His eyes flickered up to see the scorpion tail prepare to pierce him!

"Hold on Sempai!" Koneko yelled in her usual stoic tone as she jumped at the spider scorpion woman and delivering a punch to its stomach! Said punch was so powerful it knocked it off its legs and onto its side!

"Dragon shot!" Yelled an unknown voice.

"Dragon wah!?" Gerard was suddenly tackled to the ground by Koneko and before he could ask a red beam flew overhead hitting the monster in the chest! Said blast was so powerful it caused the whole upper body of the woman to explode in a glory of blood and guts! "Ugh that's nasty!"

"Fucking hell I was aiming for the spider part! Now I'll never get to see those bouncy boobies ever again!"

"Stow it, pervert. Less whining more kicking ass." Reprimanded Koneko who helped Gerard to his feet. "I got your back, Sempai."

"Thanks for the save, Koneko. How many more are there?"

A cry was heard and they saw Kiba disengage the Minotaur and for it, along with its rider, get blasted of lighting.

"Ara ara huhuhu it's so delightful to hear your screams! I think I'm getting a little wet from it."

Gerard was taken aback by what he heard Akeno say. He looked to her and saw she was wearing her shrine maiden outfit and had a _very_ happy smile upon her face. By the look on her face and what he heard her say he quickly figured out what she was and boy was it a surprise. "You're a sadist!?"

"Only to those who are our enemies." She replied cheerfully as a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. She continued to send blots of lighting down upon the Minotaur and loli till the great beast crashed to the floor and its rider rolling off. "Ara ara, I never expected you to still be alive."

"You bitch!" Yelled the loli, flat chest exploded after the burning of her top! "I'll kill you! You fucking cunt! You little shit of a whore! You-!" Her words were silenced by the actions of Kiba who removed her head at lighting speed.

The carnage within the room did little to effect the magic wielder for he had seen worse in his universe.

"Gerard-kun, I hope this hasn't disturbed you in anyway." Akeno said flying down to him with a faint blush on her face. "I-I hope my sadist doesn't make you think differently of me."

"Not in the slightest, Akeno. We are entitled as being of the universe to like and dislike what we wish." He said quickly answered while glaring at a weeping Issei over the dead spider scorpion woman he blew to pieces. 'First perverts, then sex addicted girls, now a sadist…is there no one normal within this universe? I should be thankful I'm not there enemy or I'd feel her wrath.' He thought.

"Hey, we should get moving. From what I can smell, including the ice bitch, there are four strays remaining." Koneko answered.

"Then let's waste no time no exterminating the strays. Not one shall escape tonight. Will split up to hunt them down. Issei go with Asia, Kiba you're with Koneko, Gerard, Akeno and I will deal with Crystal. Seeing her power displayed before means she will not be easy to defeat." Rias ordered.

"No, Asia should go with Koneko. Kiba you can accompany the fool."

"Hey why are you giving orders all of a sudden!? You're not even part of the peerage, let alone a Devil."

Gerard sent another glare to the pervert. "Your right and the reason is partly due to your perverted nature and this way it will work better. However, the decision is up to Rias, she is your king."

Rias cupped her chin in thought thinking of sorcerer's idea. Issei and Asia had training but they were still new and need more training to bolster their strength. Kiba and Koneko had more experience in hunting strays and poor Asia was no fighter. At last she spoke up, they were wasting time with this planning and need to get the job done. "Koneko will go with Issei and Kiba you accompany Asia. Now no more wasting time, we got some Strays to slay." And with that they split off into their groups, Gerard hiding a sly smirk at Rook's threat to smash the pervert's sacred jewels to pieces before going out of ear shot.

Even a gentleman like him felt the pervert deserved a threat like that. Threaten the sacred place and they submit like a dog. "So how did Issei get his Sacred Gear, what do they do?"

"It all depends on God from the Bible." Answered Rias happy he asked this question. "The Sacred Gear is gifted to anyone, many historical figures have used them to obtain there fame. When I discovered that Issei was the possessor of the Boosted Gear I realized then that I had someone special. Someone who with the right training could unlock powers to kills gods."

"The way you phrase that sounds like you want him to kill gods." Gerard said with a hint of anger while he narrowed his eyes at red head.

"Then you misunderstand Rias, Gerard-Kun." Akeno added in. "Isse could obtain the power to kill gods but he would never use it like that. He'd use that power instead to protect the ones he loves. You shouldn't be so hard on him. Yes he is a pervert and yes I know you hate them but he truly is a nice person once you get to know him better. He has an unyielding determination to never give up. It was he who saved Rias from her forced marriage to Raiser Phenex."

"Oh really, what did he say his reason for stopping it was?" Gerard asked intrigued by the priestess words hoping the answer would be good.

Akeno stifled a giggle. "He said Rias virginity was his to take."

Gerard facepalmed at her words sighing in annoyance. Why did God from the Bible have to put one of those Sacred Gears into a fool like that? He's a pervert with no real goals expect peeping on naked girls taking virginities. That boy needed serious help to change his ways and realized becoming a harem king isn't worth striving for. "You know I recall each of your peerage members saying what cheese piece they were. From what I saw in our battle against those Strays, Kiba used speed and Koneko had incredible strength."

Rias smiled again. "Indeed you are. Each piece has their own special ability. Kiba being my Knight's has super speed and Rooks have super strength and tough defense. Bishops, on the other hand, solely use magic, you could say their like magicians. Queens have the traits of all three the previous pieces mentioned. Akeno uses the bishop trait due to her powerful skills in magic, which mainly is lighting and because of that it's earned her the title Priestess of Thunder. Lastly are Pawns, there trait is unique because they can be granted promotion to anything piece such as Queen or even King. As your aware there are normally 8 Pawns in chess, I would have 7 left but I had to use them all to reincarnate Isse-kun due to his Sacred Gear. I would never trade my darling Isse-kun for a full set of 8 pawns."

"And pray tell why you wouldn't?"

"Think of it this way, Gerard-san. If Issei was to master his Sacred Gear and he was granted promotion to King then he would be a force to be reckoned with."

Gerard whistled wondering if he would ever see that power unleashed by the pervert. Only time would tell. "This Boosted Gear, is it the only one?"

"Their many more besides that. Thousands, their ones we don't even know about, each having their own unique shape and ability. Asia's Twilight Healing is a prime example, it takes the form of a ring and can heal almost any injury inflicted upon someone and Sword Birth, which is Kiba's, are swords as the name implies."

"What about Akeno and Koneko do they have these Sacred Gears too?" He asked glancing at the priestess in wonder.

"No they cannot, as I said before God imbeds the Sacred Gears to humans. However it is very rare for a supernatural being to obtain one.

"Then what do they have?"

"Abilities that make us both…special." Akeno answered.

Something about the way she said special left a bad taste in her mouth. As if she wished to not say what exactly these abilities were. Still though these special abilities the Queen and Rook had sounded interesting to see. What exactly where they, reality warping, time stopping, unlimited power? If they ever were in a dire situation perhaps he'd see them show their hidden talents.

His mind then drifted back to the pieces Rias had used, and from what he gathered she still had the second bishop, rook, and knight to still use. If he had joined her peerage… "What piece would you have used on me?"

"Either my second Rook or Knight. Your power in magic is incredible, it's on pair with Akeno's and I think you've have made a great bishop if reincarnated as one.

"So that means you already have two bishops…where is your second bishop, I've never him or her around the peerage?"

Rias remained silent at his question wondering if she should tell him about her…other piece. Should she really say so? That poor boy had been sealed away within that room for a long long time. Could she trust him with information like that? Everyone within her peerage, minus Issei and Asia knew about him. It wouldn't hurt to share about it…"My second bishops…is a special case, he has trouble controlling his power and that forced me seal him away to keep him safe should that power go out of control."

"I assume he too has a Sacred Gear?" When he received a nod from Rias she piqued his curiosity about the second bishop. The power of his Sacred Gear must be immeasurable if he can't control it and force his master to seal him away. If that power was magic then maybe he and Akeno could teach him to control it wouldn't hurt to try. When that would happen he wouldn't know, would Rias even unseal the Bishop?

"That's not important right now. What is at this moment is stopping Crystal."

"Which reminds me, you said it was a _he_ not a she! Doses your familiar need glasses because I saw a woman greeting us not a man." Gerard replied with annoyance.

"Probably or she could be another Stray who has control over her powers. Come to think of it, the two Strays from before had uncontrollable power radiating off them. I think there's something more going on here than we thought."

"Do you think we should call Sona? Having back up would be useful if things go south." Akeno replied ready to contact the Sitri Devil should her master command it.

"For now let us wait. I want to see what else is-" She paused when the symbol to her house appeared beside her ear like a telephone. "Yes?"

"Buchou, we've deal with the Stray. Where searching for Kiba and will be with you shortly." Came Koneko's voice.

"Excellent work, Koneko and watch yourself, I think there's more to these strays than I thought." Rias replied then cut the connection. "We gotta find Crystal."

"No need for that, Gremory, I'm right here!" And before the three could turn, they were blasted by a gust of wind and ice!

"Oh joy did Christmas came early!?" Gerard half questioned half joked as he shielded his vision from the intense blizzard.

"Oh no my dear magician. It is the powers gifted to me when I first came into this world. The power of ice!" Crystal's voice replied with much arrogance.

"Then let's melt this ice then! I invoke The Flames of the Faltine to-" before he could enact the chant the Stray Devil suddenly appeared before him and sized his hands. His eyes widened in horror as he watched them started to get covered in ice.

"Now, now, now, we can't have you doing that, handsome." Crystal said with a smug look.

"Get your hands off him, Stray!" Akeno ordered and sent a ball of fire at her! It soared to its target but was ceased when another gust of wind blew through the hall and to the Queen's surprise literally turned the fireball into a snowball and sent flying right back at her. She dodged the snowball and countered with a blast of lightning but that too was blocked by an ice wall.

Crystal smirked at the futile attempts by the black haired girl. "Futile, like your masters". She squeezed Gerard's hand and the ice began to creep up his forearms slowly. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you immediately. I'll leave you frozen so you can watch those bitches you care for die and then you can be my new house decoration."

But all Gerard said was "Ikthalon, I call on thee to cease these icy winds and liberate my arms from there frozen coffin!" Upon that chant the wind that blew against them instantly stopped but his arms remained frozen. He scowled as Ikthalon had not come thru with freeing his arms. Nevertheless, this gave him the opportunity to head-butt the surprised stray and draw some distance between them thus allowing Akeno to jump in from of him and launch more fireballs at the stray who in turn formed ice walls and an ice shield to protect herself.

"What did you just do? How did you stop the winds?" Akeno asked firing another fireball.

"I called upon Ikthalon to stop the winds."

"Who's Ikthalon?"

"Never mind that can you unfreeze my hands?"

"I can but your hands…"

"No time do it!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

After firing one more fireball at the ice devil she turned to face Gerard, she held fire in her hands and a sorrowful expression on her face. Regret filled her heart at what the sorcerer was asking her to do, but if his hands were to be freed it had to be done. Quickly she grabbed his hands encasing them in fire receiving a grunt as a reply. Why did he make her do this? She had power over ice and could shattered the ice easily…or would she have shattered his arms? She shuttered to think of hurting one of her friends in order to help them. She was doing so right now actually! The flames may hurt Gerard but what he ordered her to do hurt more. 'I won't let anything like this happen again, Gerard-kun.'

The last of the ice melted away and what remained were hands covered in blisters and burns. Akeno turned away unable to accept the damage she brought upon his flesh. She wanted to cry but instead found a different emotion flowing through her, anger. Anger at Crystal, that Stray caused this, she froze his hands, she forced her to burn Gerard-kun!

"You bitch! I won't let you hurt him ever again!" She declared while sending forth not a ball but a wave of flames at the Stray, the fire consuming everything within its path! Anger, sorrow, and murder were what emotions that swirled within the priestess eyes. Of course she was upset about hurting a friend, anyone would be, but the way she felt was different. It wasn't anger of hurting a friend more like a boyfriend. Why was she thinking that way, was she starting to like him more than just a friend?

Crystal scowled at the attack, she could try countering the attack and hope she wasn't killed in the process or…She tapped her cane and formed a teleportation circle beneath her and disappeared in a swirl of snow.

Rias felt her temper flair, she was furious their enemy escaped again! It was exactly like trying to stop Hextin. This was the second time encountering the stray and if she was utilizing hit and run tactics against her peerage, they could be frozen statues by now. The thought of seeing them like that doubled her furry at Crystal. Her magical energy swirling around her like a hurricane!

"No time for temper tantrums, Rias, agh, we gotta stop those strays."

It when Gerard spoke up that she finally realized he was there and his burnt hands. "Your hands!? What happened?"

"Frozen, told Akeno to unfreeze them. Don't look so surprised you two, didn't you say Twilight Healing can heal almost everything? I'm sure a few blisters and burns can be cured by Asia." He said it as if something like this occurred before with doubled the Devils surprise. He took off down the hall in search of their enemy. The two Devils following behind to speak.

The trio continued down the hall, the sorcerer taking the lead. Soon they reached a pair of doors and before they could go through they heard footsteps approaching them.

"Buchou, Akeno-san, Gerard-sempai!" Approaching was Asia followed by Kiba and upon seeing the humans burnt hands the former nun acted quickly activating her Twilight Healing.

A green glow appearing around her and Gerard's hands. It was instantaneous, the wounds inflicted began to heal, the blisters disappearing and new flesh appearing were burns had previously been. So the Twilight Healing could heal anything it made contact with, truly Asia was gifted with an incredible power. She and the other two Sacred Gear users Rias had within her peerage would become something greater once they obtain mastery over their godly gifts.

When the healing had stopped he flexed his hands testing them to see how they worked. Perfectly, it was as if they had never been frozen or burnt at all. He looked around at his allies, noticing Koneko and the pervert weren't with them. "Were are the others?"

"We don't know? After taking care of that stray we went in search for them but couldn't find them anywhere. We did however encounter another Stray, it's been taken care of already, and then we found you three." Kiba answered looking all around in case someone was planning to surprise attack them.

"I hope there ok." Asia said nervously.

Just then there came a great crash beyond the door and a yell that sounded like something or someone getting punched very hard. Wasting no time the Devils rushed inside and saw another Stray Devil, this one having the body of some four legged demon creature with a long neck, go flying through the air after being delivered a double punch to the face by Koneko and what looked like a warrior in red armor shaped like a dragon. Its red color scheme and green orb making it a obvious who that was.

"Is _that_ the power Issei has?" Gerard asked in surprise watching him launch at the Stray and sending another punch to its face.

"He has incredible power but he's still a pervert." Koneko answered cracking her gloved knuckles. "Buchou." She added with a nod.

"Now we're all here!" Said Rias just as Issei finished the Stray and joined the group. "There number have dwindled and that leaves Crystal."

"Does it?" A voice asked, a male's voice.

The peerage gathered around their King readied themselves for a fight and to defend Rias. There was a defining bang and a pair of doors on the left were blasted off there hinges followed by a icy winds and icicles.

Gerard and Akeno acted fast, the male enacting a protection shield to protect their friends from the icy assault while Akeno sent a blast of ice to intercept the enemies attack. They collided in a shower of ice, sparks, and explosions. How dose ice spark and explode, that made no sense!? But a lot of things didn't make sense.

The sound of clapping was heard when the smoke began to dissipate. "Bravo. Well done in countering my Queen's attack."

Everyone tensed at his words. Did he say Queen? Wasn't this a Stray Devil!? Then out of the smoke came two people, one was Crystal. The other looked like an aristocrat from the Victorian era. His shirt and pants were red, while the vest wore over the button shirt and riding boots were black. He had a handsome face with strands of auburn hair hanging in front of his face while the rest fell to his shoulders in a wavy pattered. He wore square shaped spectacles on his nose and a top hat upon his head and in his right hand was a cane exactly like Crystals.

"What are you?" Rias demanded eyeing both beings. This obviously wasn't a normal Stray extermination. Would Sona need to be called for backup, she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"I'm glad you ask, Ms. Gremory. I am Aubrey." Replied the red head Devil.

"Aubrey!?" Akeno gasped with surprise. "Are you saying you're Red Death Aubrey!? Former heir to the Lucius Clan?"

"I still am." Aubrey replied calmly but a hint of anger in his tone. "The Lucius family may be extinct but we still live on through me and my Queen, Crystal."

"Maybe wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" Isse asked confused while trying to keep his eyes off the Ice Devil's bosom.

"Aubrey is a Devil who, like the Lucius Family, fought in the Great War and then in the Civil War on the pro war faction. They were wiped out by the Four Great Satan's but we were wrong for the one who stands before us is Aubrey Lucius, first born son to Lord Lucius, and heir to the now extinct family. I thought you had died in the Civil War…" Rias answered, eyes locked on the Devil duo. She thought Crystal had been a Stray who had control over her power, instead she was actually a Queen. A Queen who was the loyal servant to the last Lucius, Aubrey. What reason could he have in Kuoh, why _did_ he come here? Did anyone even know he was still alive, if not they it had to be known _if_ he escaped!

"Die? No - become stronger, yes."

"Why are you here?" Repeated Rias.

"What else my dear, but you. I've come for you…for revenge!" His good nature now replaced by anger. "Revenge for what your brother did! I saw it! I saw him _murder_ my father and brothers! I could do nothing to help! I escaped through a back door you fools didn't know of and for years I have planned my revenge on Sirzechs and once it is done, your father and brother will know the pain I felt when I bring your corpse to them! As for your servants…" His eyes lingered on Akeno. "They will be my slaves and those Sacred Gears will be mine and hmm?" He stopped when he saw the black haired man walk towards him a neutral expression on his face. His Queen had told him who that was thus causing an amused smirk to creep onto his pale face. "Ah the sorcerer of Earth, Gerard Price. You are not part of her peerage which makes you no enemy of mine. What say you on this matter?"

"Must it end in bloodshed? The path to revenge will not achieve you anything, Lord Aubrey. You can turn away from it and surrender peacefully." He asked.

"Gerard what are you saying!? He's an enemy to Devil society! He must be exterminated!" Rias yelled in surprise. Trying to talk him out of his quest for revenge was futile. He had threatened to kill Satan Lucifer's sister and heir to the Gremory household.

"You can end this if you surrender and come quietly."

"Your offer is generous, Price-san."

"Then will you submit?"

Aubrey's expression turned to one of remorse. "No. I'm sorry but it's too late. Revenge is all I have left." His brow furrowed and glared at Rias. "If you side with Gremory then you are our enemy. Crystal my Queen, let us end this." He and his Queen raised their canes two magic circles appeared and from them fire and ice shot toward its opponents.

Gerard crossed his arms over his chest forming a bubble around himself. The fire and ice attack collided with the shield doing no danger what so ever, but its user was having trouble keeping it together under the powerful attacks. Gritting his teeth Gerard threw his hands outs expanding the magic bubble and redirecting the attacks into the ceiling! "I summon the Bolts of Bedevilment!" Bolts of lightning shot out of the sorcerer's hands toward the traitorous Devils! The attack missed their targets for they split up and zoomed toward him at incredible speed, their canes forming into rapiers! He ceased his lightning attack and summoned the Blades of Zhu-Chang into his hands and just in time too! The Devil's had closed the distance in minutes but were too slow to prevent him from defending against their strikes.

"Very impressive, human." Commented Aubrey with a smirk and pulled away to send another attack!

Rias and her peerage watched the human hold his own against the two Devils. No words could describe the fight, it was a deadly duel of life and death. Slashes and blocks from the East clashed against thrust and parries from the West. Their movements were fast, precise, and elegant yet either of them had received any sort of wound or scratch upon their bodies. She noticed Gerard swing wide leaving himself exposed to-she winced at seeing him get stabbed in the shoulder! His blades were then disarmed and the two Devil's went in for the killing blow.

Just as the peerage was about to assist their human ally what happened was something they never thought was possible! The blades went through Gerard but not a single drop of blood was spilled! "Now your chance, Rias!" They heard him yelled! Still trying to figure out what the hell he did Rias and Akeno wasted no time in charging up their attacks and sent them forth toward their surprised enemies! Just as Aubrey and Crystal were about to fly away to dodge the attack they heard Gerard enact another spell-something about chains binding his enemies-and indeed chains wrapped around their bodies preventing them from moving. All they could was watch in horror as the Power of Destruction and Lighting fly toward them!

"NO I CANNOT DIE LIKE THIS! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Aubrey howled in defiant rage trying desperately to free himself of the chains! He stared at the intangible magician with anger, admiration, and jealousy. "?"

"I'm a sorcerer."

Then darkness enveloped the three and the area were they stood was obliterated to nothingness with smoke flying everywhere!

"Gerard-kun!" Akeno cried ceasing her attack and ran to were the three beings formally stood. Why did he tell them to do that!? What was going through Gerard's head after being stabbed, was he even _stabbed_ at all!? It looked like he was but there was no wound, no torn cloth from the sword going through! As the dust cleared she halted in her tracks her eyes widened as much as they went. Laying on all fours panting heavily was a living breathing Gerard. She was speechless, she couldn't find her voice to speak only stare at him in amazement. He had _survived_ the Power of Destruction! How had he done it!?

Gerard collapsed onto the ground finding it hard to breath. "Geez I used to much magic. Fuck…well it was worth it to exterminate those two."

"What did you just do?" Kiba asked when reaching him still in awe at what had just happened.

"The …Chains of Krakkan are a useful binding spell…should have thought of it sooner…as for what just occurred, I simply used my magic to go intangible. Audrey Lucius and Crystal they were no push overs…" He inhaled a deep breath of air when Asia's healing began to take its effect.

"Geez…you're a stupid fool!" Issei yelled in anger. This however caused Gerard to laugh at the Red Dragon Emperors wielder.

"Hehehe. Who's the more foolish; the fool or the fool who follows him?" A smirking Gerard questioned, enjoying the pervert's reaction. He looked like a tea pot over boiling. He always wanted to say that to someone and now he got that chance. "Still...I can't believe I'm being scolded like a child by you. That's funny."

"I'll show you funny when I stomp your nuts in, pretty boy!" Issei shouted back, he was getting fed up by the magician's words. It was like having another Koneko around.

"Oh my Isse, don't go doing rash things or you'll be punished severely." Sparks danced around her finger tips as she sent a very pleasant smile Issei's way making him shiver and back away from the Gerard.

Rias smiled amusingly at the threat sent to Issei by her Queen and that proved Akeno had feelings for Gerard. But did he have the same feelings for her? 'They'd make such a cute couple together.' She giggled thinking of the two black haired magic users holding hands.

"Something funny, Buchou?" Kiba asked his polite smile on his face as he helped Gerard to his feet after Asia finished healing him.

"It's nothing important." She said with a wave of her hand. "Well done everyone. Tonight has been full of surprises hasn't it? First the discovery of a group of Strays which turns out to be controlled by Aubrey Lucius who survived till tonight, and turns out to be alive, and we've learned more incredible powers our other worldly friend possesses."

"Ara ara Gerard-kun, you are full of surprises."

"Surprises you can't wait to uncover huh, Akeno-hime?" Gerard teased with a wink making the priestess of thunder giggle. However what he was unaware about was that Akeno was _very_ excited to uncover those secrets as proven by the lustful lip of her lips unnoticed by everyone, save for two people, Rias and a stranger hidden within the shadows.

 **End**

 **ReadXReview**

 **Phew what a chapter, possibly my longest yet within this story.**

 **First let's talk about Aubrey Lucius. I gave a little background and reason why he was their and yes I know I probably wasted a good villain for Gerard but don't work, this won't be the end of Lucius. How he'll come back...**

 **Still working on that.**

 **I don't remember if I said this before but I won't make Gerard godlike that ruins a character, he's needs struggles and fights he cannot win and those will come in due time. For now he's facing weaker foes, the big boys will be coming soon.**

 **I feel like more description should be added into the fights but i don't wanna make these chapters super long and boar you guys..**

 **Lastly, I'd like you all to post ideas you think would be good to add to the story and if anyone would like to help by** **proof reading they can do so, write it within the comments and i'll send you a link to the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Choices.**

Koneko dug her first into the monsters stomach sending it crashing to the ground with a boom.

"I summon the Chains of Krakkan to bind this foe!" Upon those words chains shot from the ground Wrapping around the Stray and constricting its form. "Akeno!"

"Ufufuf, get ready Stray, you're about to get the shock of your life."

Lighting fell from on high striking its target with the force of a freight train! The Stray roared in pain under the assault while the attack giggled like a little girl getting a new toy as she inflicted unyielding pain upon the hideous man creature. It hear rate started beating faster and faster till it could take no more and gave out under constant electrocution! When the two Devils and human saw it wasn't moving or making a sound the attack ceased.

"Ara ara, I was hoping it'd experience more punishment." Akeno giggled again a faint blush upon her face.

"It deserved what it got." Kaneko muttered looking down her torn clothes. That stupid Stray had torn her shirt and bra right off her exposing her whole upper body. Something which made her very mad and uncomfortable due to her sempai having to see-ahem-nothing there. Nevertheless, she was lucky it was Gerard and not the pervert to see. He had the manners to not let a woman's body distract him from a more serious situation. That was something she wished that idiotic pervert had. She wished for so many things, such as Gerard-sempai being in the peerage and not Issei-dope or wishing her sister had never abandoned her to fend for herself.

Her musing was stopped when she felt something heavy fall over her tiny frame and was surprised to see it was her sempai's jacket. She truly wished he'd have joined her peerage, she truly wished it. But it was inevitable, who knew what would happen if an Evil Piece was used on him, would his magic reject it or would it backfire and kill him? She didn't wish to see such a good man die. He was so kind to everyone except the pervert. To her, he was like a brother she never had…she wished she had. "Thanks." She said wrapping the jacket tighter around her.

Gerard said nothing, he just looked at the dead Stray. Its lifeless eyes stared at him, as if it was looking into his soul. Pity filled his heart at seeing this…being be slain. Did they have to kill it was there no other choice? He wished killing wasn't the only way, that was for last resorts but what these Devil's did…they didn't think of giving these lost souls a chance to come back. They just kill them on sight. He tired offering Lucius a chance to surrender but the Devil turned it down saying he'd be executed anyway…

"Gerard, were leaving." Akeno said solemnly.

"Be right there, Akeno-hime…" He called with a wave as he approached the corpse and with a heavy sigh closed its larges eyes whispering "I'm sorry. I wish there was another way."

The hunting party departed the old warehouse back to the club room, one with a heavy heart. Upon returning they were congratulated by Rias for their swift extermination of the Stray. They all replied, save for the human, who she noticed had a downcast expression on his face.

This surprised and worried her. What could it be that was bothering him, did he miss his home? That could be it, a month had gone by since his arrival and he was no doubt feeling homesick. She'd be the same way too if she was in his shows. Far away from all your loved ones, possibly never finding a way back to them, and being trapped in a world you didn't know about with unknown mysteries that could either help or kill you. She was sure he wished he could go home but she wished he wouldn't. He was a great ally to have on her side but more importantly, he was a good friend. He was on good terms with everyone within the club, especially Akeno who he seem to always be around during school, and even Issei even though he still looked down on for his perverted ways.

It was always funny seeing Isse getting scolded by the human as if he was his master. Speaking of master, Gerard was very discreet about who exactly his own master is, or was. Only that it was a wise man with incredible powers. The mystery surrounding to know who his master was got her excited, like trying to solve a mystery. Maybe if he found a way home, or a connecting between their worlds, then maybe she could finally meet him.

"How many Strays dose that make?" She heard Kiba asked her Queen. From what Rias counted, that had been the ninth or the eleventh Stray Devil to appear in Kuoh after encountering the Last of the Lucius Clan. The news about Aubrey Lucius being alive had spread all throughout the Underworld, many taking this knew with great shock. But who wouldn't been shocked to discover a survivor from an extinct clan had suddenly showed up and killed by Satan Lucifer's sister? Two days after that intense battle Strays had been spotted running amuck around Kuoh, this in turn had put Rias and Sona's peerage on nonstop hunts to exterminate them before Kuoh turned into a ghost town. The humans of the town had started to notice many people going missing and others being found dead. Questions were being asked, what was going on, who was doing this, was it a cult, a killer, a gang!? These Strays had to be exterminated before this got out of hand, before the humans learned about the supernatural world!

"Was that wise what we did?"

"Why do you sat that?" The red head asked looking up from the book she was about to read seeing the human stand in front of her desk.

"Killing Aubrey…Shouldn't we have captured and bring him to the Four Satan's for a trial? Then maybe we've have learned the whole reason for his revenge and how he was planning to make it happen."

"You say that now yet you let us kill him…"

….

"You tend to forget things when you're in the middle of a battle." He tried to defend but it was in vain.

"Even if we captured him he would have been put to death anyway. He threatened the heiress of the Gremory House and the sister of Satan Lucifer."

"But we have no evidence to prove he was still alive! What proof do we have he still existed? There's no corpse to examine, nor clothing, nothing!" He didn't mean to raise his voice but a situation like this was serious.

"You're thinking like a human."

"Cuz I am human!"

"A normal human. My brother is very powerful and he will believe me." Corrected Rias shutting her book and removing her classes. It appeared he still needed more educating on the supernatural world in this dimension.

"With great power comes great responsibility, Rias. What if they don't believe your word, what if they need proof what if-"

"Gerard, there's no point in talking about it anymore. You're over analyzing the situation. He's dead and word of it is already spreading. Now if you'll excuse me I must personally tell my brother about this. Issei, Asia you can leave. Kiba, Koneko will accompany you to your home. With this Stray Devil problem going on I don't want anyone traveling alone. Be stay and if you see any Strays, kill them!" Then she and her servants departed leaving Akeno and Gerard alone in the room.

Akeno watched the human pace the room trying to calm himself. He clearly had a lot on his mind and needed to get it off his chest. "Gerard-kun, talk to me." She said taking a seat and offering the available space to him but he kept pacing the room back and forth as if trying to deduce a mystery. "Gerard-kun listen, what goes on in your world is completely different to ours. Yes I agree we should have captured Aubrey and bring him for questioning but make no mistake Rias-"

"Will just talk to them!?" Gerard half yelled half asked waving his around about like a crazy person. "Just because she comes from a noble family doesn't me her words will be believable. Wasn't she the one who refused to marry Riser Phenex and wasn't she the one to cast aside her nobility to try to live the life of a normal girl? Isn't that what you told me, Akeno!? Simple words won't be enough to proof we encountered him and that attack that killed him left evidence behind! Furthermore, why must we keep killing these Stray Devils?! Why must we keep killing those who once were human!? Why not give them a chance at redemption? Why must we be the first to draw blood and not hear their side of the story!?"

She sighed as she listening to his outburst understanding what he was so upset about. "That's the reason, humans are dying. They're starting to get suspicious, there noticing strange things occurring, people disappearing mysteriously and turning up as corpses. We can't let the whole world know there are supernatural beings living among them, people will panic and organizations will be made to hunt us down and thus start a war between our two worlds. I'm sorry Gerard but there's no choice in this. All Strays _must_ die."

"No…there's _always_ a choice." Then he departed back to his home.

Akeno stared at the spot were the human had been and sighed sadly running a hand through her bands. Did he not realizes what he was trying to do what good would come of sparing a Stray Devil? If they were imprisoned they'd find a way to breakout and cause more havoc and the cycle would continue till the Stray was killed. They had no choice but to kill them, it was best this way for those Stray Devil's had no control over their power. They were mindless killers who wanted nothing else but blood to drink and flesh to eat. This brought up the question of how maybe Strays were there and where were they coming from? They don't just suddenly sprout out of the ground like zombies or mass produce…do they? Had Aubrey been working alone or could it be he was formerly in league with someone, someone who possessed a Sacred Gear that could create copies of Stray Devils and send them around Kuoh to wreak havoc? Might it not have been easier to just capture Lucius? Then maybe they'd have more answers than questions.

There were many questioned that needed answering her biggest question to herself was this, why did she have feelings for Gerard? Simple; because he was a good man. Always showing kindness to her, never judging her love for masochism, and making her feel happy. Not like when being with friends but more like someone love you no matter who you are or what you're like. Every time he brushed past her she'd feel her skin tingle at his touch. Could she bring herself to tell him and if so would he return her feelings and accept her who she really was?

At Sanctum, as its owner called it, Gerard sat within his meditation room pondering on Akeno's words. Of course these Strays were causing problems at the moment but did they _all_ have to die, could they not save one? He tried to save Lucius he really wished he had accepted his surrender instead of attacked him. He knew there was no choice however, Lucius had threatened his friends and enact revenge against Rias brother. He scowled angrily not wishing to think of Akeno as a slave.

Akeno, that girl was one of a kind. First he thought she was a simple high school priestess, then the discovery as a Devil, and now a sadist. Two of the three were surprises he didn't except but she nevertheless was one to not judge. She, like him, was a living being within the multiverse. A living being who he wouldn't deny was an excellent cook. Thought he only had one meal made by her, it was a meal he would never forget. The smile she'd give him was quite beautiful and he enjoy making her smile. Her laugh was quite cute too and-

….

Why was he thinking that why!? Of course she was a very pretty woman but she was a friend, just a friend. But the feel of her skin was soft. He wanted to touch it again, crease her cheeks gently and-NO-he would not think that way! She a friend and _only_ a friend! He had to get back to his world, he couldn't allow himself to be more than just friends with Akeno. Especially not after what happened with _her_ …

Days went by and the Stray Devil issues grew worse. Just yesterday two students of Kuoh were found dead in the center of downtown forcing security to be placed around the school itself. Parents feared for the safety of their children, worried they'd become a victim to these strange occurrences. Some parents, including Issei's, suggested homeschooling. This problem had to be deal with!

Rias on her part had told the Satan's of Lucius and to Gerard's surprise and anger, they believed her. She had no evidence but herself and the peerage to prove it! Anything would have been better than words, even a hair strand but the believe her like a parent would believe a child's lie. As for the Stray problem occurring, her brother said if it continued he would personally come to investigate what was going on. Speaking of Rias, the heiress was on her way to the Club room discussing the problem with Sona.

"If this keeps up, everyone in this town will leave including Hyoudou's parents. Eventually they'll figure out what's going on if you hypnotize them to stay while this problem is still going on." Sona said.

"His parents will be mine to deal with it comes to that, Sona. What concerns me more is Gerard. Akeno told me what was troubling me the day I went to inform the Four Satan's about Lucius. He doesn't understand just how dangerous these Strays are. I fear he may do something stupid."

"If he does I'm sure he can handle it. Why does that even worry you, he's not part of your peerage and he rarely interacts with my peerage."

"I know but he's a good person, Sona. I just wish he wouldn't be so stubborn about hunting Strays."

"Which reminds me, since Lord Lucifer will no doubt be looking into this matter if even he can't figure out the problem what then?" Sona asked pushing her glasses up.

"Then someone will, if not us, then either Grigori or Heaven. Word of this problem will spread, if it hasn't already. But hopefully we will discover the reason for this and what exactly is going on and why there are so many Strays."

"The other factions will get involved only if we they enter their territory which I highly doubt they will. The Strays have never left our territory. Could this be the ghost of Lucius still plotting his revenge?"

"Sona, even you know that no one can come back from the death. It's impossible."

"Maybe…speaking of the Strays, why are you sending Hyoudou-san, and Argento-san after one? Is that wise, they did just join and have little battle experience."

Rias smiled stopping short of entering the clubroom. "Not to worry I've sent Gerard to accompany them should they need help. However, those two need to get stronger to deal with Strays themselves. Once this whole ordeal is over and Spring break arrives I'll use that time to train my peerage. We need to get stronger if-"

She stopped when a loud thud came from within the room. She threw open the doors and found to her surprise Issei and Asia both asleep, the former of the two looking as if he had just rolled off the couch. There was one person not among them, she narrowed eyes having a good guess at what just happened and where her magician friend went.

He knew what he did would possibly cause strain on their friendship but he did what he did. To hell with what Rias says about killing all Strays, there had to be some, anyone, willing to give up and surrender. He knew that whatever anger the red head would unleash on him for putting her servants to sleep and going alone was something he could care less about, he wasn't even part of her peerage so it was no concern to him. He was going to do this, before they figured out what happened.

Gerard entered the old factory with little to no worry. He wasn't here to fight after all. "Hello!?" He called aloud his voice echoing off the walls. "I know you are here Stray Devil, come on out I mean you no harm!"

"Who are you? Have you come on behalf of that filth Rias Gremory!? Are you one of her servants!?" Said a voice within the shadows followed by what sounded like swords being draw.

"No. I am a human trained in the art of magic. I know Rias but I have come of my own accord. I'm Gerard Price and I come in peace Ms.…"

"You may call me Minikui."

That meant ugly in Japanese why did she call herself that? "Well Ms. Minikui, as I said I mean you no harm. I come in peace. I only wish to talk so come on out." He raised his hands in a surrender motion to show he meant true to his words.

"What is it you wish to speak of…human Gerard?"

"Why you strayed."

A harsh laughed came from the shadows. "You came here to ask why I became a Stray."

"Yes, I'd like to know why? Surly there's a reason for doing so?" He was answered by a long silence, a very long one. Time wasn't on his side, Rias would no doubt come looking for him and this was his only chance to talk to a Stray and learn why they did it. Then at last a sigh was heard from Minikui and she stepped out of the shadows. He looked up to get a view of her face and he had to admit she was a pretty woman, long white hair falling just past her shoulders with crimson red eyes. Like all Strays he encountered there was nothing to conceal their sacred areas but he wasn't bother by it.

"You wanna know why I left huh? Very well I will tell you. I was a Rook to powerful Devil, but he was crude, veil, and hurt me whenever I failed a task he ordered. Sometimes he'd rape me as punishment. I couldn't take it no more so did the only thing I could do. I killed him, slit his throat. That however…" She moved down from wherever she was perched to the ground and stepped completely out of the shadows to show the sorcerer the rest of what she could call a body. It was large and shaped like a lizard's body sporting six legs and two spiked tails with blades on the end. "Cause this to happen. Without him controlling my power I became this. I'm hideous!"

"Not true." Replied the sorcerer with a gentle smile. "I have seen much fouler things then what you've became, Ms. Minikui. So after killing your master you fled to the human world."

"Because I once was human." She answered a hint of sadness in her voice. "Life was perfect, I was a dancer with a wonderful man before dying and becoming a Devil. I thought it would give me a second chance at life, not slavery and punishment! After killing that bastard of a master I vowed any Devil who comes for me will die!"

"Don't be fool." Gerard answered pity filling him at her story. "You're no match for Rias or her peerage. Why not stop running and surrender?"

"No! They'll kill me like every Stray they encounter!" Minikui protested, fear in her eyes. "I only wish to find a way to hide this ugly form and try to live my life as it once was. You wouldn't happen to know a spell to change me would you?"

"I'm sorry but I have no knowledge of such a spell." Gerard answered shaking his head the pity he already had for the woman doubled as her face filled with more sadness. "However, I can-"

"Gerard!"

Minikui paled and Gerard furrowed his brow. Time was up he had been caught! He turned around to see a very angry Rias followed by her peerage each with different expressions. Kiba, Asia, and Akeno looked concerned, Koneko was stoic like always, and Issei was muttering cursers under his breath to the magic wielder.

"You lead them straight to me!" Minikui yelled glaring daggers at the human. Her fear replaced by anger.

Gerard ignored her accusation and continued staring down the red hared Devil. "I assume you're here to kill Minikui? Before you do so-"

"I don't wanna hear your excuses! You put a sleeping spell on my servants and try saving one of those things!" Rias snapped anger coursing through her body His heart was too pure, he was too blind to realize how dangerous Strays really were! She stepped forward her eyes never leaving the human. "This Stay as to be put down!"

"Like a dog with rabies!? I see nothing wrong with her! She killed her master because he tortured and raped her!"

"She _killed_ her master, Gerard. Her uncontrolled power will consume her she has to be execution now move or you will be moved!"

"I will not."

"Stand aside, Price!" Rias flared her demonic power while raising her hand. "Don't make me kill you too!"

The human flared his own power summoning lightning to his hands ready to fight if need be. "Spare Minikui! Give her a chance to let her say what she wishes to! I thought you said your family treats servants like family!"

"Servants, Price, servants! We don't treat Strays like family nor do we spare them!"

"So you'd kill anyone in your peerage if they became a Stray!?" Gerard fired back, anger filling his eyes.

"How dare you!" Rias yelled charging her attack. Her anger was overflowing now, she near breaking point and could care less if Gerard was hurt. However before spelled could be fired her Akeno jumped between her two friends.

"Stop it, both of you!" Akeno ordered hands spread wide to stop them their fighting. "He's right about Lucius, we should have spared him! He might have had answers for why there are so many Strays running around! He's chosen to give her a chance and if that's his choice then that is mine too! I won't let you harm Gerard-kun!"

Whatever Rias said to her was drowned out, from out of the corner of her eye she saw the Stray silently move its tails above its head positioning them to strike Gerard in the head. She stared at the blades feeling dark memories resurface. Memories she wished not to remember but the situation she was in reminded her of that terrible day… She would not relive it again! The tail moved, sprouting her wings she flew straight to Gerard using all her strength to shove him out of harm's way!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gerard could do nothing but watch Rias unleash her attack on Minikui consuming the woman in its deathly power! He stared at the spot were the Stray stood nothing but destroyed ruble from the building remained. He threw Akeno off him eyes filled with anger toward the red head for her actions. Tears threatening to fall for the woman he tried to save. No words could describe the utmost hate he felt toward the Devil. No pity or remorse were shown on her face, only anger and disappointment toward him.

"So it seems you've made your choice…Devil" With those words he turned and summoned a portal to anywhere away from the Devil ignoring the cry from Akeno and the tears that fell from her eyes.

 **End.**

 **ReadXReivew**

 **I was stuck on what to do with the ending. Either I writer this which now looking at it doesn't seem that good, nor the other one were Akeno is hurt saving him and he killed Minikui, the Stray Devil, in anger realizing he was fooling himself into thinking Strays could be redeemed. But what's done is done. Now its on to the next chapter, and don't worry the Holy Sword Act will come.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Holy problems and a Dragon's awakening**

Well this was a surprise, an unexpected!

Two Holy Swordswoman, Irina Shidou and Xenovia Quarta if she remembered they names correctly, came to Japan on a mission to retrieve the fragments of Excalibur blades that were stolen from the Church by the Fallen Angels. Problems almost arose during the talks with the two Church argents when Xenovia wrongfully accused them of helping the Fallen Angel's plan and even having the guts to call Asia a witch and even offer to kill her! That of course had almost caused a fight to occur between her and Issei.

Rias was in no mood for more trouble and ordered her pawn to stand down and gave the church agents a warning that should they threaten her or one of her servants again, there would be serious consequences.

"A wise move, Buchou." Sona comment by the window, watching the holy swordswoman depart with a frown on her face. She had arrived just in time to see Rias order her pawn to stand down from what appeared to be a fight between him and the blue haired woman. She was told what occurred and never let her gaze leave the church agents, even after she left, which led to her going to her current position at the window. "It's best not to get into a fight with those two, both obtain incredible power and no one aside you, I, and Akeno have the skill to defeat them."

"I've had enough trouble to deal with I won't let anymore do so." Rias replied roaming around the room in thought. She knew the fragments of the original Excalibur had been made into seven different blades and three of those had been stolen by minions of veteran of the Great War and one of the most powerful Fallen Angels to ever exist, Kokabiel! Why he took them she didn't know nor care one bit. This was an issue between the Church and Grigori and she did not want to get involved. From the moment that weapon was mention she knew Kiba would try enacting revenge on the weapons he had been a test subject for, the Holy Sword Project that made him into what he is today, her servant.

One more problem to add to her built up stress; Stray Devil's still were causing problems and now agents of the Church were sent to retake their missing swords. Those two she could overlook for now but the third issue…

"Are you going to tell Akeno about what has happened?"

"No, it's best we leave her alone. Even if she did know I don't think she'll be coming to see us anytime soon." Rias replied making all look to her as she took her seat at her desk a concerned expression on her face. Could she really bring Akeno into what was going after what happened?

The human from another world hadn't shown up once to school or answer his phone, he wasn't at home either and there was no note to where he went. Many began to worry he returned to America while others suspected he went missing. Either way the disappearance of Gerard Price had caused a great stir in school many upset for his absence, particularly Akeno.

When Gerard left Akeno had distance herself from the group never attending club activities, nor attend school. She was so distraught she had blamed Gerard disappearing on Rias.

Rias shifted in her chair, thinking back to the day he left remembering Akeno's words. "You're a damn hypocrite, Rias! You run away to the human world to get away from the high society yet you still think like the nobles who sit in their castle believing themselves better than everyone else! You're blind like them, Rias Gremory, blind and hypocritical!" Hurtful as they were Akeno had to see reason. It was there duty to see the extermination of Stray's who entered their territory.

Gerard shouldn't have gone off alone to try talking to that Stray Devil in the first place. It was foolish to even try thinking to offer that monster another chance! It was given a second chance and it blew it by slaying its master and running away! She watched it attacked him, watched Akeno save him from death, watched him glare hatefully at her before leaving. She had done the right thing in killing the beast…hadn't she? She remembered Gerard said Minikui had been raped and tortured for failing her master prompting her to murder him.

Not all Devils were nice like her family was to their servants. She forgot to mention that to the human.

'Maybe I shouldn't have acted before thinking on it. Look at the mess you've made Rias!' She thought gloomily remembering the smiles and laughs Gerard got out of Akeno. She wanted her best friend to be happy, instead she drove her into depression by arguing with Gerard. Perhaps the next time they saw a Stray they could try talking to it and hear its reason for abandoning their master.

"What do you mean leave her alone!?" Issei yelled, "She's hurt and needs us, Buchou! She needs Gerard. Hell why aren't we looking for him right now!?"

Rias looked to her Pawn sighing sadly. "Isse, I understand your upset and I admit what I did was foolish at the time but it's too late to fix that. All we can do is hope Akeno will come around. As for Gerard we don't know where he is and there are far more important matters to attend to, such as the remaining Strays."

"Gerard-senpai was willing to give Strays another chance! I support him on that. Why should we keep killing them, they should at the very least be given the chance to start anew."

"You shouldn't think like Price, Hyoudou," Sona interrupted after the church argents left. "It was foolish of what Gerard had tried to do. Strays are monsters that have to be put down before they spread chaos throughout the human world, like the ones they were dealing with. I think Himejima should be informed of what is going on. However, that's not be choice to make, it is your, Rias. What do you think?"

* * *

Within the shrine she called home, Akeno Himejima hugged her pillow tightly tears flowing from her eyes.

She was cold, her heart was cold.

She had searched franticly for Gerard hoping he was still in town but no matter where she or her Familiar looked he was no were in sight. It was Rias fault! That hypocritical noble had caused him to leave town, to leave her. Every day the young woman locked herself in her shrine and cried herself to sleep hoping Gerard was safe. She missed him greatly, she wanted him to hold her close as she had when he broke down when discovering he wasn't in his world anymore. Dread filled her heart at that thought, could he have found a way home and not tell them had she lost him forever!?

No, she couldn't think that way. He couldn't have find a way back, unless he found a Sacred Gear user that created portals to other dimensions that is…

"Gerard, where are you?" She muttered to herself.

She closed her eyes remembering one particular memory, this occurred a few days after joining the ORC and before he disappeared...

 _"Alright Isse-kun, times time for your power to be sucked again. I'll be very gentle this time." The raven haired girl said with a wink._

 _Ever since Issei's victory over Riser the power he was granted after sacrificing his left arm was too much to conceal and the Sacred Gear couldn't be hidden by normal means so Rias ordered Akeno to drain the power by anyway she saw fit…her favorite was sucking his pointer finger. She took that finger and pushed it into her mouth and started sucking. She batted her eyelashes at the pervert making him go scarlet red. She smiled mischievously at him, she love doing this to him it was so cute to watch him squirm and moan. All she was doing was draining his dragon power, it wasn't as if he was getting a blowjob but the way he reacted looked as if she was giving him one. She continued sucking adding a few licks here and there to increase the tease she gave him. Just a little more sucking and-_

 _"What the hell are you doing!?"_

 _Both Devil's looked to who addressed them and their standing in the door way with a queer look on his face was Gerard. He looked at her, then to Issei, then to the finger Akeno had been sucking on._

 _She pulled away and rose to her feet wiping her mouth clean. "Ara ara Gerard-kun, what brings you here?"_

 _The human sorcerer continued staring at the two before speaking. "I was looking for you to help me with my science questions but I can see your busy…what exactly where you doing?_

 _Akeno saw his beautiful green yes linger on Issei. Another mischievous smile crept on her face at what she was about to do. "Well you see…Issei was board and force me to suck his finger before he'd have me suck his sacred place." Right after she said that a wave of annoyance and killer intent flowed off Gerard. His face shadowed by his bangs as he shook with anger._

 _"Gerard-san wait, that's not what she was doing?!"_

 _Akeno giggled as the older male chased his junior around the room like a cat trying to catch a mouse for dinner. The human had just cornered the cowering pervert reading to give him a very painful punishment she was very excited to see._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Everyone looked to see Koneko standing at the door with a board expression trying to figure out what she missed._

 _"I walked in on this bastard forcing your vice president to suck his stick for a cock after his finger." Gerard said pinning Issei to the wall refusing to let him escape._

 _Koneko looked at the two men then to her senior who stood off to the side looking very innocent. "Is that true, Akeno-senpai?"_

 _"Yup. Don't hurt Isse-kun too much you two." Akeno nodded her smile never wavering. She knew it wasn't right to lie and cruel as it was to let her kohai get hurt she loved causing mischief among the group and seeing Gerard and Koneko beat the living shit out of Issei was a prime example of that._

Knock*Knock*Knock!

She was brought out of her flashback by a knock at her front door forcing her to dry her wet eyes and headed to the door wondering who it could be. She opened the doors and found to her surprise Issei standing there with a nervous expression on his face. Her eyes narrowed having a good idea who sent him.

Issei shuddered under her intense gaze. Buchou was right to tell Akeno but with how she looked she clearly wasn't in the right mood. He didn't wanna anger her more so he'd have to play it cool. "Hey Akeno. I came to talk to you."

"You came because Rias _told_ you, didn't she? If she regrets her actions then she should come tell me herself instead!" She barked back making the pervert wince at her aggressive tone.

"I didn't come here on Buchou's orders, Akeno-san." Issei lied, knowing Akeno's anger would rise more if he told her why he truly was here. "I came to see if you were alright and inform you of a problem that is happening right now. The Church sent two woman, one being an old friend of mine, in search of holy swords stolen by Fallen Angels and were to stay out of their business."

"Do you think I give a damn about that, I want _nothing_ to do with them or Rias!"

"Akeno, I know your worried about Gerard but I'm sure he's fine and-"

"And gone from our dimension!? He probably left without telling any of us!"

Issei winced again at the volume she yelled at, she was taking this worse than everyone else but he couldn't let this continue. What would Gerard do in a situation like this? He was a gentleman so…"Akeno, he's probably taking a walking around the world to clear his mind. Were all upset about Gerard leaving there are more important goings on right now, we need you Akeno. Please don't be mad at Rias she feels so much guilt for hurting you. She couldn't come because she was unavailable. She's truly sorry for everything that happened, for Gerard leaving and not saying sorry to you herself." He hoped by telling the truth this time would calm her down.

The priestess was silent eyes looking to the ground thinking of a retort to say, there was none to be said. She felt Issei close the distance and pull her into a comforting hug his hands rubbing her back soothingly. That done it, the emotions build up within her soul broke free. She cried, burying her face in his neck as tears streamed down her cheeks and clung to the Pawn as if he was a life line preventing her from drowning in the ocean.

"I need him." She confessed tightening her hug on the boy. "Gerard means so much to me, Issei! Its Rias fault he left! He wanted to save that Stray but she's like the rest of the Devils, prideful, greedy, arrogant, and ignorant! She…" Her voice trailed off as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Shhh its ok." Though he was jealous of Gerard for getting a hot girl to like Akeno he couldn't be mad at him. Akeno loved the human very much, so much she was desperate for him to return. Issei wanted her to be happy and if that was to happen he couldn't let his plans to be a harem king get between them. As much as it pained him he'd remove her of his harem so she could be with the one she loved. Nevertheless, there were other hotties such as Irina and Xenovia who could join, if he could turn them to the perverted side that is.

For now Akeno needed comforting.

Remembering how his mother comforted him when he was hurt as a child, he whispers soothing words to the dark haired girl rubbing her back too. Perverted as he may be Issei hated seeing his friend in pain, particularly the girls of the ORC. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed either but he was one to never give up, not if a whole army was thrown against him! He was gonna protect all the girls happiness so they could smile every day!

Suddenly his phone vibrated within his pocket alerting him that he was being called. He released the hug and brought his phone to his ear without seeing the caller. "Hello?"

"Issei, I need you back here at the school Strays are attacking and Kiba's gone missing!" Rias panic voice came from the other end! "Koneko watch out-"

"Hello? Hello!? Buchou!? Rias!?" The line was dead. He looked to a surprised Akeno. "We have no time to argue, Akeno, if you wish to make amends with Rias now is the time!" He held his hand out for her to take.

She stared at his hand wondering what choice she should make. Rias had been there for her all through her life and Gerard she had only known for a month. Her friends were in change by the very things Gerard tried to save. What would Gerard do?"

* * *

Rias unleashed a powerful magical blast at Stray bearing down on Asia obliterating it to nothingness! The former nun immediately rushed to her master's side ready to provide aid. It was not long after Issei departed that they were attacked by an army of Stray Devils, ranking from low to middle-class and things got worse when Kiba had managed to slip away during the ensuring chaos!

That foolish boy was gonna get himself killed trying to destroy Excalibur blades! He hated the Church for what they did all those years ago but he had to let it go, this wasn't his problem anymore nor could he even achieve his goal doing it alone! He was no match for either holy sword maiden or Kokabiel himself and he would discover that when he was defeated if not killed! His plan for revenge would end in failure, just like Lucius did. Ever since that encounter with him everyone had been turning against her was karma being a bitch and showing her she was not fit to be a king?

Probably, her Queen distancing herself form them and Kiba was on the warpath to destroy Excalibur!

Without those three all that remained was her, Asia and Koneko to fight off this horde of beasts! Correction only she and Koneko could fight back, Asia was a healer not a fighter, and judging by the look on her face she looked about ready to flee if things went south! She understood why, they were outnumber and surrounded!

Suddenly a blast of water shaped like an eastern dragon came crashing down on the Strays this was followed by blades slicing through flesh! Hope filled Rias as help had finally arrived at last!

"Looks like you could use a hand, Rias." Sona called clearing a path for Gremory's peerage! She had gone to fetch her own peerage to give her friend backup against these foes. "I see your short a few members? Where is your Knight?"

"Kiba-kun ran off and Isse-kun hasn't returned yet!" Asia answered for Rias who sent a Stray on a one way ticket to death!

Sona narrowed her eyes at the news, it appeared Rias peerage was falling apart like a house of cards! She knew about Yuuto's hatred for the holy swords but to abandon her king in the middle of a fight was unforgivable! The fool was going to become a Stray if he didn't return soon and then he, like the Strays they battled, would be terminated and that was something Rias didn't want to happen to anyone in her peerage. She ordered her Rook's to assist Koneko while her Bishops, Knights, and only Pawn form a defense around the Kings and Queen.

While the battle waged on she tried deducing where the all these Strays were coming from! Their numbers were dwindling swift and soon they'd-

"Koneko!"

Sona turned to the scream and watched with surprise and horror the young girl getting smashed into the ground and ganged up by multiple Strays! Sona's own Rooks tried to save the white haired girl but there were too many enemies between them, it was hopeless she was lost!

"Get your hands off my junior!" Yelled a voice from above!

"Isse!" Rias yelled with joy at the sight of her Pawn finally arriving!

"AARGH!" The Red Dragon Emperor came crashing into the Devil horde smashing its way toward Koneko's attackers! When he reaching the Rook he scooped her up into his arms and shot straight into holding Koneko tightly as the wind passed them. He glanced down at the small girl seeing her body covered in wounds and sporting a broken arm that hung limply at her side. What he didn't see however was the blush on her face at his heroic save. Issei wasted no time in delivering her to Asia before jumping back into the fight to unleash his anger on those who hurt his friends!

"Ara ara Isse-kun, you're not punishing them enough it must be more severe!" Another voice said as thunderbolts came raining down from the cloudy sky! High above raining death from above was the Priestess of Thunder herself, her smile as bright as ever as she delivered justice upon the enemy. She glanced at Rias for a brief moment feeling miffed at her for making Gerard leave but she could never stay mad at her best friend. Once the battle was won and they were all still standing, she had a sorcerer to find. Right now she would show these Strays her power!

Rias watched her friend unleash her might on the enemy. The tide was starting to turn in their favor and soon they'd have every Stray here exterminated! Yet would it not be wise to keep one alive for questioning? Gerard would say something like that and Sona would obviously agree, they did need answers after all. Perhaps Gerard's way of thinking was worth trying, but right now they needed to thin them out and counterattack! Unaware of the joy in her tone she called to her Queen and Pawn. "Akeno, Isse, show them your true power!

The sun had set behind the horizon and still the battle carried on, the army of Strays grew smaller and smaller leaving about twenty six remaining, but even with so many dead both peerages were growing tired. Their energy depleting quickly and poor Asia couldn't heal all of them after slaying so many Strays. Eventually they'd be defenseless and killed if a miracle didn't occur soon!

"We can do this we've almost achieved victory!" Issei tried encouraging but even he was running out of power, his armor was gone leaving him with just the gauntlet. Everyone was bore wounds on their bodies he himself looked ready to collapse! His right arm and forehead were bleeding profoundly and there was a terrible wound running along his chest adding more to his blood lose, but he refused to give up. He stood tall, or best he could, in defiance against their foes! He wouldn't fall to these demons, he sworn to protect Rias and his friends and he would do that even if it cost him his life and dream to become a harem king! "Saji, if were gonna crash and burn let's do it in a blaze of glory protecting our girls!"

Genshirou Saji, his fellow Pawn and friend was quite surprised to hear the pervert say something like that. He had expected something silly like never being able to touch boobs again but there was nothing. When he looked his way he saw not a pervert but a man standing bravely in the face of defeat with a look of determination to protect his friends etched upon his face and eyes burning like fire that refusing to be extinguished by the winds and rain of a storm! He will to protect his friends was something to admire and fear. His love for boobs and his friends were what drove him to never give up, to never yield to the enemy and keep fighting till they won!

"I refuse to die here! I have a dream to become a harem king! I love boobies but I love my friends more and I won't let you hurt them anymore!" Gerard flashed through his mind a proud smirk upon his face. That sorcerer would have fought to the end to protect them and since he wasn't here he'd take his place for this fight! "I am Issei Hyoudou soon to be harem king but more importantly," A green aura surrounded his frame as he lifted his Sacred Gear arm high into the sky the jewel upon it glowing brightly in the night! "I am the wielder of the Red Dragon Emperor!"

Within the Sacred Gear the Red Dragon Emperor himself couldn't hide his proud smirk at his partner words! He always knew he was more than a pervert! This was only the beginning of the boy's growth and Ddraig would show it! **"That's what I like to hear, boy! It may be too soon but I will grant you access to a new power! Now show these jokers what a dragon can do! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST!"**

And in that moment the jewel upon Issei's gauntlet grew so bright it was like staring at the sun! Everyone covered their eyes at the intense light as it filled the light in a green flash! When the light faded what stood before the defeated Peerage and remaining Strays was Issei clad in his dragon armor but this time it sported large dragon wing!

 **"Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

Rias stared in disbelief and hope at Issei's new form. After discovering Issei was the owner of the Boosted Gear she read about it within the Gremory library wanting to know more about its power and abilities and the form that stood before her was one she hoped her darling Isse would reach, the perfect version of the Scale Mail, Balance Breaker!

"I-Isse…"

Sona felt a smirk creep upon her face. "Hyoudou is full of surprise isn't he Rias?"

Behind the armored head Issei smirked determinedly at his foes sensing the fear at the power that flowed off him. He bent his knees low feeling Ddraig's power renew his strength for the beat down he'd commence on the Strays. Then he shot forward like a bullet planting his fist into his first targets face, which exploded in a shower of blood and guts upon impact!

Oops, that wasn't supposed to happen!?

Still that was one less Stray to worry about! He swiftly raised his hand catching another attackers first with easy, who stared in shock at the speed shown. Issei applied pressure to the captured hand breaking every bone in it and followed up with a head-butt so powerful it broke the Strays skull in two! Sensing, or rather hearing, the enraged battle cry from the left dragon powered Devil grabbed the dead Stray and threw it his attacker catching her off guard and giving him the chance to launch a powerful right hook to her face sending her crashing to the ground! He easily knocked aside a failed punch to his face and countered with the grabbing of his opponents throat and squeezed tightly on the neck snapping it like a toothpick!

"You wanna get to them, you'll have to go through me!" Issei declared angrily his eyes flickering all about to each Stray that still stood daring them to keep fighting. He hoped they did for he wished to give them all one hell of a beating they wouldn't forget! He didn't wanna kill these former Devil's but this was a fight were you either live or die, and Issei would make sure his friends would be the ones to live! However, before the fight could continue the Strays that surrounded them suddenly burst into flames, there screams of pain echoing into the night! He stared in disbelief at the sudden occurrence!

"Well done, Red Dragon Emperor." Said a calm voice from the forest. "You've shown incredible power today. Unlocking your Balance Breaker was one thing but to best multiple middle-class Strays on your own is something I will never forget." Then out of the shadows stepped two figure, one draped in the attire of a wizard and other everyone recognized at once! He wore a blue fabricated suite and stock rim glasses sat on a broken nose. His silver hair was tied in a ponytail reaching to his shoulders and his eyes were as red as blood

"Hextin!"

 **End!**

 **Hextin returns, could he have the answers the Devil's are seeking and who's his magical companion?** **What do you think of that twist in the battle?** **To those who wish for Gerard to have a harem I apologize but he will only be paired with only Akeno.**

 **Thank you all to who enjoy this fic I work very hard on it. I know my grammar may not be the best but I do my best at it. Now I got a job for everyone who have liked this story. Please spread the word about The Devil's Sorcerer and please DO DON'T spoil anything from it. Let new readers** **figure it out themselves.**

 **Now I need to get to bed and not stay up so late working on this story XD**

 **Read, review, and spread the word anyway you can, tell a friend, post it on TV** **tropes, recommend it to readers who favorite your stories, and remember** **no spoiling to anyone. ;)**

 **Goodnight and happy holidays.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. It's been busy with the holidays and writers block being a problem as well. Nevertheless, its done and ready for you to read and review. Also special thanks to CyberIrona for beta-reading, editing, and advising me on my story. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year.**

 **Chapter 8 Hextin's hex**

Kiba walked through the empty streets of Kuoh. He knew his actions would not go unpunished if Rias found him. Abandoning her during the fight was a one way ticket to going Stay however, this had to be done! He had a job to do, a job that he would not end until it was complete.

It was his burden to bear after what happened all those years ago...

He stopped when hearing footsteps nearby. Swiftly he made his way to sound and upon arriving his eyes narrowed at the backs of the two woman. Particularly, the weapons they were carrying…

"Excalibur...I've finally found you." He drew his sword and lunged!

* * *

"So where did your Knight run off to Gremory? Was he fed up with serving you and go Stray?" He laughed as the redhead glared at him. Rias didn't know what happened to her Knight or where he was, her worry blurred her thinking.

She looked at the wizard beside him. The hood didn't leave room to identify who it was. Her legs trembled as she stood up. She had no strength left. She needed time to regain just enough energy to assist Issei.

Hextin laughed at her attempt to stand up to him. Whatever reason the blonde had for leaving, it allowed him one less Devil to fight. He laid his eyes on Akeno, "I don't need to explain why I'm here because you already know that reason, and this time I will get what I want."

"I will kill you if you touch them!"

Hextin's eyes flickered to Issei. The Red Dragon Emperor's host stood in front of his friends with his fist clenched. Hextin raised a brow. "Brave but foolish, you have power but you don't use it a it's potential. Speaking of power, mine has doubled since the last time we met, boy!" Four raven wings from his back as magical energy coursed through his body. The Devil's mouth agape at the revelation."You're curious to know how I grew stronger. Alright, I'll tell you. After my fight with your friend, Price, I knew I was no match against any of you and so I set off to seek power. I admit it took time but I discovered incredible power not here in Japan nor the Underworld, but through the sorcery of a powerful wizard, Isengrim The Wicked!

"I admit I too was surprised to find the dark wizard still alive after his downfall. He was hiding in a fortress in the most desolate place in Russia making plans to reignite his conquest for world domination. I offered my allegiance to him so I may study the art of magic to defeat my foes, I told him. Quick I was to master the magic he taught him and while learning all I needed I did what Heaven so foolishly didn't. I, Hextin of Grigori killed Isengrim the Wicked who terrorized Europe for years. I took everything: his power, his knowledge, his strength.

Rias was astonished by Hextin's words, she never expected to hear Isengrim had been alive all this time. She heard stories of Isengrim the Wicked, how he once had been a sorcerer who fell into darkness when dabbling in black magic to use against his enemies, how he started a conquest to control the world and was opposed by Heaven and the Church. His skill in dark art was said to rival those of the Four Great Satans, and with that power, killed many who opposed him. But like all tyrants, he was defeated and stripped of his power. Everyone, including herself assumed Isengrim died, but Hextin claimed otherwise.

Was Hextin telling the truth? Had Isengrim the Wicked really been alive all these years? If so, he must have been well over a hundred years old giving that his date of birth was in 1896.

"I don't give a damn how strong you've become," said Issei, "I'll defeat you anyway!" He charged. The wizard rose a hand, sparks gathered on his fingertips, and it shot out. "?" Issei's attack broke as lightning struck him. "Aaaaaaaaaaa...aaaaaa...aaaaaa... !" he cried.

"Issei!" said Rias.

His body shook. It hurt. His body wouldn't stop trembling. It hurt. His head felt as if it was being pierced. It hurt. But even so, he didn't go down.

"Truly your bravery is something to admire, boy," said Hextin, "You're will to protect your friends is what drives you to win or is it the thought to touch your breasts?"

"Uuuuuuuu...aaaargh...b...both!" Issei said as he took a step, "I...love boobs, my friends and...I won't let you take Akeno as your plaything!" He teetered to the two. His anger only seemed to amused the Fallen; He was gonna punch that bastard's face when he gets close.

The spell stopped, and Issei came face to face with the magician with a sword in hand. He wasn't just skilled in magic, but martial arts as well? The magician swung the sword and met with the Boosted Gear. Issei punched the magician, but was blocked by a magic circle. "Damn!" Issei kneed the man's stomach when the magician jumped back and pressed his attack once more.

Issei resisted as the attacks came, but the man was too fast. A slash with a kick. A kick with a spell. A spell with a strike; Issei could only step back and defend. Issei saw his opponent jump above and launch a double kick toward his face, which he immediately blocked by crossing his arms above his head. When the second kick made impact Issei flung his arms out hoping to push the magician away, instead to his shock and amazement his enemy used the momentum of the push to kick off his forearm and go spinning through the air and land gracefully in a crouch!

'This guy's good! Did he take gymnastics or something?' Issei thought. Those moves were something only martial artists trained in something like Kung-fu could pull off. He had to be more prepared once he attacks again.

'Where the hell is Kiba?' he thought. They really could use his help now, but he had to go off on a quest of revenge to destroy those stupid Excalibur swords! "...Next time I see him...I...I'm gonna beat some sense out him."

Issei gathered his strength, knowing this fight would end when one of them fell, and one to fall would be the magician! He just needed an opening to land a hit oh him! He knew he didn't have long till his power ran out and he needed to finish this soon!

He closed the distance and threw a punch forward, it missed! He punched again that too missed! He tried again and again and again but couldn't touch him! He was at least putting him on the defense and if he played his cards right he could make him mess up and score a hit!

His opponent jumped away through a series of backwards cartwheels! Issei gave chase refusing to let distance come between them! Then the magic wielder performed a somersault backflip and in the middle of the spin threw his swords at Issei! The Red Dragon Emperor's host roared in pain as both swords dug themselves into each wings! Painful as it was he wouldn't stop, this was his chance, he had no weapons and was wide open… "Come on Ddraig give me a little more strength!"

 **Boost!**

He shoot forward like an arrow released on a bow his fist going forward and finding its mark on the magician faces sending him rolling across the ground knocking up dirt everywhere!

Issei grinned victoriously he finally got a hit on him, "Gotcha bitch! What now you…" He trailed off as the magician rose to his feet. He had hurt his opponent for a bruise was forming where he hit him but that wasn't what made Issei go quiet. The hood fell off and he now had a clear look at the magician's face and he, along with his friends were sent into shock and silence, particularly Akeno.

"Gerard?"

It was the Gerard Price they knew. The same human, same black hair, same body shape, and same green eyes. No, his eyes were dull. The gentleman charm that he had before was gone

Something was wrong.

"What did you do to him?!" Issei asked. What the hell was going on? Why did he side with this bastard?

"Surprised?" said Hextin, "You should have seen him. He exploded with fury when I mentioned you, Rias. He said he hated Devils for killing Strays without a second thought."

"What did you do to him!?" Akeno glared at the Fallen.

"I hexed him," Hextin said, "When I met Isengrim, I told him about your friend and he was intrigued by him. I was ordered to bring him evidence of what he was capable of and to my luck I was given such a chance to see him in action when he fought that Lucius fellow. Isengrim was keen on capturing him but knew we couldn't do anything for he was too well protected within your territory. But like before luck was with us when we learned he had ditched you and wasn't anywhere in Japan. Imagine our surprise when we found him, Norway of all places, brooding in a pizza parlor about how you Devil's never spare Strays. It was so easy to hex him. Isengrim pretended to be a friendly old man to distract while I prepared my spell. To make it even better, he only follows my commands and I did so by ordering him to kill Isengrim. Of course I could have killed him myself, but what's the point when you have a powerful magician to do your work for you?"

"You bastard!" Akeno said. She raised her hand to cast lightning but stopped when Gerard jumped in front of Hextin. She looked into his eyes. There was nothing but emptiness in them. She lowered her arm. She couldn't do it, she couldn't bring herself to hurt the one she loved. He was a puppet under this bastards command and there was no way for them to save him unless…

Akeno rose to her feet and began trekking toward the enemy ignoring her friend's words. This may be the only way to save him. "Hextin, if I surrender to you, will you free Gerard?"

"Don't do it Akeno!" Issei said, and jumped in front of the priestess. "I promised I'd protect you! I won't let him take you!"

"I'm sorry Issei but this is the only way to save Gerard."

Hextin rose a brow. "You'd bargain yourself for your friends freedom?"

"You want me don't you!? I'm right here for the taking! Free Gerard and I'll go with you."

Hextin looked between her and the magician, and then to Issei. He wanted all three and he could have them, but the Gremory and Sitri were regaining their strength. "We will exchange at the same time. Move aside, Red Dragon Emperor, and do as your senior says."

"Issei," said Akeno, "do as he says. Do it!"

"I won't-argh!" a lightning blast sent his way paralyzed him, and sent him on the floor.

"Akeno don't," said Rias, "there's another way!" She lost Kiba, she didn't wish to lose Akeno. Her power was returning but she needed more to blast the crow into oblivion.

Akeno looked at her master. "I'm sorry, but to free Gerard I have to do this." She turned to Hextin. "One last question before the trade, did you send all these Strays after us?" she asked.

Hextin shook his head. "I have no knowledge of these Strays wandering around. I was in Europe while this was going on. Now, let us trade, you for Gerard." He motioned for the human to march over to the Devils while Akeno did the same toward him. As soon as she past Gerard, Hextin closed the distance between them and grabbed arm.

"Let him go." said Akeno.

His grin wicked as his grip tightened. "You think I'd give up such a powerful puppet? You're truly a fool to think I'd let him go."

"Damn you, Hextin!" Issei yelled. Dark wings wrapped his friend and they disappeared in a flutter of feathers.

All were silent, everyone stared at the spot where Akeno had been. First Gerard, then Kiba, now Akeno, had they already lost enough friends today!?

"...Damn it!" Issei punched the ground. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" He failed to keep his promise. He failed to protect Akeno and prevent Hextin escaping. First, Raynare killed him, stole Asia's Sacred Gear which killed her too, and now Hextin captured Gerard and Akeno… He hated Fallen Angel's so much!

"What's going on here!?"

Irina and Xenovia rushed on the field with their weapons.

"What happened here?" Irina asked. She found her childhood friend crying and ran to him. He may be a Devil but he was still her friend. "What happened, why are you crying?" She cupped his face within her hands.

"He took her," His voice cracked, "That fucking Fallen Angel took Akeno!"

"Kokabiel!?"

Issei shook his head. "Hextin. He...he took Akeno. She bargained herself to have Gerard freed, but he didn't keep his promise. He took them both."

Xenovia looked around. "We sensed a great number of Strays around here and went to investigate, but it seems we were too late." She said, and looked at Rias. "And the reason for that is because your idiot of a Knight attacked us!" She pointed her blade at the redhead. "You promised you'd stay out of our business but your Knight attacked us saying he'd destroy our Holy Swords! You're lucky Irian only wounded him, had I fought him he'd be dead! You need to keep your dog on a tighter leash!"

Rias gritted her teeth. "Why you...!"

"Your friend, Kiba Yuuto, is alright, Lady Gremory," said Irina as she brought Issei to his feet, "He's wound was minor and I tended to it immediately. I apologize for Xenovia's harsh actions toward you."

Sona stepped in front of Rias. "Thank you for helping him, Shidou-san. On behalf of the Devil's, I deeply apologize for Yuuto's actions. What he did was his of his own accord and not planned by us. I assure you he will be punished for his actions."

Irina sighed in relief, for she feared the Devil's had broken their promise. The blonde Devil didn't say anything about that. He came out of nowhere and attacked them declaring he'd destroy their swords. "What exactly happened?" Irina asked motioning for Xenovia to lower her weapon, "Please tell us everything."

* * *

"This Hextin," said Xenovia, "who exactly is he? You speak of him but never have heard of him."

After Rias calmed down, the group tended their wounds. The church agents were told of what happened, from the surprise attack to the kidnapping of their friend.

"He's a rogue Fallen Angel," said Rias, "who, for reasons we don't know, wanted Akeno..."

"I'm sorry for what has occurred but this matter does not concern us," said Xenovia.

"Excuse me?" said Issei, "Didn't you accuse us for breaking our promise after Kiba went crazy over your swords? You should have dragged his ass back here so I could deck him in that pretty face of his for leaving! It's bad enough we lost Akeno to Hextin but now Kiba has gone stray to searching for you both."

"Irina wanted to, but all he did was curse us and vow to destroy our weapons." said Xenovia, "Best to leave him where he was to think over his actions. If you find him give him a satisfying punishment for what he did."

"I intend to," said Rias, "I'm going to look for him. You two will lead me to where you left him."

"He's probably long gone by now, Rias," said Sona, "It's best we start searching tomorrow when all our wounds are healed. Also, I am ordering a widespread manhunt for Hextin. His actions today will not go unpunished! We will find Price and Himejima and when we do. Hextin will brought to justice. The search begins tomorrow after school."

"And not alone," said Irina, "What has happened today has been tough on all of us. So as a member of the Church I would like to extend the hand of forgiveness and assistance in your search for your missing friends, Lady Gremory. Though we are still enemies, a temporary alliance can be formed." Irina extended a hand.

Everyone was surprised by the girl's words, Rias and Sona in particular. "What about your missions?" asked Sona.

"To tell you the truth," said Xenovia, "we've have had no luck in finding the stolen Excalibur's meaning Kokabiel either is no longer here or he has covered his track too well. As much as it pains me to say this Irina is right, we must put aside the trouble we've both caused today and join forces. Once we find your friends we will resume our search for the Excalibur's."

"We appreciate the help," said Sona, taking Irina's hand and seal the deal. Their offer to help them was a big surprise, but this alliance may be a foundation to prevent a war between the factions and bolstering manpower in search of their comrades.

"From here on out we are temporary allies," said Sona, "No tricks and deceptions will be made between either of us."

Irina smiled, "Agreed."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 the search for strength**

"You listening, Rias?"

Rias blinked in surprised not realizing her head had been bowed and arms folded. She had been deep in thought of the events from before; attacked by Strays, Hextin returning more powerful than ever with a hex cast on Gerard, and Akeno being captured by the Fallen Angel.

The search for their missing friends started early that morning everyone searching everywhere in Kuoh for them and having no luck in finding them as the hours pasted.

Even Rias search for Kiba ended in failure also, he no longer was where Irina said he was leaving the red head to search all night for him and turning up empty handed. She didn't know what happened to her Knight or where he was and that worry added to the stress that built up over yesterday.

Sona sighed pushing her glasses into place. "You're doing it again, Rias. Worrying about our friends won't help the situation. Our peerages are doing their job searching for them and we need to do ours by finding a spell powerful enough to break Hextin's hex."

While there servants searched for their friend's whereabouts the two Devil nobles had gone to the library of Gerard's Sanctum in search for a spell to break the hex. Piles of books sat on the desk were they sat and so far there search was proving fruitless too. The spells within the books were low and mid class nothing stronger could be found in it.

"We should try the more advanced spells these spells won't do a thing in break the hex. We need more powerful spells if we're to free Gerard." Rias suggested heading to the shelf with advance spells.

Sona shut the book she was reading. "Rias, I think it is unwise for us to delve into the knowledge with in those books. Only High and Ultimate class can cast those spells."

"And are we not High class, Sona? We can cast spells of those rank and beyond if we and our Queens work together in preforming them. And with Isse's Sacred Gear he can double our strength to double ours power."

"Akeno is not among us and what if your Pawn is unavailable to transfer power or Hextin's magic is more powerful? He said he learned from Isengrim the Wicked whose power was said to be on pair with those of the Four Great Satans. And if Hextin really has obtained that power what can we do against him? Only the Four Great Satan's can stand against. Perhaps we should call the Satans to deal with this."

Rias paused to think about calling her brother. He was the strongest of the Four Great Satans after all, and probably knew a way to free Gerard from the hex. However, that title wasn't just because of his power. As a Satan, he had other duties to take care of, and while she knew he'd do anything to help his baby sister, the problem of a Fallen abducting a human and her Queen would be seen as nothing more than nuisance from the point of view of the aristocrats.

A Fallen Angel kidnapping the Queen of the Satan's sister... I think that warrants the possibility of a war, so while it may not be seen as a nuisance or favoritism, the decision of whether informing him or not should involve these: Her pride, and the possibility of a war if she informs him.

The stealing of the Excalibur's was a far bigger problem however, if Kokabiel ever attacked her and Sona then all in the Underworld would call for war and Fallen Angel faction would be eradication. She shuddered at the thought of the war reigniting because of her and Sona's deaths.

Nevertheless, it wouldn't hurt to inform her brother of the situations. When the time was right.

She carried on in her search for a book and then stopped finding one that caught her attention. It was large with many pages its cover black in color. She removed it from the shelf and read the title aloud. "The Magical Arts by-" She stopped seeing the name of who was written on it, Merlin.

Merlin Ambrosius, the legendary wizard from Arthurian legend who supposedly developed the magic system used by humans. If this was one of the many books created by the famous wizard, then maybe, somewhere within the pages, lied a spell that could hopefully break the hex on Gerard.

"Sona, I think I found what we've been looking for!"

Rias returned to her friend whose eyes narrowed immediately at the book she knew what was going to happen. "This book could be the key!"

"Rias, that book contains magic spells that neither of us can control. The spells of Merlin are not to be used by those whose power can't match his! Why did you leave a book like this in the library!? Price's power is nowhere near Merlin's level!"

"I don't care Sona," Rias countered refusing to answer the question, to be honest she had no idea her brother had stored one of Merlin's books within here, she scanned through the book for any curser breaking spells. "Akeno is missing and Gerard is under a hex that he must be liberated from! Ah, I found it!" She glanced to Sona a disapproving look on her friends face. Why was she being so stubborn about this didn't she know they had missing friends that needed rescuing, did she not care about Akeno or Gerard!?

Akeno was a close friend but Gerard was more of an acquaintances to the Sitri Devil, nevertheless, their lives could be in danger and Rias needed Sona's help to save them. So what if this book by Merlin had powerful spells, they could overcome those challenges! Both had incredible power and when combined together it was almost unstoppable.

"How would you feel if you were in my positon? What if Tsubaki or Saji were capture or put under a hex would you not worry about their safety?"

"No I would be worried, Rias, but I would not be panicking or stressing over the fact that we can't find then. Its only be a whole day since we started looking, if it was a month or year then yes I would possibly panic but now is not the time to do so. We must remain calm, focus on our duties, and think on what Hextin is planning with Akeno. Whatever that may be it will be stopped."

Rias looked at Sona sincerely, but she as well as her friend knew they were two different people. Sona was calm, stern, and intelligent, while she herself was much more emotional. She couldn't help worrying over Akeno and Kiba, they were missing and if anything happened to them she'd loose two servants. No, two friends. Friends who she loved and cherished.

"Your right Sona," She said at last releasing a sigh. "But if we're to rescue them we must work faster. Now let's see what we can find within this book."

* * *

Darkness clouded her vision.

It was cold.

Where was she?

Akeno opened her eyes finding herself in a dungeon, like something from a castle of old. How did she get here? She was wide awake when Hextin took her, the bastard no doubt cast a sleep spell on her before returning to wherever she was to keep its location hidden. Then she realized her arms were raised above her head and, from what she felt when trying to move them, found they were bound by chains to the wall. Her eyes looked down to find her feet too were chained.

She had a bad feeling about this.

Suddenly footsteps where heard approaching from a stairwell in the corner and in strolled the man who took her from her friend. His face bore no expression of joy or perverted thoughts, it was hard, cold, and serious. Hextin approached the captive girl locking eyes with her immediately. "Welcome Akeno Himejima. Welcome to my home."

Akeno stayed silent only glaring at him hatefully. She refused to speak to him.

"I assume you're wondering why the change in attitude? It's because," His voice when high with a lecherous expression. "Would I really be a pervert who wanted to have sex with you? I simply did that, along with sending thugs to stalk you, to rile you and your friends up. Heh, it was quite amusing to see you're frowns and furrowed brows, especially the Red Dragon Emperor's host at my declaration to get in your pants." He let loose a cruel laugh one which Akeno wasn't pleased to hear.

"If you didn't take me for my virginity then what are you after that I have?" She finally questioned wanting to know the real reason why he was so desperate to capture her.

At that question Hextin's frown began a sinister smile and closed in on her their face inches away from each other. "What I want is the power that you've inherited from the Fallen Angel whom you once called father, Baraqiel."

"Do not say that man's name!"

"Silence," Hextin's hand smacked against the girl's cheek roughly, "I could care less about your hatred toward him. You have Baraqiel's power flowing through you, and the appearance of your mother, the Shinto priestess Shuri Himejima, and it isn't Baraqiel's power but also Red Dragon Emperors from when you had to drain the perverts magic,

Akeno's eyes widened at the mentioning of her mother. "How do you know?"

Hextin cupped her face within his hand forcing her to look at him. "My dear, Akeno, I learned the latter through spies, the former was from your father. All I had to do was play the good guy to get close to him and learn about you. You should have seen him "I still feel much regret for not being able to save my wife and because of that my daughter now hates me." Tch, how pathetic of him! At least he's not what you are, a half breed! Half human half Fallen Angel and then you cast both those aside to become a filthy Devil! You're a disgrace to Fallen Angels and humans! But don't worry, you're suffering will end soon. Your father however, I wonder how much more pain he'll feel after I've killed you?" He paused releasing his grip on her showing a smile filled with malice.

Akeno's eyes filled with fear at his words. So this was Hextin's real plan; he was going to steal her powers and kill her.

She had to get out of here!

She opened her hands calling forth her elemental magic to free her from her bonds and attack the Fallen Angel.

Nothing happened.

She tried again and still nothing came forth. No magic circle nor lightning formed. Fear turned to panic as she tried a third time with the same thing happening.

Her breathing became ragged and sweat formed on her brow. What the hell was going on!?

Gritting her teeth she tired summoning her wings, surely something like that could take little to no magic needed, yet even that did nothing no wings appeared on her back.

"Surprised huh?" Hextin answered, "The chuffs that bind you drain your magic whenever you try to use it. A very useful gift taken from Isengrim's lair to prevent prisoners, like you, from escaping. All you need to do my pretty half breed is sit back and await for your death." He turned and departed laughing long and hard as he climbed up the stairwell his voice echoing back down till it was cut off by the slamming of a door and refilling the room with silence.

Akeno stared at the wall opposite of her troubled by the situation she was in. She had no magic to summon, no knowledge of where she was, and no way to contact her friends leaving her helpless. Her head dropped hiding her eyes behind her bangs. Fear wasn't the only emotion she felt but pain as well, pain at the words Hextin said.

Half breed.

She had been called many crude things, freak, monster, crow, but never in all her life had she been called a half breed and that hurt more than the thought of dying.

Dying…why was she so scared to die? What reason was there to fear death? If she died, then she'd be free of the pain within her heart.

She'd be reunited with her mother.

She'd never see Baraqiel ever again.

She'd never see… her friends again.

She'd never Gerard…

Was that why she was scared to die? To never see the black haired sorcerer ever again?

Ever since the discovery of where he came from he had been on her mind every day. Something about Gerard made her want him more than Issei but why was that, what drew him to her so much?

He was kind, charming, and very handsome.

As well as flirtatious with her but that was all. They'd flirt with each other but would never go beyond that.

'So why…' She thought with gritted teeth, 'why do I think of him? Why does he keep coming to mind?'

Was it because of love?

…

Yes, she did love him.

Since Gerard's joining of the ORC, Akeno spent most her time around him developing a close friendship with the human that eventually turned into a little crush after his fight with Lucius. After the Stray he went to speak to was killed, after he left them, was when she discovered how much he meant to her.

His absence left a great swelling of sadness within her heart, sadness she hadn't felt since the day her mother died, and that been when she was a child. He had also made her feel the same emotions she felt toward her mother; happiness, love, and safety, but all that was shattered with his departure.

She loved him and missed the human greatly hoping he'd return soon, which never happen until now, as a hexed servant to Hextin.

That caused more pain to fill her heart.

She truly adored him and hoped he'd return her feelings after being rescued.

Thinking on that it had never come to mind to ask _him_ on a date which she hadn't done.

Akeno's eyes glazed over brooding over the fact she hadn't thought of it till now, till she was a prisoner of Hextin. Maybe she should have acted sooner before this occurred. Maybe she could have asked him on a date or tell him the truth about herself.

But it was too late now, he was a puppet under Hextin's control.

There was no hope now. No hope at all…

…

Hope…

Suddenly her eyes widened when she remembered something Gerard said.

 _"Not a day goes by that I hope to return to my world, and hopefully show you it if I can. I always hope that day will come."_

"Always hope." She muttered remembering the smile he had saying that.

Yes, there's _always_ hope!

Hope for rescue.

Hope miracles.

Hope to break the hex on Gerard!

There had to be something left of Gerard within the empty shell he was turned into! Maybe there was still was…maybe…

Her eyes narrowed determination filled them. Yes things look difficult but there was always hope! She wouldn't let Hextin's words discourage her. She'd do whatever it took to stay strong and do what she could to try breaking Hextin's control over Gerard. She wouldn't give up on the one she loved. She'd save Gerard!

* * *

Hextin scowled angrily as he paced the large conference room. Why was she scowling? He had Gerard under his control and Akeno was at last captured however…

"It isn't ready?" He muttered glaring at the people sitting at the table.

"I assure you, Lord Hextin, we're working as fast as we can to prepare the ceremony." Stuttered one.

"The ceremony is taking too long," The Fallen Angel snapped, "I've waited too long to capture Akeno and I summoned you all to assist in the ceremony! I will not abandon my plan to take what I desire! You will double your efforts at once!"

Everyone cowered in fear, all except for the one. He was tall with neck length silver hair slicked back and donned emerald robes of European make and unlike his fellow magicians he didn't fear the Fallen Angel.

"This ceremony must be done exactly as it is meant to be, Hextin. If you rush it then you're prize you sought so long for will die. Be patient just a little longer and once its fully completed you will have that girls power."

Hextin scowled at the wizards words. Of all the subordinates he hired he hated him the most. He never groveled at his feet nor showed fear toward him. Hextin hated and admired him for that, he had the courage and power to stand up to him. Hextin knew if Gerard failed to defeat Rias and her filthy slaves then Atlantes would do so.

If patients was the wizards advice, then so be it. He could wait a little longer.

* * *

Five more days passed and still no sign of Akeno, Gerard, and Kiba. Everyone was doing their best to find their missing friends but couldn't find any trace of them.

Hope was wavering within the group and Buchou herself was growing more worried with each passing day. If they didn't find them Buchou may just break and slip into depression.

But they couldn't give up! They had to find them but where were they!?

There must be something they, she, could do to find them, and there was, but could she do it? Could she control the power that drove her sister mad?

Koneko looked herself in the mirror, her normal stoic face replaced with fear and worry. She didn't want to be like her sister…she didn't wish to…to…

 _"I'll always protect you little sis."_

"Liar!"

Her fist impacted with the mirror cracking it! Tears formed in her eyes.

"You promise…" She sniffed shaking with anger and sadness. "You promised you'd protect me…"

Then she slumped to the floor, curled herself up into a ball, and let her tears flow.

She couldn't do it… she feared it.

Feared…

Fear…

"You cannot let fear dictate you. Fear is ones greatest enemy."

Koneko raised her head remembering the words spoken by her sempai long ago.

 _"Gerard Senpai."_

 _"Hm?" Muttered Gerard as he looked to his kohai who sat beside him under a tree at lunch while he read a book._

 _"Why are you reading that book?"_

 _Gerard looked at the letters of the cover, Youkai's and Senjutsu. His reasoning for such a book was because he took an interest in it when finding it in the library within the sanctum. He had been told about Youkai and their use of Senjutsu within this world but didn't know much about it. So he chose to spend his free time delving through the pages to get a better understanding of both._

 _That in turn had caused Koneko to follow him around a lot daily. He had taken notice of her staying closer to him and glancing at the book with fear as if it was a monster trying about to eat him. Why was she this way, what fear could she have for it?_

 _Remembering the question she asked he answered it._

 _"Well to make it short, this book caught my interest and I wished to learn more about Youkai and Senjutsu."_

 _"You shouldn't." This reply caused her sempai to raise a brow at her words. "Senjutsu is bad and is something you shouldn't try to learn. It can destroy you if you can't control it properly."_

 _Now that caught the sorcerer's attention. He shut the book and looked Koneko in the eye. "What reason would I have to learn it? I'm a sorcerer not a youkai I only wish to learn more about this world's lore however you seem to know a lot about Senjutsu within this world, Koneko."_

 _That caused Koneko to flinch, she had said too much! If she kept talking he'd eventually learn the horrible truth about herself! She needed to distract him, get his mind off the topic of Senjutsu but what was there to talk about!?_

 _"Koneko…" Gerard's eyes narrowed. "Do you know Senjutsu?"_

 _She stiffened like a cat caught in the act but quickly answered with a deep sigh. "I…knew someone who tried to use it and…" She paused swallowing the lump within her throat hoping what she was about to say would convince him. "She lost control…she abandoned me…" She trailed off tears forming in her eyes._

 _"She abandoned you?" The sorcerer said in surprise. "I see…She educated you in Senjutsu but she hadn't mastered it and lost control of her power and in doing so left you?"_

 _"Close enough…"Koneko thought to herself, but nevertheless nodded at his question. "What she did…it scared me. Her failure to control her own power caused me to fear it, to fear Senjutsu."_

 _Gerard looked to the snow haired girl sympathetically and pulled her into a hug. Whenever that happened it must have been long ago and that fear never left the young girl._

 _Koneko stared at the ground in sadness. Suddenly she felt Gerard cup her chin and force her head up so her golden eyes stared into his blue ones._

 _"You cannot let fear dictate you. Fear is one's greatest enemy. If you let it consume you then you hold yourself back from achieving powers that can save your friends. Do not fear what you can learn, little one. Embrace it, accept it for you are, and you will overcome your fears, Koneko Toujou."_

 _Koneko was speechless. She never expected to hear such wisdoms said by the young man. She thought he was some charming sorcerer from another dimension who disliked perverts as much as she did...she was wrong. She was brought out of her hypnotic stare when she felt something heavy be placed in her lap. Looking down she saw the book he was reading. Fearing filled her and she was about to throw it as far from her ass he could but felt her sempai's hands take hold of her, they were warm and gentle._

 _"Do not fear what drove your master mad, Koneko. Learn to overcome your fear and learn to master Senjutsu. Should you ever need knowledge don't be afraid to ask me. I may not know how to use Senjutsu but I have a wide variety of books on it in the Library that can help you learn to control it properly. I know you can do it." He rose from his spot and began to stroll away._

 _"Gerard Sempai?"_

 _"Hm?"_

 _Koneko looked down at the book he left behind. "If…if I was something else would you hate me for it?"_

 _Gerard stared at the girl for a long while then he smiled. "No. Whether you're a devil or human I could never hate you, Koneko, nor would I ever judge you for who or what you are, because you're my friend." Then he turned and left unaware of the blush on Koneko's cheeks._

But she never did visit his library, her fear of losing control still plagued her mind. She feared she would harm, or worse, killing her friends! Maybe if she had overcome that fear she could have been of better help to her friends and prevent Akeno's kidnapping…

But what Gerard said, his kind truthfully words…suddenly the falling off an object brought her out of her thoughts and looking to see what had fallen her eyes widened.

At the feet of her dresser was the book about Senjutsu, the same book her sempai had been reading and gave to her after their talk. She had completely forgotten about it.

Koneko wiped her tears away, rose to her feet, and strolled over to the fallen book picking it up once she reached it. Her golden eyes stared at its brown cover, particularly the word Senjutsu causing a shiver to run down her spin.

Senjutsu was natural energy that youkai, like herself, learned for many purposes. Purposes that she could have used to help her friends.

Her sempai's words ringing in her ears.

"Don't let fear dictate your life."

Inhaling a breath, the young Devil readied herself for the challenge that lay ahead. Koneko knew what she must do, now if ever was the time to confront her fears and overcome them! It wouldn't be easy but if she was to be of any help to her friends then she'd risk it in order to save them, to Gerard senpai.

She wouldn't let fear consume her anymore.

Upon releasing her inhaled hair she began repeating her sempai's words over and over again. It wouldn't be easy but she would try to search within her heart for the strength and courage to overcome her fears of Senjutsu.

"Fear is one's greatest enemy. Fear is one's greatest enemy. I cannot let fear dictate me. I won't let myself be consumed by it no more!"

The face of Gerard came to mind, his gentle smile on his face. _Whether you're a devil or human I could never hate you, Koneko, nor would I ever judge you for who or what you are, because you're my friend."_

There was burst of energy and with the confidents she needed opened the book and began to read!

* * *

Two and half weeks of searching had passed and many were deprived of sleep. There unfortunately was still no luck in finding Gerard and Akeno.

Kiba however…

SLAP!

Everyone winced at the slap Rias delivered to Kiba, even if they, mainly Issei and Asia, were tired and grateful they weren't facing the red heads wrath.

It happened by mere luck for Issei and Xenovia to find Kiba on the outskirts of Kuoh wandering the streets and them immediately confronted him. Eventually they managed to capture him, though with much difficulty, returned to the clubroom and were Rias had just slapped the blonde.

"I'm disappointment in you," Rias said a look of displeasure on her face as she stared down her Knight who refused to make eye contact with her, "I saved you, Kiba, I gave you a second chance to live, and I had hoped you'd put the past behind you but I see now I was wrong in that. You let your hatred for those damnable Holy Swords send you down the path of vengeance. Because of that you deliberately disobeyed me and what's worse, you chose to _abandon_ us during a fight we needed you for! Had Issei not unlocked his Balance Breaker, your actions would have gotten us all killed, however, Akeno's been captured by Hextin, who by the way had Gerard under his control via a powerful hex!

The shock on Kiba's was the reaction she wanted from him, he needed to reflect on his actions. He was her servant now not a psychotic priests experiment.

Placing her hands on her hips the young Gremory continued her scolding, "I didn't resurrect you to take revenge on the Church for the project you died from. You are my servant now. I should give you a much more severe punishment but we have more pressing matters to attend to, such as searching for my Queen and Gerard. So, your punishment will be to help search for your sempai's. Is that clear?" When she received a nod she released the chains that bounded him and motioned for him to sit. "Now can anyone tell me where is Koneko?

Everyone shook their head at the question all having confused expressions.

The white haired girl was seen rarely among them after the fifth day of searching and that raised many questions on what she was doing. Could she be searching other parts of the country without notifying them or was she looking for someone to aid them? Whatever Koneko was up to, Rias hoped her Rook would come back soon. With Kiba back in the peerage they could now double their efforts in finding Akeno and Gerard and hope they weren't too late to save them.

"Buchou, you mentioned something about asking your brother to help us why haven't you?" Issei asked.

"I thought about it for a long while, Issei, however a problem such as this is something my brother mustn't assist in, as much as I wish him to. I am the next heir to the House of Gremory and must take responsibility for my servants. Let us rest for now and-"

Suddenly the door flung open and in came Koneko looking rather winded, apparently she ran all the way here from wherever she had been previously. Everyone stared at the sudden appearance of the Rook who returned their stares with a heavy panting bashful expression.

"Did I miss any-" She stopped upon spotting Kiba sitting on the couch opposite of Issei. Joyful as she was to see the Knight again she refocused her attention to her master bowing low. "Forgive me, Buchou, I was busy helping a client I forgot to tell you about. Where and when did you find Kiba?"

Rias eyed Koneko closely skeptical about her servant's excuses for not attending the search. The noble Devil was always informed about clients by Akeno who wasn't here to do so. Maybe Koneko did have a client and forgot to inform her yet she felt Koneko wasn't telling the truth and if so why?

Whatever it was, she'd ask later, for now she'd answer Koneko's question. "Issei and Xenovia found him 30 minutes ago on the outskirts of the town and captured him. We're going to rest for a while then continue looking Akeno and Gerard."

The red head's eyes trailed after her servant all the way to her seat. Something seemed different about Koneko, physically and mentally. She was much more open as she could see from her saddened expression toward Kiba, hearing how she worried about him and hoped he wouldn't run off again. What exactly happened to her, what caused her stoic kohai to open up this much? Hopefully she'd get an answer sooner rather than later.

As the minutes passed anxiety filled Rias, she couldn't wait to continue looking for her friends. She missed them dearly and wanted them back safe and sound. There was another reason she wanted the black haired duo back, a rather silly reason at that and that was to see Gerard making Akeno smile again.

She knew Akeno had affections for the sorcerer and wouldn't deny feeling happy for her Queen and a little jealous too, but she wanted her friend to be happy and wouldn't fight for him. Besides she had someone else she liked and that of course was her pawn who saved her from marrying Riser, her adorable Issei Hyoudou. Perverted as he was, the brunette had a kind heart and knew were his allegiance lie. He'd never betray his friends and she loved him for that, she loved his determination to protect them, and found his dream to be a harem king rather cute.

Half an hour later the red head Devil rose to her feet looking around at her peerage and Church allies. "We have gathered enough strange and it is now time to resume our search. I know we've had no luck in our search but I know will find them. We mustn't loose hope and make Hextin pay for what he's done to Gerard. Let's do our best and pray to our leaders we find them!

Suddenly Koneko stepped forward determination on her face. "Buchou, let me lead the search. I haven't been much help lately but now I will be." Getting a strange look from her master she show now was the time to reveal what she had been doing.

All eyes were on the snow haired girl, all wondering what she meant by that and hoping she'd have a good explanation for her many absences in the search. Suddenly from beneath Koneko's hair sprang two white cat ear, a tail popping out beneath her skirt, and her pupils changed to slits.

"W-what the hell happened to Koneko!?" Exclaimed Issei pointing a shaky finger at her but finding the ears and tail adding to her cuteness.

Koneko turned to the pervert slightly annoyed at his reaction but nevertheless, expecting it due to his limited knowledge of the supernatural world. "What I am is a Nekoshou, Issei, a rare species of Nekomata. My sister and I are the last of the Nekoshou unfortunately, they and the Nekomata were eradicated by the Devils. Their reason no doubt was because of our powers, Senjutsu and Youjutsu, making us dangerous foes for them. However, that's what history says, for I know there are more somewhere out there, such as Risers Nekomata twins."

"Koneko, what happened? What made you overcome the fear of using it?" Rias asked.

Koneko turned to her master a small smile on her face, "A certain sorcerer once told me that I shouldn't let fear dictate my life and he was right. All this time I let fear grip my heart, preventing me from unlocking my true powers. Powers that could have been of great help long before. Now, I have done what I should have long ago, overcome that fear and learn Senjutsu, which I have been done, to protect my friends. I won't let any of you down, I promise. Nya~"

Rias couldn't hide her smile. So Gerard had learned of her servant's history and helped her overcome her fear, fear that she hoped her Rook would let go eventually, and now she had. Gerard Price, that sorcerer truly was one of a kind. Her eyes flickered to Kiba, she hoped he too would do the same for Excalibur. However, that would have to wait, for now they had some friends to find. "Go ahead, Koneko, show was what you can do."

Getting the acknowledgement she had been waiting for, Koneko sat upon the floor, legs crossed, and began to meditate. Concentrating on the chakra, the young Nekoshou focused on finding either Akeno, or Gerard, or even Hextin's life force; if she could fine one of those three then she'd have a trail to follow. As Senjutsu flowed through her body she could feel negative energy trying to seep into her soul, trying to corrupt her.

The Nekoshou shrugged it off focus her attention on finding-

"I have it," She exclaimed finding the life force of Gerard, it was cold and emotionless, but she at last now had a trail to follow, "I know where they are!"

"Lead on." Rias ordered as the others jumped to their feet, excitement and determination filling them at the chance to rescue their friends!

 **End.**

 **I decided to lengthen the chapter and add a little change in the series. More will come but they will be later.**

 **Next chapter, The Rescue! See you then.**

 **P.S. take Gerard's words of wisdom and pass them on, don't let fear dictate your life. Overcome it and you can achieve anything.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well this is it, the rescue of Akeno and Gerard has come at last. This chapter is quite a long one so bare with me if you can.**

 **Chapter 10 The rescue**

Tall, dark, and menacing was the look the old castle gave off but none within the group showed fear at the building, only anger and determination.

Why? Because within that dreary castle was their friends; Akeno Himejima and Gerard Price.

Hidden within the shadows of the mountains, out of sight of the sentries stationed upon the battlements, and of the moons light was Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, the servants of their peerage, and the two church agents all preparing themselves for the battle that was to come.

Rias immediately contacted Sona after Koneko picked up Gerard's chakra trail. The small group became a small army, all following the Nekoshou. To their surprise however, Gerard's chakra trail led to the opposite side of the world, to the northwest mountains of Scotland, a suitable place for a magical base of operations to be was what Sona said upon when discovering the castle.

Now they were all in talk to form a battle plan.

"It's obvious a full frontal assault would bring all our enemies upon us. We'd all be dead before we get into the castle." Sona said eyes glancing to the building from time to time hoping their presence wouldn't be noticed. "We should sneak in and hit them from the inside where they'd least expect it."

"With how big our group is it'd be impossible for us all to go in undetected." Rias countered, "Akeno is my Queen and I will search for her wherever she may be. What we need is a distraction to lure the enemy away so a small group can sneak in and look for our friends."

"I agree," Tsubaki said, "it would be wise to have our peerage distract the enemy while Lady Gremory and her group sneak in. Lady Sona, since you have that book you must accompany them to use the spell free Mr. Price. I'll lead the distraction."

"I planned to do so anyway, Tsubaki, I have to help Rias with the spell to free Gerard, but thank you for saying so. If we are to face Hextin we mustn't underestimate, so don't let your pride get the better of you, Rias." Sona said sternly.

Rias puffed out her cheeks at the jab. "I don't let my pride get the better of me. However, you are right, Sona. Hextin has Isengrim's power meaning he may be on pare with Kokabiel so we won't be easy to defeat."

"Then let's not waste any more time, Buchou. We gotta save Akeno, and Gerard." Issei declared readying himself for the fight of his life. Up till now the only major fight he had been in was the Rating Game against Riser but that was a simply game. This however was real life, meaning if he fucked up he'd stay dead. Nevertheless, if he was to save Akeno and Gerard then he'd do everything in his power to do so. "So, how do you plan to get their attention?"

"Leave that to us, Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said stepped forward her sword drawn and a confident smirk on her face. "Will assist in causing the distraction."

Rias couldn't hide her smile. These two agents of the church, who despised devil's, offered a truce to help search for her friends to quell hostiles between them and the time searching for Akeno and Gerard the two swordswoman had formed a mutual friendship with her and her servants.

"Kiba!" She called causing the Knight to flinch at her tone. It didn't go unnoticed by her, she saw the dark glares he sent toward the Church agents when they weren't looking. She would not let his personal feelings get in the way of what was about to happen.

When she reached him she took his hand squeezing it gently. "I understand you're angry at the decision to ally with the Church and you every right to be at them for what they did to you. However, I need you to focus tonight, ok? We're here to save Akeno and Gerard not destroy the Holy Swords. What happened in the past is over, you must let it go."

Kiba looked away. He always thought being reincarnated would give him a chance to take revenge on Valper for murdering him all those years ago.

He had waited so long for the chance to destroy Excalibur and kill Valper, just like he killed him, but here he was going on a rescue mission to save his friends. However Rias words were true, he had to let go of the past, he couldn't let it destroy his future but…

"No." He said at last with a sigh still refusing to meet eye contact with her. "I'm sorry, Rias, but I can't. You gave me a second chance at life and I'm grateful for that but what Valper did to me…to my friends…I can't forgive him for that. I should move on but I can't, the horrors of back then still haunt my dreams."

"Kiba, I told everyone here about your history while you were gone." She said without any hesitation, "I told them what you told me; how you were a part of that cruel experiment Valper made you go through. How you were the only survivor and that I reincarnated you as my Knight while you were dying. I did so because they deserve an explanation for your actions from before. If you wish to tell the story, the whole story from your point of view, then do so but not now. Tonight you're to focus on saving our friends. The Excalibur's can wait a little while longer." Her hand trailed up his arms to his face creasing it gently like a mother would to their child.

"I…sure." Kiba answered with a defeated tone, he wasn't please to discover his past was told without his acknowledgement. However, he never did tell anyone other than Rias about it. In fact, she had every right to tell the others after his stupid stunt in abandoning them. She was also his master and had every right to tell them, to make them understand why he was acting this way.

Perhaps when they saved Akeno and Gerard he'd tell his friends everything.

Satisfied with her answer Rias left the blonde swordsman to his thoughts and addressed the two Church agents. "We are very grateful to have your assistant, Xenovia, Irina. This has been an interesting alliance between our factions. If ever you need our help with retrieving the Excalibur's…"

"You'd willingly help us get back the weapons you despise?" Xenovia asked in surprise, was Gremory had suggested was something she least expected. Yet Irina had offered to help the Devil's search for their friends and thought that time either side had tried to kill the other. In fact she and her partner had gotten along with their sworn enemy quite well and that brought an important question to the bluenette's mind; could it truly be possible for peace to be formed between the three factions?

"Will think about it." Irian answered with a smile, "For now we have your friends to rescue."

Rias nodded and cleared her through. "Listen up everyone," She called so all eyes we're on her, "for those who haven't heard we are dividing into two groups. All of you will be led by Tsubaki to create a diversion to get Hextin's attention while Sona and my peerage sneak into the castle undetected to find and rescue our friends. When we have them we will obliterate the castle along with Hextin and go home."

"There are however, problems," Sona added in, "We don't know the strength of their defenses and we have no clue where either Himejima or Price is. So it may take time in our search so you'll have to hold out till we have them both. One last thing, if Hextin himself comes to the battlefield keep your distance and try not avoid him best you can. Questions?"

"…"

"Then if everyone is ready we will begin on my command." Sona said adjusting her glasses and counting the seconds before the rescue operation began. 5 seconds remaining….

4….

Koneko tightened her fists,

3….

Isse summoned his Boosted Gear

2….

Kiba drew his swords

1….

Rias charged up her power of destruction

0….

"Attack!"

On that command the crimson ruin princess unleashed her attack! It zoomed through the black night smashing into the castle walls.

"That'll get their attention. Everyone you know what do you, good luck!" Rias yelled spreading her wings and zoomed to the side of the castle her peerage and Sona following closely. While the Sitri Peerage charged forward firing magical spells.

The rescue of Akeno and Gerard had begun!

* * *

Rias and her companions flew fast and flow to the ground to avoid detection from the guards rushing to the battlements. She was lucky they hadn't been spotted yet that would give them time to find a way into the castle and begin searching. Her eyes flickered to the battlements checking for guards, but found none upon them. Either they were short on manpower or every guard was going to the sound of battle at the northern wall. At last Sona's peerage was doing their job to distract the enemy.

She doubled her speed flying up to the battlement and landing lightly on them double checking her surroundings in the processes for guards that may be hiding, their thankfully were none. Spotting a door, she wasted no time in opening it and finding they led to a flight of stairs spiraling downwards.

"Well that was easy." Issei said confidently.

"Too easy." Sona said narrowing her eyes in suspicion, "This could be trap. They may have known we were coming."

"Trap or not we didn't come all this way to leave." With those defiant words Rias marched down the stairs with the stature of a noble, her red hair waving back and forth. She didn't care what opposed her within the castle of Hextin, she was taking back her friends. "Koneko, have you found them?"

"There's a lot of activity going on, Buchou. It appears Hextin has more follows than we thought but they are mostly in the ground levels, where Akeno or Gerard are can't exactly pinpoint."

"I see. Koneko, when exactly did you start using Senjutsu?" She couldn't help asking. She was happy Koneko had overcome her fear and was finally learning to use her Senjutsu but when had she talked with Gerard about it and why hadn't either of them told her anything?

"About five days after the search began. I guess this really started when I found Gerard-senpai reading a book about Senjutsu and accidently let it slip I knew Senjutsu, so I told him half the truth about where I learned Senjutsu and who taught it to me. I confessed my hatred and fear for it waiting for him to say something hurtful. Instead he told me I shouldn't let fear dictate my life, that fear was one's greatest enemy and I should overcome it to unlock my full potential. And…that he'd never judge me because I was his friend." She muttered the last part with a blush but continued, "I tried to learn Senjutsu but my fear was still too great it was only after Hextin's return that I found the resolve to learn it in order to help find my senpai's.

Rias smiled. Gerard truly was a kind man, he had helped her servant overcome a difficult trial. She needed to thank him when this was all over. "Well since we can't find their location will have to do this the-" She stopped speaking and with reflexes like a cat turned to the left and cast a shield spell in front of her friends and not a moment too soon because within the darkness of the hall they were passing was a blast of magic! Her shield held strong against the blast.

"Impressive, you acted much faster than your comrades and managed to block my spell but that was only half my strength." Said a voice within the shadows, it was old but held confidents and order within it. Soon enough the speaker stepped forward to revealed himself. He was old, possibly in his fifties or sixties, with neck length silver hair slicked back wearing emerald robes of and within his hand a great staff. "Ah so you are the famous sisters of Lucifer and Leviathan, Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri, what an honor it is to meet you both. My name is Atlantes." He bowed low showing his respect to both Devils.

"Atlantes, I've never heard of you." Sona questioned, yet something about his robes seemed familiar.

"Ah. My real name isn't known by many, perhaps you know my title as Emerald Guardian of Ireland." At the realizing coming over their faces he nodded, "Yes, I am that very Emerald Guardian."

Rias gritted her teeth, this just got a whole lot worse! The Emerald Guardian was a powerful wizard with the responsibility of protecting Ireland of evil threats. Why was he helping Hextin, did he know what the Fallen Angel was doing? If they were to fight him then…

"Your friend is about to become a corpses if you don't hurry up." Atlantes continued, "Hextin plans is to take all of Akeno's powers, and I mean all of it, even those she absorbed from the Red Dragon Emperor to give him more power. Power that will rival that of an Ultimate class being. However, you'll be too late because I can't let you pass."

"Will see about that!" Kiba exclaimed drawing his sword and rushing the wizard, but the old man was quicker then he looked. The Knights strike was blocked easily by the staff. Kiba growling in frustration but pressed his attack.

"Brave of you boy, but you can't beat be alone" Atlantes replied calmly pushing his opponent away with incredible strength.

Before Kiba could attack again a massive dragon shaped like water shot past him smashing into the ceiling above the wizard, caving it in. The Knight blinked in surprise and before he could question what exactly happened he felt himself grabbed by his collar and pulled along by Issei.

At the front of the group Rias smirked at her friend. "Nice job, Sona. I don't think any of us would stand a chance against the Guardian of Ireland. I can't believe he's sided with Hextin. He's supposes to be protecting Ireland why is he all the way out here in Scotland?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rias. I only hope that will stall him and give us time to find Akeno." Replied Sona running through corridor after corridor.

"Buchou, Lady Sona, before leaving I swear I heard him say something to me. I couldn't hear very well over the sound of the ceiling caving in but it sounded like he said "At the very end." What does that mean?"

Everyone looked at one another confused by Kiba's words.

At the very end…What did that mean?

"Koneko, keep using your Senjutsu, try to find something, anything on either Akeno or Gerard and-" Suddenly there came a great shake from above and Rias glanced to the ceiling hoping it wouldn't gave in on them. "If that's from the battle upstairs I hope it doesn't escalate down to here. We'd all be buried alive or smashed to piece."

Rias looked calm but the red heads mind was fill with dread at information the wizards told them. So _that_ was the Fallen Angels plan all along, if he was speaking the truth that meant if they didn't hurry Akeno would die. She quickened her pace in leading the way down corridors, eyes darting all about expecting more enemies to confront them. However there were none, the only been the Guardian of Ireland so far every corridor they entered was empty, how strange, either everyone was too focused on the diversion or there were fewer guards than expected. Nevertheless, they had to find where Akeno was, time was running out.

* * *

"I sense something," Koneko called stopped in her tracks and looking down a hall to the right. Indeed she did, what she felt with her Senjutsu was a lot of magical power all in one spot, whatever it was it didn't feel good and she had a good hunch why so many were there… She tightened her first and sprinted down the hall calling to her friends to follow.

She continued down the hall then turned left, then another left, and a right and stopped abruptly concentrating the source of magic and where it was. There definitely was a lot and it was close, very close.

She caught a few words said between Sona and Rias about the progress of Tsubaki's diversion; it seemed they were dealing with quite the resistance. The number of enemies they were fighting numbered in the hundreds, roughly about five to seven hundred rouge magicians, and they were starting to push Tsubaki's peerage back. They to find their friends, otherwise Sona's peerage would be overrun and defeated.

Calling upon Senjutsu once more, she focused on the strongest source of magic within the castle, it wasn't hard to detect with the power radiating from it but where exactly it was coming from was the better question that she hoped to-ah-there it was at last. A large room, how many where in that room was unknown, but it was large and…

At the end of the castle…

So _that's_ what Atlantes meant, Akeno was at the end of the castle! There was no time to waste now, gathering all her strength she punched the wall besides turning it into a new passageway for anyone walking this way. She glanced over to her friends who stared in shock at her action. "I finally found them, let's go save them." She answered and took off as fast as she could.

Like with Gerard's chakra signature, she latched onto one of the many chakra signatures and followed its trail. It led through a corridor to the left, then straight for a good portion, then down a flight of stairs, and into a large dining room. She paused to sniff the air and felt a smelt a familiar sent, one she would never forget, Gerard's. He was in here…and it led to the right towards a door, behind which she probably knew what.

The little girl smashed down without any care in the world and her eyes narrowed. The chakra was stronger now, she could practically feel it flowing down the hall. They were getting closer now, soon they would find Akeno and hopefully Akeno. She said walking down the hall readying to make their foes feel her wrath. She walked, and walked, and walked till at last the hall ended at a large wooden double door with giant iron knockers. "Buchou."

"I know, Koneko, there here." Rias said stepping forward with Sona. This was it, whoever was behind this door, she damn better hope they'd have answers for her. "We've all been preparing for this. Once we go through those doors theirs no turning back, we won't leave without Akeno. Koneko, break it down, let's give them a big hello!"

Smirking at her masters orders, Koneko rushed the doors putting all her strength into the punch that would open them. When it impacted the beautifully crafted doors burst to pieces, splinters flying in every direction and what remained of the doors were sent flying off their hinges. At last, she would make Hextin pay for taking away both her senpai's.

The Devil's marched in unannounced and saw to their surprise a large room, larger than the Gremory mansion itself! There were many stain glass windows depicting Fallen Angels slaying their Angel's and Devil's. At the back of the room were robed people all chanting in Latin at the foot of some stairs that led up to a wall where the Fallen Angel stood an impatient look on his face as his eyes stared at-

"Akeno!" Cried Issei in horror!

It was Akeno Himejima, chained to the wall and looking worse for wear; she still wore the priestess outfit the day she was kidnapped although now it sported tears marks and dirt stains in several places, on her left cheek was a red mark, obviously from either a punch or harsh slap, and her hair was out of its usual ponytail. All in all, she looked like a prisoner kept from eating for months. Her previously downcast eyes shifted to who had called her eyes and they widened at the six individuals. She couldn't believe it but it was true, her friends had finally found her! Two of the six she looked at closely; those being Kiba Yuuto who had been gone since her kidnapping, and Koneko Toujou, who to her surprise had cat ears and tail, meaning she had finally learned to use her Senjutsu and accept her Nekomata heritage.

The priest stopped their chanting to see the commotion and Hextin himself glared at the intruders. His glared grew darker at seeing who exactly it was, "So, the prideful Gremory has come at last to save her bitch. So it was a distraction as Atlantes suspected. A shame he couldn't find you within the castle itself but it's too late. You're just inside you see the bitch of Baraqiel die."

"I won't let you do that you ass! I'm gonna make sure to kill you this time you fucking bastard!" Issei yelled summoning forth his sacred gear, pure hatred etched on his face.

Hextin's glared became a wicked smirk, "Issei Hyoudou, I'm glad you are here because Akeno here had something important to tell you. But ask me this; how much do you hate Fallen Angels?"

"Raynare was only one and I hated her, but after what you did…kidnapping Akeno… I despise them! I hate them all!" Issei answered with gritted teeth.

Hextin's smirk became a sorta of smile seen by those who took pleasure in killing! "Hate Fallen Angels eh? Then you should hate this little bitch I kidnapped because she's no Devil, boy! She's really a half breed; meaning she's the daughter of the Fallen Angel Baraqiel and the human Shuri Himejima!" He took pleasure at the horror on Akeno and Issei's face. "That's right you stupid boy! The bitch of Rias Gremory is indeed part of the same species who dragged you into the supernatural world. She's just like that smug cunt Raynare, myself, and that war mongering idiot Kokabiel! Don't believe me, watch this!" With a blast of magic he lifted Akeno within the air and from her back shot a pair of black feathered wings.

Issei stared at Akeno in horror, the priestess of thunder…a Fallen Angel? It couldn't true…it must be a trick, an illusion! But Hextin stroked them gently his fingers sliding across the feather as if they were really there. "Liar!" He shouted at last.

"Oh am I huh? Why not you tell them Akeno. Tell that pervert the truth."

Akeno glared at the Fallen Angel with great malice. She wanted to rip out his tongue and torture him with a thousand thunder strikes! But what choice did she have; she was chained to the wall and she had no control over herself, except the movement of her wings, her ugly wings! With tears filling the corners of her eyes she spoke, "It's true…I am a Fallen Angel." She flapped her wings to prove they truly were part of her and not an illusion. "What everything Hextin said is true. My farther is a Fallen and mom was a human."

"A human killed by her father's enemies, no less!" Spat Hextin, his sinister smile never leaving, "Because he wasn't there to protect them, to protect his wife! So, now that the truth is out what say you, Hyoudou? Do you hate her for who she is, do you despise this hideous half breed?"

"Enough!" Rias shouted in anger. That bastard, that animal spilled the secrets of Akeno's heritage. He truly was a monster! Her blood boiling like a hot pot of food and her demonic energy flared around her like a wild fire! "I've heard enough from you you filth! I'll make sure nothing remains of you!" She fired her Power of Destruction at the Fallen Angel wishing nothing more but to erase him from existents. However her attack never reached its target, from out of the shadows jumped a figure who cast a large blue magical shield, blocking the attack with little effort.

The caster of the spell was none other than Gerard Price, who stared back at their glares.

Rias gritted her teeth, this was good and bad. With Gerard here they could try to free him from the hex but with the skills displayed in his fight against Issei none of them, especially herself, were a match for the sorcerer. In a one on one fight that is but against two… she glanced at Sona who nodded, she too knew what they had to do. Rias studied Gerard getting a better look at him, noticing his short black hair was a now reaching to his shoulders in a mess of wavy locks, this gave him the look of a punk rock musician.

If this wasn't a serious situation she'd find the look rather comical on him. Clearing her thought she looked to her peerage. "Kiba, Koneko, Issei, stop that ceremony!"

"Right!" Three voices yelled at once and rushed forward each ready for battle, Kiba brandishing his sword, Koneko balling her hands into fists, and Issei transforming into his Mail Scale armor.

Gerard stood before them, ready to ruin their plans to save Akeno. His dodged a strike by Kiba, parried a kick by Koneko, and cast a shield spell against Issei's punch. The hand used to parry the Nekomata's attack summoned a sword to block another strike by Kiba.

"Gerard-san, snap out of it! It's us, your friends!" The blonde said hoping to talk some sense into him.

"We are not your enemies, senpai, try to think!" Yelled Issei beside him trying to smash through the shield.

The sorcerer didn't reply, only flicker his eyes toward each speaker. He kicked out at Kiba, knocking him away to allow his now freed sword hand to strike not as Issei, but at Koneko who came to close for comfort from behind. There was a clang as his sword made contact with the punch Koneko sent but instead of holding her back the first simply smashed through the steel weapon and making contact with his fact.

The force of the attack sent him rolling across the floor, but he quickly recovered and started shooting fireballs at his opponents. Forcing them to keep their distance.

* * *

Issei did his best to dodge the fireballs but was always coming close to being roasted by one. A scream to the left force him to loose, his heart filled with dread at seeing Akeno's condition, she squirmed in pain as a faint purple glow started to surround her. The ceremony was starting to take shape, he had to stop it!

He spared a glance at Gerard, seeing him distracted by Kiba's assault gave the moment he needed. With the opening he needed, the Pawn rushed forward hell bent on saving Akeno. As he drew closer he noticed two doors opening on either side and out rushed a group of magician's all charging up spells to use against him.

"None shall pass!" Exclaimed the leader, wearing blue robes and firing spell after spell. "We won't let you stop Lord Hextin's plan."

"Tell that to my fist." Issei roared slamming into him and five others with the force of a freight train. The spells that hit him hurt but were of little concern to the pervert; his will and determination to save Akeno pushed him forward. He wouldn't let it happen again, he wouldn't let another one of those Fallen Angels take away someone precious to him! Hextin would pay for his atrocities, he'd make sure of it! He punched one mage in the face and backhanded another so hard he probably snacked his neck. He didn't care, care, he wanted Hextin to fell his furry!

"Out of my way!" He roared smashing through two more mages! He could see those preforming the ceremony between the gaps of the defending mages. The sinister smiled Hextin had, and Akeno's painful expression.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!

 **BOOST!**

Issei's, hate, anger, and power doubled and he barreled through the magicians like they were nothing but paper. Sending three flying with one punch he final broke through, his eyes flickered to Hextin but knew what had to come first.

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

"Dragon shot!"

"NO!"

A burst of red energy filled the room followed by an explosion and screams. Issei smirked victoriously at his handy work, it worked. It may have been violent, but it had to be done. A handful of magicians lay dead upon the floor and those who survived scattered in terror of being hit. As for Akeno she had gone limp but the rise and fall of her chest indicated she was still alive and that purple glow around her body was gone. Good, she was safe, for now at least. There was one last obstacle to take care of first.

"I've been waiting a long time to kill you, Hextin." Although he had a clear view of Akeno's body he wore no lecherous expression, only unyielding furry at what the Fallen Angel had done. He hexed Gerard, hurt Akeno, and tried to kill her!

"It seems you don't understand the gap between us, boy." Hextin's smile had turned into a frown, this wasn't time to be monkeying around, not after what the Red Dragon Emperor had done to all the work necessary to take Akeno's powers.

Issei tightened his first and lunged at the Fallen Angel! He threw a punch forward, missing due to Hextin backing away and striking back landing a right hook across the perverts face and another punch to his stomach. He glared through the green eyes of the armor, he wasn't going to lose to this bastard! He sent a swift punch to his opponent's unprotected face knocking him back little, this gave Issei the change to dig his knee into his stomach and head butt Hextin! His assault wasn't done yet however, grabbing Hextin's shoulder he threw him to the opposite wall hoping to fuck up his face.

The Fallen Angel was faster than expect however, he spun his body to plant his feet on the wall and use it as a spring board, launch himself right back at Issei, who was more than prepare for it. Issei lunged again at the enemy again slamming his shoulder into his chest while narrowly dodging a punch in the process.

 **"Partner, don't underestimate him. He's more powerful than you think."**

"I know Ddraig," Issei said to the Dragon within his Sacred Gear, blocking a punch and dodging a kick.

The two combatants launched attack after attack at one another, trading blow for blow! However, the younger of the two opponents was taking more damage.

Issei growled after a powerful punch sent him rolling across the floor. His body hurt all over from the bastard's attacks, he was strong, stronger than he expected. Forcing himself back to his feet, he readied to continue fighting, arms raised, eyes narrowed, and power surging through him.

"Come on, Issei, you know you can't beat me." Hextin said frowning with his arms crossed.

"Big words for someone who's also sporting burses and a missing tooth," Issei shot back, "I don't care what you say, I'm going to kill you for what you did."

"Even after learning of Akeno's heritage? Learning of the fact that she is part of my race, who killed you, and forced Rias to turn you into a Devil? What Raynare did was foolish, if it had been me I'd have recruited you and train you to become a powerful warrior, not a lecherous pervert as that slut of a master you have. In fact," His eyes flickered to Akeno who still was unconscious. "She's a bigger slut than Rias is."

Issei shook in anger, teeth gritting, body shaking, "I said I was going to kill you, but after calling them sluts, I'm gonna rip out your tongue first you bastard!" He charged the Fallen Angel, his strength, speed, stamina, and rage, doubled four times. Suddenly he blasted into the wall, he glared at the outstretched hand of Hextin that held a magic circle in it.

"It truly is a shame how you turned out, Issei Hyoudou, you could have been so much more if you weren't a pervert. You waste your potential on perverted dreams and idiotic attacks such as "Dress Breaker" what will you think up next, increasing small girls assets? Don't answer that!" Hextin finished in anger, he did not wish to know was that pervert's ideas for attacks were. "Ddraig, I know you can hear me, how is it that God chosen this pervert to be your host!?"

 **"Because he, like myself, sense this boy has great potential within him, he just hasn't unlocked it yet."**

Issei smiled at the Dragons reply, he knew he could count on the Red Dragon Emperor. "You hear that fuck face? Even Dragon disagrees with you!"

"That still doesn't answer my question about Akeno," Hextin replied, "Do you hate her?"

"Fuck you!" Issei immediately answered, "She may be a little crazy with her sadist but she's a lot kinder than any of the other Fallen Angels I met! I don't care if she is part of you kind, she's my friend and I'll do anything to protect her!"

"Anything to protect her?" The grin forming on Hextin's face meant trouble was brewing within his mind, "Then can you save her from death!" He turned toward Akeno, arm pulled back, magic radiating off it!

Issei tried to move to intercept the attack but was dug too deep within the wall to get free! He all he could do was watch helpless as the fist began to move toward Akeno.

Suddenly the sound of slicing fleshing, blood splattering, and a scream of pain erected through the room, but with all the commotion going on nobody notice, except Issei and-

"Kiba!" The brunette exclaimed.

Indeed it was Kiba, Rias' Knight, who suddenly appeared behind Hextin delivering a powerful strike upon the Fallen Angels cutting deep into his shoulder and down to his back! How had he gotten their so fast was the question that rang through Issei's head.

"Good throw, Koneko!" Kiba called to Koneko, it had been her who threw Kiba at the Fallen Angel when he wasn't looking.

Hextin spun around backhand the blonde in the process, or at least he thought he did! The Knight was too fast for the strike, ducking under and launching another swing but Hextin was ready for it this time. He threw his hand out calling forth a magic shield to block the sword. "Clever move but it won't save you, boy!" He roared changing the defense spell into offense to incinerate the blonde. Before he could release the spell, a large red fist impacted into the side of his face, causing the spell to be canceled and send him skidding across the floor.

"Get Akeno, Hextin's mine!" Issei ordered standing guard over the girl waiting for Kiba to free his senpai. The breaking of chains followed by groaning said Kiba had done so, his speed would get Akeno to Asia faster. Besides, Issei had a Fallen Angel to kill.

* * *

"Keep up the attack!" Rias yelled firing spell after spell at the human, her eyes never leaving her opponent. Since the beginning the fight she and Sona had been in an intense magic battle against Gerard and boy was it troublesome! The reason why was because she had to defeat Gerard, not kill him, and that proved harder than she expected. He was dodging their attacks with the movements of a gymnast and firing counter spells when he could.

"Just what exactly did his master teach him?" Sona questioned aloud watching another torrent of water was countered by a fireball!

"I don't think these are his masters teaching, Sona. It must be the hex he's put under, it probably doubles his power, stamina, and agility. That's why we haven't been able to land a hit on him."

"Yet your Rook managed to do so!" Sona argued sending two water dragons at the hexed human, while Rias sent a blast of destruction magic at him. There was no way he'd dodge that an attack on all sides, he'd have to cast a shield spell to-her train of thought was halted when she saw all their attacks pass right through him without doing any harm!

Rias gasped, she had forgot he could go intangible! She had wasted that attack for no reason. However, when he became tangible again she noticed he was breathing heavy, so that spell still deprived him of energy, meaning if they could force him to keep doing that they may they'd be able to wear him down.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, Rias?" Sona questioned.

"Let's give it our all!" Rias exclaimed firing her twenty-fifth or twenty-sixth spell at Gerard who dodged yet again.

"Buchou, I have Akeno!"

Rias eyes flickered to Kiba, seeing him holding her Queen in his arms. She looked terrible, but there was nothing Twilight Healing could cure. "Asia, get to work, Kiba back us-"

"Agh!"

She looked to the sound and saw Issei go flying through the air, armor rent, right arm broken, and multiple wounds on his body. The poor brunette slammed into the ceiling and crashed back down to the ground into a crated formed by the impact, blood pooling around him. Issei thankfully wasn't in serious danger but he had taken quite a beating. She glared at the Fallen Angel who body was covered in cuts and bruises from his bout with Issei.

"I must admit, Gremory, your pet dragon has skill, but a pervert like him will never have the skills to defeat me."

"So you say, but you've lost Hextin, your castles been breached, Akeno's been saved, and you're outnumber." Indeed it looked as if victory was near, however Hextin still lived, and Gerard was still under his spell, and more importantly, what of Tsubaki's diversion? They hadn't heard from her since their search through the castle. Had they defeated the enemy and were now trying to search for them, or had Atlantes join the battle and kill or capture them? She hoped it was the latter of the two, for she shuddered to think of Sona losing her whole peerage!

"Outnumber?" Parroted the Fallen Angel, his frown turning into his usual confident smirk. With the wave of his hand orange magic circles formed around the corpses that lay about upon the ground. Another way of his outstretched hand and out shot orange lightning bolts from the corpse all flying toward its caster, each one striking his body! With each lighting strike wounds began to heal, bruises faded, and even the missing tooth began to regrow within his mouth. Magic flowed through him like water in a river!

"Outnumber yes, but not out of strength. As I said I learned from Isengrim and all his secrets. You can defeat me!" And with that he released an elemental attack of fire, lightning, and, ice all in the shape of spears at Koneko. He watched her try to dodge but was too late, his spell was faster hit her square in the chest, burning her clothes and flesh and sending her skidding across the floor like a ragdoll being chewed by a dog! Hextin smiled like a madman at his success, "Pathetic, your Rook is so weak, like the rest of you. Now die like the animal you are brat!"

He fired the multi-element attack again at Koneko, but as it neared the girl a full sized mirror suddenly appeared in front of her taking the attack head on and redirected it back at its owner, doubled in power! Hextin casted a massive shield before him to defend against the attack but to his surprise found himself struggling against attack! With a defiance yelled he redirected it to the left obliterating the wall and windows to rock and shattered glass!

Everyone stared at the event and Sona in particular felt a smirk tug at her lips for she knew who cast the spell, whose sacred gear it belonged to. She turned to the hall calling down to it, "Never have I ever been gladder to see you, Tsubaki!"

"Then I too am glad to hear that, President. I'm also glad my Mirror Alice was casted in time." Sure enough from out of the dark came a woman with hair long and black, glasses were upon her face with heterochromia eyes behind them, and a calm expression on the face. The woman was the vice president of the student council, the Queen of Sona Sitri, wielder of Sacred Gear Alice Mirror, Tsubaki Shinra! She wasn't alone either, following her we're Irina and Xenovia along with the rest of Sona's peerage all bearing wounds from their diversion.

The diversion planned by her master and Rias-sama had worked perfectly, however, resistance met at the castle walls was heavier than expected. Getting over the walls themselves was troublesome to begin with, spell after spell was fired by the magicians on the battlements and more kept coming.

In the end however, after a long and exhausting battle the magicians, all six hundred, where defeated.

Hextin scowled at the new arrivals, how was it they were still alive, where was that Atlantes at!? He should be here fighting for him, defending him! Had he abandoned him in his hour of need, possibly! That cowardly old man would suffer for his actions once found! For now he'd have a whole band of brats to kill! They were meaningless to his power, he could crush them all and he had Gerard. Let them try to take him back, they will fail as they had before!

"Do you see, Hextin?" Rias yelled pointing a finger at him, "Use all the power you want because in the end you will fall!

That caused a laugh to be released by Hextin, a long loud one. "No, Gremory, it is you who will fall. Gerard, kill them all!"

* * *

With that order the human summoned forth his magic, but just as he was about to fire a wave of attacks came flying toward him.

A shiver ran down everyone's spine the human's stare, it was lifeless. They had seen Gerard fight against Issei and knew couldn't stand a chance against him one on one. But together…

"How's Akeno?" Rias asked Asia with a glance to her Queen, she was already looking better than before. She was so grateful to have Asia here, where would they be without her?

"Remember this fight is to capture Gerard, not kill him, so ensure you minimize your attacks best you can. Gerard, I hope you can forgive us for this." She said fired her power of destruction at him.

The mute human answered with a dive to the left and the casting of lightning bolts from his palms, which were countered by a torrent of water by Sona! He switched from lightning to fireballs in the blink of an eye. The spells erupted in a great explosion of fire, water, and lighting! Gerard wasted no time in trying to get in close to Rias and Sona but his charge was halted by the attacks of Kiba, Irina, Xenovia, and even Tsubaki, who wielded a naginata.

As the four against one sword fight ensure, Sona's Bishops, Reya Kusaka and Momo Hanakai along with her Knight, Tomoe Meguri, made their way over to Issei, and Koneko, dragging out of the battlefield as fast as they could.

The duel was a sight to behold, one man, was holding his own against four skillful swordsman, two of which possessing holy swords and one a sacred gear! But skillful as he was the human wasn't able to escape undamaged, his clothes had tears in them and he was sporting a cut across his left cheek, yet these minor wounds did nothing to stop him from continuing to fight. He blocked Tsubaki's thrust, dodged a shoulder slash by Xenovia, and parried a double swing by Irina and Kiba.

"Shit, how powerful is he!?" Questioned Xenovia struggling to push him back!

"I don't know but he was never this powerful. He seems different." Kiba answered, summoning another sword to try and hit an opening that was somehow blocked by a well-placed kick by the sorcerer. Kiba watched Gerard back off and try to use a spell but like before he couldn't do so, only block and parry attack after attack by the swordsman.

Meanwhile with the gathered ground, Asia began work on healing Issei, his wounds were worse and needed tending to first. While she worked, the remaining members of Sona's peerage formed a powerful barrier around the group to protect them from any danger Hextin might throw at them, and the Kings of the two peerages readied themselves for to perform the counter hex on Gerard.

* * *

Unaware to all, a certain black haired girl began to stir awake from the commotion going on. Purple eyes fluttered open trying to make sense of what exactly was going on, last she remember was a large room, preparing to be killed by a ceremony created by Hextin, then-

"Rias!" She exclaimed, the memory of her friends coming to save her resurfacing.

Asia jumped! Relief spread across when she realized who spoke and wanted to embrace the girl after not seeing her for weeks but knew her duties as healer came first, she still had to finish healing Issei. The poor boy had sustained a great number of injuries fighting Hextin such as a broken army and all his ribs being cracked. "Issei-kun, you fought so bravely in saving Akeno-senpai, rest now you've earned it." She thought watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, listening to the soft breaths of air he breathed.

She turned her head to speak to the black haired girl staring at her for a long time. Hextin said she was a Fallen Angel, a half breed to be exact, and there was no lie in it, only truth. But did that change who she was, did Asia judge her senpai for what she truly was?

…

No, she could never hate Akeno-senpai, she was her friend, she along with Rias and her peerage, had proved that not all Devil's weren't bad, and now Akeno herself had proved not all Fallen Angels were bad. Sure the ones they encountered where evil, Raynare, Hextin, and eventually Kokabiel but Akeno wasn't like them, she was kind and loyal to her friends to the end.

Akeno would always still be her senpai, no matter what where she comes from.

Finally the former nun spoke, "Rias-sama is busy with Sona in trying to break the hex on Gerard-san." She knew her senpai would be confused and need explaining, the details could wait after the battle was over.

At those words Akeno's eyes flickered to the sound of battle she could hear and saw to her surprise Gerard fighting Tsubaki, Kiba, and…where those the two church agents from before?

"They offered to help search for you, we formed an alliance with them." Again Asia answered her senior's seeing the confused expression at why Irian and Xenovia were here, "It's truly a blessing from the Lord that ones who were enemy are now friends."

So that's why they were here, what exactly happened after her kidnapping? And why was Kiba here, last she remembered he wasn't among them during the fight against the Strays, and when did Koneko start using her Nekomata powers? Questions needed answering and hopefully she'd get them.

She watched Sona's Queen, Rias' Knight, and the two Church maidens battle it out against the human, sparks flying in all direction at the clashing of steel. Even from his distance she knew Gerard wasn't fighting like the times he had before, normally he'd call out a chant to summon a spell or weapon and use trickery to surprise his opponents, not fight in long periods of swordplay. Was this the effect Hextin's hex had upon him, endless power to fight brutally against his foes, or was it due to fighting so many enemies that he couldn't do such a thing?

Rising to her feet she prepared to join the battle but felt a sting of pain rush through her. Her powers had still been sucked away by those damn chuffs they were bounded in, meaning it was take much needed time to regain her full strength. She wanted to help them so badly, she wanted to save Gerard and punish Hextin for the trouble he brought upon them…and the secrets he spilled about her. She clenched her fist in anger, Hextin, how dare that bastard reveal her past to them!

What would Issei think of her?

What would Gerard think of her?

"Akeno-sama, w-what Hextin said-"

"Don't!" She ordered harshly at Asia who she knew would try to comfort her, "I-I don't wanna talk about it!"

Asia's face contorted to one of pain and sadness, surely she knew everyone here loved her. She loved her like a sister and Issei loved her as a friend, but what about Gerard, what did he feel about Akeno? Did he love her as a friend or was it something more?

A little ways off Rias sighed under her breath as she listened in on the conversation between her now awakened Queen and Bishop. The fear of her past was something she needed to let go, just as Koneko had done, it was unavoidable to keep it secret forever but the way it came out thought…Hextin would pay for his actions!

She read the spell over and over again reciting what had to be done to preform it. Fear griped her heart when Kiba was head-butted and slashed across the chest, and Xenovia stabbed in the shoulder! She threw her hands forwards, now was the time to cast the spell! She spared a passing glance to Sona who also stuck out her hands. They could feel their powers flowing into spell as a large purple magic circles with Merlin's symbol appeared before them. "It's time!" She yelled, the duelist gaining some distance between when heard her.

"It's now or never!" She thought releasing the spell, which fired a large purple bean upon the human. Her fear doubled when saw he was about to move but it vanished at Tsubaki's stab into his leg! That must have hurt a lot!

The spell hit Gerard in the chest and as Rias counted the seconds nothing happened, what was going on, had the spell not worked, was their not enough power to it!? Suddenly a grunt escaped the black haired human's life and he dropped the swords he was holding. "Gerard, can you hear me?"

"Ugh, hmmm. R-Rias?"

"NO!" Roared Hextin throwing a hand out at the firing a yellow beam of magic. "I won't let you take what is mine! Price, you are _my_ servant! Remember your hatred for the Devils, remember the merciless killings you did for them by slaying those innocent Strays!"

"Don't listen to his words, Price-san." Sona shouted, backing up Rias in her battle over Gerard, "You are not his pawn! You're our friend." Acquaintances would be a better description for herself and her peerage seeing as he spent more time around Rias' group, but that wasn't important.

"Listen to us, Gerard! We never meant for you to leave us! I'm sorry for what happened before! We were worried about you, Akeno was worried about you! Please come back to us!"

"Ri-as' can't-ugh!" The yellow beam started to consume him, Hextin's power was too great!

"You see Gremory, Sitri? Your powers are nothing compared to me!" Hextin boasted triumphantly. "Hextin, return to me my slave. Kill these enemies of mine!

"nrgh…no…"

"DO IT!"

"Gerard come back to us! Come back to me!"

Gerard opened an eye seeing a familiar black haired girl with purple eyes filled with worry. "A-ke-no?"

"Gerard, what happened in the past is over! You've done so much for us, for me, you've filled my live with so much happiness! I want you back so we can explore your world with you together! I want you back because you're so nice to me. You make me feel special and for that I…I…" She paused for a moment before bursting out the words she had wanted to say for so long, "I love you!"

Gerard's eye went wide with surprise. He wasn't imagining it when she said that, there was no lie within her word, or facial expression, she truly did love him! Struggling under the two spells he tried to raise his hands. "Akeno…" He growled at the pain filling his head, of the power of Hextin trying to retake his mind over! He remembered now, how that old cook and Hextin ambushed him and used some sorta of spell on him. This must be that same spell, a hex used to take over one's mind! His mind replaying the words of Rias, Hextin, and Akeno over and over.

"Come back to us!" Said Rias.

"Kill them all!" Roared Hextin.

"I love you."

Akeno…

"I love you…"

With a yell of defiance, Gerard release a burst of power caused the two spells bounced off him, and he dropped to the floor, motionless!

 **End!**

 **(Gasp!) Akeno's been saved and has confessed her love to the human who has dropped like a fly being swat, cheesy I know but whatever, I try. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and bared with its length and haven't gotten confused on who's perspective it was shown through.** **Now i'm off to bed, I broke my promise to go to bed earlier, 12:43 AM is not earlier!**

 **Read and give your review, till next time, goodnight!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all to who have liked, favorited, and or followed this story.** **I'd like to hear your opinion on it so leave a review if you wish, no flaming or trolling please. I work hard on these chapters and yes my grammar may not be the best but I work daily on these to ensure they sound good. Anyway here's the conclusion of the rescue, hope you enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11 magic is might**

Silence fell upon the occupants within the room as they stared at Gerard's body wondered what exactly happened, and hoping it wasn't what they all dreaded.

Akeno's lips trembled, she tried to find her voice but could not. What she just witnessed was something she dreaded since meeting the human.

Realizing the barrier was down, she stepped toward the sorcerer eyes glued to her fallen comrade. As she drew closer the fear she felt within her stomach began grow when no movement came from Gerard, not even a stir.

"Gerard?" She asked reaching him and putting a shaky hand to his wrist checking his vitals for anything, but she couldn't feel any plus, nor hear a heartbeat, or breathing.

No, it couldn't be, it just could! First her mother and now Gerard, was she destined to lose those she loved!?

"Well you killed him." Said Hextin scowling at Rias.

Akeno's head shot up, her eyes filled with tears and unyielding murder as she glared at the Fallen Angel!

"I'll kill you!" Her screams of furry filled the room, how dare he blame Rias for Gerard's death, it was he who caused this; he hexed Gerard, he kidnapped her, and _he_ killed the only man she loved! She would make him suffer for it! Raising her hands she called forth all her power and unleashed it as a blast of lightning at the Fallen Angel.

"Gerard is dead because of you! He was the only one who made me feel special and you took him from me!"

Her vision blurred from more tears but could still see the yellow of her lightning but what she couldn't see was the massive shield protecting the villain. Even if she could see it she didn't care, she wanted to kill him for taking Gerard from her.

She poured more power into her attack hoping to hurt the bastard! Suddenly her knees gave way and she collapsed to the floor panting for air and feeling exhausted but managing to send a murderous glare toward the Fallen Angel.

Across the room at the top of the stairs, Hextin shook his head at Baraqiel's daughter. He knew she was strong, the display of her power just now showed the evidence, but it was futile attempt and now she was powerless to protect herself. "You may have stopped the ceremony but none of you have the strength to defeat me. Rejuvenate all the strength you want but what will to your healer when she's out of strength?"

He was right, Asia was growing tired from tending to many patients. Twilight Healing was a powerful Sacred Gear but even its possessor didn't have the stamina to keep healing injuries every minute.

"It's useless. None of you, not even the Red Dragon Emperor, can beat me! He is a fool and an imbecilic. His perverted dreams to be a harem king will never come to pass. It is idiotic and a waste of time!" Hextin's eyes flickered to Issei and grinned at the angry expression the boy had.

Rias stepped forward pointing a finger at Hextin, her green eyes narrowed in anger at the Fallen Angel! "Youare the fool to say such things Hextin! You can't defeat the Red Dragon Emperor or me, I am the sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory!"

"And where is your bother?" Hextin questioned with a laugh, "Did your big brother not come to take care of the big bad Fallen Angel who kidnapped your slutty Queen? Did you think you could handle me yourself because you're the next heir to the House of Gremory? Your pride will be your downfall!"

An explosion of magic erupted from Rias swirling around her like a red tornado! The blue in her eyes changed to an eerie yellow! How dare this fool mock the name of Gremory she would ensure his death would be insufferable! "Attack!"

Hextin watched his enemies charge forward ready to do battle against him! Fools, let then try to hurt him they would be slaughtered!

The Fallen Angel drew himself up to his full height and summoned his power. Fireballs, water torrents, and destruction magic came flying towards him. A casual wave of the hand and a magic shield appeared before him easily blocking the wave of attacks. Such a petty attempt to hurt him, they couldn't do such a thing to-

He summoned two more shields to protect his asides form the two Knights and church woman. Going from defense to offense, he channeled magic into shields to unleash waves of flames at his attackers, hoping to incinerate them all!

"Hey asshole!"

Looking up he saw the white haired Rook come dropping down on him with a blue haired girl backing her up. Narrowing his eyes, he canceled the spells and blocked their attacks. The Rooks punched and kicked furiously at the Fallen Angel trying to land a hit on him, but each attack was dodged easily by him.

Fed up with being on the defense, Hextin grabbed Koneko by the shoulder and flung her into Tsubasa making them crash to the floor. Now free of attacks he raised a hand and released a fireball spell at point blank range! What should have been a grin of delight on his face was instead surprise for Koneko came barreling through the flames and deliver a powerful uppercut to his chin sending him flying toward the ceiling!

Undaunted by the hit he spun through the air landing on the ceiling and using it to launch himself toward Akeno, she was defense and open to attack making her an easy target to kill! Summoning a light spear he prepared to throw it but was force to spin to the left to avoid an attack by Tsubaki.

He rolled across the floor and threw the spear at the Queen, it missed of course but that forced her to dodge and give him time to summon two light swords to block Xenovia and Irina.

Pushing them away he jumped into the air unleashed a flurry of slashes at Tsubaki which forced her to block the strikes. While within the air he unfurled his wings and at the same time send a powerful kick to her side sending her crashing into a wall.

"Take this!"

He suddenly spun around slashing at Kiba and the red haired Knight of Sona's, Tomoe if he remembered her name correctly, who both came from behind! Their blades met in a flurry of slashes, sparks fell like rain to the floor but no matter how hard the Knights tried they couldn't breach his defense!

Parried another strike by Kiba he kicked him away and slashed across Tomoe's stomach also kicking her away.

"Damn you!" Kiba roared calling forth another swords to deal twice the damage! He drew closer but saw one of the swords get thrown at him, a stupid tactic like that wouldn't work! He battered the sword away but swore when he saw the lightning shoot out of the Fallen Angel's hand! It was too fast and the poor blonde was struck square in the chest by it, feeling his clothes and skin burn from the power behind it! He struggled to break free and dodge but felt Hextin come at him with full force, sword arm draw back!

Hextin swung, the blade digging into the flesh of his enemies face cutting diagonally down his forehead to his opposite cheek! He followed up with a thrust stabbing into Kiba's stomach and out his back! Releasing the weapon he finished his assault with a swift punch to the blondes bleeding face sending him rolling across the floor, leaving a trail of blood in the process!

"Weak." He muttered dodging a spell by Sona and countering his one of his own. He ducked under a spell by Momo, blocked another by Rias, and countered Reya's. He dove to the ground flying low toward Reya, her face becoming panic as he approached. He closed the distance and grabbed her by the throw and threw her at Tsubasa!

Again Xenovia and Irina tried to attack but like before their attempts were futile, he flew back into the air smirking at their irritated faces. "What's wrong can't fly?" he mocked dodging a spell cast by Tsubaki. "If you could fly it wouldn't be problem to hurt me, but you can't, cuz your just humans!" Shielding himself from another attack by Tsubaki he prepared to fire a flame spell at her but to her surprise and horror turned to Saji who was hit with the full force of the attack, just as Kiba had been before.

Sparing a glance at the Queen he saw her attention drawn to Saji. Seeing his chance he sped toward her like a motorboat crashing into her with the force of a freighter train and punching her hard in the face sending her fly across the room and breaking her glasses in the process.

"What a pathetic-agh!" He suddenly felt something impact against his back feeling like he was being burned. Sinning around he saw the attack was Sona's black haired Bishop, wearing a determined expression to fight him.

Scowling at her, he shot a bolt of lightning at her which she countered with a water spell. She was brave and foolish to fight him alone. It'd have been better if she had-

The sound of rushing water and the roar of a dragon forced his attention away from the Bishop to see a dragon made out of water come at him, obviously sent by Sona. Clicking his tongue he threw out his free hand firing a spell to counter the dragon.

Instead colliding with Sona's attack as they should have, the flames were intercepted by Tsubaki who cast her Alice Mirror bouncing the spell right back at Hextin with double the power! As for the dragon, it flew past the Student Council's Vice President still on course toward its target!

Fire and water were a deadly combo to get hit by and Hextin knew that all too well! Swearing under his breath the Fallen Angel ceased his magic duel with Mom and dove to the floor narrowly avoiding the three attacks and the explosion that followed when colliding together!

As soon as he reached the Church girls appeared beside him, swords ready to slice him to pieces! Reacting on instinct, he shielded himself with his wings grunting in pain the holy swords inflicted on him.

Spreading his wings wide the two staggered back in surprise allowing him to summon two light swords and attack them. Annoyed the bluenette managed to block one sword the other with chestnut hair wasn't so lucky, she was to slow to stop his sword from stabbed into her stomach. "Irina!" He heard the blue haired one yell watching in horror as Hextin twisted the blade around making Irina gasp in pain before pulling it out making her collapse to the floor clutching her wound while blood pooled around her.

Ignoring the glare and threats the bluenette spat at him he swung his blade down upon her to end her miserable life, but the blade was intercepted and shattered by Koneko's Senjutsu enhanced punch. The Nekoshou hissed at the Fallen Angel kicking out a leg that force Hextin to retreat!

Retreating back to the staircase he scanned the battlefield, noticing Akeno and Gerard's body were now at the doorway guarded by Gremory and Sitri who prepared to fire more spells at him. Even the blonde Knight he slashed across the face was back their having his wounds patched up by the Twilight Healers users. That damn girl was a key player in this battle but eventually she'd become too tired to heal anyone and it would be an easy win for him…he hoped.

He could still feel the wounds sustained earlier in the fight, partially the recent ones inflicted by the Holy Swords. The holy power infused into the pieces of Excalibur was something to truly fear, but he wouldn't be daunted by those weapons. A sword was a sword however, and like all swords the Holy ones could be shattered. He heard from spies about Kokabiel stealing some of the Excalibur's, what the hell could be planning by stealing those sword and why wasn't Azazel doing a damn thing to stop him?

After Azazel pulled Grigori out of the war, he focused all his time studying the mysteries of Sacred Gears to create artificial ones. While it would be smart to equip every Fallen Angel with one of those Artificial Sacred Gears, it couldn't be done. The Governor General wasn't a factory churning one out every minute plus their where thousands of Sacred Gears to find, research, and try copying, the process would take too long. Stealing the powers of beings like Isengrim on the other hand, would be a boon to protecting the organization from its enemies. Hextin knew the Fallen Angels numbers had dwindled in the years and if Azazel didn't take the right precautions, then they would be extinct, just like the Nekomata's.

The Governor General didn't even try preventing subordinates from causing havoc either. Although Hextin was causing havoc, he was doing it for the greater good of Grigori unlike Raynare, who murdered Issei instead of recruiting him, or Kokabiel's stealing of the Excalibur's.

Kokabiel was one of the strongest Fallen Angels to exist but he was also a war mongering son of a bitch who always said the war should continue. The stealing of the Excalibur's was obviously Kokabiel's idea to try restarting the war but if he achieved his plan he'd make himself the number one target by all the factions, especially Heaven and Hell.

And what of Grigori, what would they do if war was to happen? The Fallen Angels within the organization were divided between choosing either peace or war. If Azazel didn't keep a tight leash on those who want to fight, then Grigori would tear itself apart.

"I know what I'm is doing wrong but killing a few Devil's helps ensure the survival of Fallen Angel's, then so be it! All these Devils, even Baraqiel's daughter, will die here!" He thought, eyes lingering on Akeno. Her death would impact Baraqiel greatly, but be of little concern to the others. Hell, she wasn't even a true Fallen Angel, just a despicable half-breed, and a Devil which made her an enemy to Grigori!

"It's over, Hextin, you're outnumber!" Rias yelled, a confident smirk on her face.

"Your overconfidence's clouds your judgement, you stupid girl! Half your allies have been seriously injured! Your Knight is close to death, and your Bishop looks as if she's about to collapse from over exhausting her powers. As for being outnumbered you should rethink those words, numbers do not win a battle."

"No, but I bet they help." Said a voice behind Rias.

Hextin cocked a brow at Issei marching forward wearing his Mail Scale. Was this boy seriously going to try to fight him again, that would honestly be quit a problem. Quite honestly, fighting against the Red Dragon Emperor wasn't easy, Issei did have power but hadn't mastered it yet. However, even with his help there was no way they could beat him, he had more power than they and most of them were in serious condition meaning this would be an easy victory.

"Everyone stay back, I'll deal with Hextin."

Everyone gasped at what he just said, was he insane he couldn't take him on alone!

"Hyoudou, are you as overconfident as your master to believe you can defeat me by yourself?" Asked Hextin. His eyes trained on the boy, wondering what tricks he would pull. Suddenly Issei charged forward closing the distance between himself and the Fallen Angel in an instance! So surprised was Hextin that he didn't see the first come his way until the last minute! Angling his head back quickly he just missed getting the full force of the attack, feeling the edge of the armor brush against his skin! So Hyoudou wished to speak with first then huh, then he would do so!

Hextin threw a punch at Issei that was caught easily, doubling Hextin's surprise. When a kick failed to make contact he unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches at the Red Dragon Emperor hoping to lay a hit on him but all he saw were blocks, misses, and counters. What the hell was going on, how and when did Issei Hyoudou get this skilled in martial arts!? The boy was just a rookie with first fights hours ago but now he was fighting like a martial arts master. Dodging a kick, he pushed Issei away to use a spell against him.

Issei however was faster, the pervert charged forward deactivated his Scale Mail in the process, which surprised Hextin, and launched a tornado kick knocking the Fallen Angel's arm away causing the spell to fire at the ceiling. Chucks of rock fell to the floor.

Meanwhile at the opposite side of the room Rias, Sona, and Akeno watched with wide eye wonder at how her Pawn had become this skilled.

"Ara ara Rias, you didn't tell me Isse-kun knew marital arts?" Akeno asked rising to her feet after finally regaining enough strength to do so.

"I didn't know about this." Rias said seriously. What happened to cause him to fight like this?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well?" Sona questioned analyzing Issei's attacks, they were fast and precise, just like Gerard's. She saw the Boosted Gear's wielder jump above Hextin and launch a double kick toward his face, she recognized the move as what Gerard used, only this time both kicks hit their mark, as the second kick made impact against the Fallen Angels face Issei kick off him spinning through the air and landing gracefully in a crouch!

Sona looked over her shoulder to the body of Gerard, eyeing it closely. There were no sudden movements made by it since it collapsed to the floor. Could Issei actually be smarter than he looked, did he have a photographic memory and study the techniques Gerard used?

"Rias," She said at last eyes still focusing on the fight, "Do you think Issei can win this time?"

What the red head was going to say was lost on the wind at what she witnessed. Hextin threw a punch that Issei knocked away which allowed him to close the gap between them, grabbed the Fallen Angel by the head, and slammed his knee hard into his face! Releasing his grip Issei unleashed a barrage of punches to his opponent's stomach with rapid succession and followed up with a spin kick that sent the Fallen Angel tumbling down the stairs they had been fighting on. A normal human would have been dead before the attack ended.

"What's wrong, Hextin, can't beat a pervert!?" He taunted elbow dropping Hextin's chest causing him to vomit blood!

Hextin replied to the taunt with the casting of a fireball! There was no way the boy would-His eyes widened at Issei's reaction to dodge the spell just in time! That was point blank range, how the fuck could he dodge something that close!? He rolled away from a stomp that Issei tried to do and jumped back to his feet firing another fireball at him that was dodging again!

"Surprised?" The boy asked with a smirk, "You should be because your reign of terror ends here, Hextin!"

Hextin flapped his wings taking to the sky. His hopes of having air superiority were quickly dashed as Issei summoned not his Scale Mail, but instead his Balance Breaker, which allowed him flight.

"It's over Hextin, you've lost!" Issei declared spreading his wings to meet him at eye level.

"Lost? You think I've lost!? I will allow my plans to save Grigori be undone by a fucking pervert like you!"

"You think killing Devil's will help your people!? Your actions will ignite a war between our two factions!"

"Then maybe Azazel should have tried to stop me instead of wasting time researching Sacred Gears!? Maybe he should have spoken to me about strengthening Grigori's defense if war dose happen!"

"Or maybe _you_ should have spoken to him!" Issei shouted back, eyes narrowed at the foolish words Hextin was saying.

"I told you he'd rather spend his time researching Sacred Gear instead of trying to stop his people form causing mischief! He could have stopped Raynare from killing you but he didn't!"

"Raynare…"

"Yes the cunt who dragged you into this mess! She was the one who killed you and stole Twilight Healing form your friend!"

"Who the hell is Raynare?"

Silence enveloped the room at the question Issei asked, was he pulling their leg? Of course he knew who Raynare how could he forgot about that bitch?

"She-agh!" Hextin's sentence was cut off by Issei delivering a fast and powerful drop kick on his head sending him crashing down to the ground!

Issei pulled his first back, focusing all his power into his Sacred Gear, it's time to end this battle.

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOST!**

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOST!**

His first shook with the power radiating through it there was no way Hextin could heal form this! With roar of defiance he dived toward him, the gem glowing bright within the gauntlet! Within range he threw his fist out declaring the name of his attack in the process!

"Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch!"

An explosion erupt from the attack when it made contact with Hextin sending debris and other things flying everywhere forcing the Devil's and Church agents to shield their eyes from. The power poured into that attack was incredible! When everything finally settled they saw a large crate where the two had been. Everyone hurried over to see the outcome of the fight and weren't disappointed with what they saw; Issei was hunched over Hextin with his fist buried into the Fallen Angel's chest.

"You did it Isse-kun!" Cheered Rias.

"Hm, you've certainly earned my respect, Red Dragon Emperor." Smiled Xenovia assisting her partner with walking.

Akeno herself couldn't believe it, after all the horrible things he did, the bastard was finally defeated. It was pity that she wasn't the one to kill him, he deserved so much more suffering before ending his miserable life…her eyes widened when seeing red eyes open. No, there was no way he could have survived something like that! Issei had used all his Sacred Gear's power to defeat him, he even had a hole in his chest! How was he still alive!? But looking closer she could see he his breathing was ragged and blood was pooling around him meaning he wasn't dead, but dying so that meant…

"Move aside, it's time I kill that monster for what he did!" The priestess commanded summoning lightning to her hand.

But the perverted didn't listen to what she said. He kept his fist in the Fallen Angel's chest, knowing if he removed it he'd die. The brunette wanted to speak with him one last time. "You've lost, you won't have Akeno's power nor her life."

"Red Dragon Emperor…" Hextin said surprising everyone that he could still speak with a hole in his chest. "All I ever wanted was the survival of the Fallen Angels. You must see why I had to do this."

"By stealing Akeno's power and kill her? All you'd have done is start a war."

"Maybe…but Grigori could at least have the strength to defense itself and…we'd be united as we had been in the war. Now…now were divided choosing peace or war. All I wanted was Grigori to survive, even…even if war occurs-agh!" A glob of blood flowed out his mouth. "Would….would you do the same to ensure the survival of your friends?"

Issei shook his head sadly sympathy filling his eyes, "If all other options fail then I would, I love my friends and would do anything to protect them."

Hextin smiled weakly, "Then…you understand what I did… you… you have earned mine my respect, Issei Hyoudou." Raising a hand he grabbed the arm in his chest. "I…must tell you….K-Kokabiel…plans to start the war again! Stealing Excalibur was his first move to reignite it….if…if you care about the safety of your friends then….you must…"

Issei leaned force touching his forehead against the dying Fallen Angel's brow. "Kokabiel will be stopped, Hextin. I'll make it my mission to prevent war from starting again and the survival of Grigori." Then he leaned in and whispered something in the Fallen Angel's ear so only he could hear which caused Hextin's eyes widened and his smile to grow slightly.

"Heh…magic truly is might. I leave…Grigori's survival…in…your…hands…"

Inhaling a sharp breath, he grip slipped from Issei and dropped to the floor.

All were silent, except the sniffling of Asia, even something like this couldn't keep her from crying. Even if they were enemies Issei at least gave him one last talk before passing on.

The brunette removed his hand from the corpse and planted a kiss upon Hextin's brow then close his eyes forever. "Requeiscate de pache."

"What did you just say?"

"Huh?"

"What did you just say?" Repeated Rias.

"Rest in Peace."

"I know but you said it in Italian Isse and you are not Italian."

Issei smiled at his master and climbing out of the crate to join his friends. When he reached the top he looked around at them all before suddenly hunching over and shaking his head. "Huh w-what happened? Why are you all looking at me funnily?"

"Isse-kun, are you alright?" Asia asked.

"Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"Do you remember defeating Hextin?"

"W-what?" Issei gasped noticing the large crate with Hextin's corpse in it! "W-what the fuck!? Did I do that?"

"Not exactly." A familiar voice answered making them all jump.

"W-was that Gerard!?" Akeno asked searching everywhere for the sorcerer.

"Yes, Akeno, it's me."

"Gerard!" Everyone gasped realizing it really was him.

"Where are you?" Akeno asked again,

"I'm right here. Hold on a sec-got it."

Again everyone gasped, only this time it was because standing before them was Gerard, but it was a ghostly image of himself. The black haired human looked at his friends. "Hey everyone." He said with a casual wave without any care in the world he just materialized out of thin air before them.

"Gerard, are you dead?"

"No, I'm still alive and well. What you are seeing is my astral form. I must apologize for not telling you sooner, but there is technique I know that allows me to enter the astral plains."

"The astral plans?" Rias asked in surprise. She had hears stories of it as a child but assumed nobody had the power to reach them. Yet here was a living breathing human who was within those very astral plans talking to them. What more secrets was Gerard hiding?

"If you know of them then that saves me the trouble of having to explain them. To keep it simple; my spirit leaves my body and I can possess anyone's body."

"So that _was_ you!" Exclaimed Sona, "I suspected something strange was going on with Issei, and here I thought he had a photographic memory and studied your fighting style but I see he's still a pervert."

"Sona-sama that isn't helping!" Complained Issei flaring his arms around.

"Ah Sona, smart as always." Gerard laughed crossing his arms while smirking in amusement, "But you gotta admit it was pretty funny making you think he could fight like that."

"That's not funny, Gerard!"

Gerard snickered as he floated over to Issei, "Oh but it is, you were possessed by me and you didn't even know about it."

"On a serious note." Rias said coughing to get everyone's attention. "What happened, Gerard we all thought you died?"

The amusement left the human's face knowing joke time was over, his friends needed an explanation and he hoped it was a good one. "To be honest, I thought so to. After being freed from Hextin's spell I tried to wrestle for control over my mind but as you saw tried to retake my mind, your spell and his were too much to comprehend and if it continued I really might have died. Anyway while you battled for control over me, I used my powers to enter the astral world. At first I thought I had died for all I saw was darkness but soon realized I safely entered it, and first tried to renter my body to aid in the fight but discovered to my horror that Hextin still had dominion over my body and mind, but not my soul. So I was force to think of another plan, I couldn't take over Hextin's body because if he died I'd die as well. I feared all I could do was watch you try to defeat Hextin. Then I thought of something stupid and crazy; possession one of you. I thought long and hard on it and decided that Issei was the best option, because he had the most power, and hadn't fought Hextin yet. However, upon entering his body I was confronted by the Red Dragon Emperor himself, Ddraig. While at first he was unhappy to see a magician in his host body I managed to talk him letting me borrow Issei's body to defeat Hextin. As soon as Hextin was defeat I turned my attention to trying to manifest myself into the real world and here we all are talking about what just happened."

"Y-you t-t-took over my body!?" Screamed Issei shivering at the thought of Gerard taking possession of him to making him do stupid things like run around naked in public.

"Calm yourself you stupid pervert." Gerard ordered his gaze directed at Issei, "Yes I took possession of your body because had the Red Dragon Emperor within you to help sustain some sense of sanity. I've never mastered the technique and if I'd used it someone else like Rias then she would have died. Also I'm not one to use magic for foolish antics such as making you run around naked in public." His frown became a smirk at the pale expression Issei "You really shouldn't leave your mind open like a door or mind readers can waltz right in and hear what you're thinking."

"What's he thinking about right now?" Akeno asked.

"…Striping Rias of her clothes right now."

"Ara ara Isse, even in a serious even such as this you're dirty mind still thinks of Buchou's body." Akeno teased her usual playful smile on her face.

"No, he's lying!" Issei yelled whimpering at the glare Koneko was giving him.

"Alright that's enough." Ordered Rias, trying to stifle a laugh at her silly Pawn's thoughts. "Gerard, intriguing as it is to know you can do this. We do have some serious business to attend to back in Kuoh. Hextin's words were clear as day; Kokabiel's gonna reignite the flames of war and we can't let that happen! Kuoh is Gremory territory and it's my responsibility to see it doesn't come to harm."

"I agree, but let's talk more about it later. I image you all must have gone through a lot of trouble to rescue me."

"It wasn't just you, Gerard. When we return to Kuoh I will explain everything there now can you please return to your body? Oh and Gerard I wanna apologize for-"

"It's alright, what's done is done. I too must apologize for storming off like that, I should have accepted what occurred but left you all. But let's not dwell on the past, we've got more important things to deal with, like stopping Kokabiel." Turning to his body he entered it and it stirred as if waking from a long nap. He opened his eyes and rose to his feet stretching his limbs, "Ah it's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." Akeno said hugging him tightly. "I've miss you so much." She looked into his eyes, oh how she missed those blue orbs. She feared she lost him but here he was standing before her, holding her. She wanted to be like this with him forever, to never let her go, to protect her, and love her. "Gerard I-" But she never finished her sentence for she felt lips touching her forehead, all train of thought left her mind at the moment, her cheeks heated up, and eyes widen in surprise.

Because Gerard was kissing her forehead!

It felt as if time had frozen for her, the feel of his lips pressing against her skin felt blissful, they were soft and held much passion in them. She wanted to kiss him back but was too caught up in the moment of him kissing her first. At last she felt him pull away causing her to stare at him with surprise.

"Will talk about it." He said gently before walking past to join the others, all smiling the affectionate scene.

"Where's Atlantes!?" Yelled Sona remember the Emerald Guardian.

Rias eyes widened at the man's name, she had forgotten all about the Guardian of Ireland with what had been going on! He hadn't been seen since their brief encounter with him in the castle's passage ways! Where had he gone, back to Ireland guard it perhaps? If so then pray to the Four Satan's that the next time she's meet him it would be as friends and not enemies.

"The sun is rising." Said Kiba looking at the whole in the wall.

Everyone followed his gaze to see the big ball of fire rise over the mountains to cast its warmth on them all. A new day had arisen and with it a brighter future.

"Come on, let's go home." Gerard commented summoning a portal back to Kuoh.

He stood upon the mountain looking down upon the ruin castle replaying the battle over and over in his mind as his robes blew in the morning winds.

Those kids had pulled off one hell of a rescue mission; Hextin was dead, his plays ruined, and Akeno along with Gerard were saved. It appears they didn't need his assistance after all. Even so…it was smart to keep an eye on Hextin and while his goal was a noble one, the way he wished to achieve it was foolhardy and got him killed.

Defeating Hextin wasn't easy, so would the Devils of Kuoh town fair against Kokabiel? Would evil triumph or would it be slay as it had been last night? As for the human…Gerard Price…what tricks would he have up his sleeve to turn the tide against that madman? What powers would be unleash to see evil defeated?

"That boy is something special." Muttered Atlantis watching the Devil's leave with their Church allies. "His magic…it feels familiar…almost like _his_ magic. Hm, you are certainly someone to keep a watch on, Gerard Price."

 **End**

 **ReadXReview**

 **Things are spicing up, I hope. Gerard kissed Akeno, and Atlantis has taken an interest in the sorcerer from another dimension. Kokabiel, the holy swords, and the Freed will appear soon. But just let me give you a teaser of what will occur soon.**

Gerard glared at the Fallen Angel, so this was the one who stole the Excaliburs, the madman who wished to restart the war huh? "Will see about that!" He though marching forward.

"Gerard what are you dong?" Akeno yelled hoping he wasn't going to take on Kokabiel alone.

Gerard continued marching forward then stopped staring up at his enemy. Relaxing his body he locked eyes with Kokabiel and spoke.

"Kokabiel, I've come to bargain!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Talks and bargains**

Gerard sighed as they exited the portal leading to the clubhouses, his friends following behind. He had missed this place so much.

"So," He said closing the portal and turning his attention to the unfamiliar woman with his Rias. One with short messy blue hair with a green strand and the other with chestnut hair in two ponytails, both wielded swords, wore a cross and wearing skintight suits. "Who might you two ladies be?"

The blue haired stepped forward and bowed to him, "Xenovia Quarta and Irina Shidou, agents of the Catholic and Protestant Church, and wielders of Holy Swords, we are here on a mission to recover the Excalibur's stolen by Kokabiel."

"Gerard Price." The male of the three humans introduced with the shake of their hands. "Kokabiel, that guy Hextin said was planning to restart the Great War?"

Xenovia nodded. "The very same, he's a lunatic to think he can do such a thing. The leaders of Heaven and the Underworld must be told about this at once, they must sent Saint Dulio to aid us. The same goes for you Lady Gremory, you must contact the Four Satan's, and we are not powerful enough to defeat a monster like him."

"If you're leaders are to be notified, then this Kokabiel is someone we cannot defeat alone."

"Nonsense, we can beat him, everyone within this clubroom has unique abilities that will help us. Plus we have the Red Dragon Emperor, two Excalibur wielders, and power of Destruction from the Beal Clam!" Boasted Rias throwing out her chest which jiggled uncontrollably. "

"Nevertheless, you must tell the Four Satan's at once." Xenovia said with a shake of her head, "You can't be serious in thinking we can defeat one of the leaders of Grigori, you're talking suicide."

"Didn't you say before that you would die and destroy the Excalibur's rather than let Kokabiel use them?" Rias questioned smugly.

Xenovia frowned, "Of course it is, but the situation has changed. If the Church can't send any backup then we _will_ do this on our own, unless you're willing to help stop Kokabiel."

"Of course we are, that warmongering crow is treading on Gremory territory, my territory, which I will not allow. Tomorrow begins hunt for him."

"Noooo! Come on, Buchou, we just finished looking for and rescuing Akeno-san and Gerard-san! Can't we rest and let your brother take care of it!?" Whined Issei.

"Isse-kun, have you not been listening? Kokabiel is a threat we must stop sooner than later otherwise he'll crush us all. After for my brother… he's probably too busy to come help. Will start searching in two days, we need the rest if we are to confront Kokabiel."

"While you rest we will be out searching for the Excalibur's." Xenovia said turning to the door but felt a hand upon her shoulder and found it was Gerard.

"I understand this mission is important but what about food and rest?"

At that question many stomachs growled like predators stalking the jungles for prey, all wearing bashful expression.

"I state my point." Gerard said with a smirk, "How about dinner at my place to celebrate the hell you all went through to save me and Akeno?"

Receiving nods from the others, Gerard summoned a portal to his dining room.

"Your way of transportation is very interest." Xenovia stated stepping through the portal and looking back at the room she previously stood.

Nodding at the compliment Gerard formed his usual hand signs cups, bowls, forks, knights, and spoons, appeared on the table leaving everyone in awe at the show he displayed. "I take back what I said when getting this house because now I have a full house of guess to feed. Now what should we have?"

"Ara ara I never knew you were such a great cook." Akeno exclaimed cheerfully.

"Yes this is quite the meal, God has blessed you with such incredible skills." Agreed Irina.

"Nonsense, it was team effort." Gerard said with a wave of his hand. He wasn't wrong, everyone played a part in preparing the dinner and truthfully it turned out better than he expected.

There was corn, mashed potatoes, salads, broccoli, peas, pineapples, and steak.

"I have to agree with Gerard we all worked hard to make this." Sona said pleasantly, "Now let us raise our glasses to the hard work we went through rescuing our friends, Gerard Price and Akeno Himejima."

"Cheers!" Fifteen voices cheered for Akeno and Gerard.

And soon seventeen plates were filled with food.

"Gerard, what were you doing after you left?"

All eyes turned to the one male human within the room. Everyone, especially Akeno, wanted to know the answer to that question.

With a shrug Gerard began his tale, "I left the Japan, I was mad, furious that Rias didn't spar the stray I tried to save. I needed time by myself, time to heal, so I journeyed to Tibet to meditate with the monks there. I spent much time within their company and after finding inner peace with myself I felt it was time to return to Japan and apologize to you Rias but before I could I was asked by an old man to help him with save his son. He led me to an alleyway and the last thing I remember is seeing Hextin cast a spell on me. So stupid of me to not to realize it was a trap by that bastard."

"It was a rough time for all of us back then. I regret the actions I did and would take it back just for you to stay with us, Gerard." Replied Rias solemnly her head bow.

"No point dwelling on the past, Rias, what's done is done." Shrugged the human taking a serving of potatoes and offering them to Momo who declined with a wave of her hand.

"But why Tibet?" Saji asked savoring the taste of his steak piece he just ate. "Couldn't you just have stayed in Japan and gone to another city to meditate?"

"Your right I could have but Tibet... in my world Tibet is where my master learned the mystic arts." He looked at everyone pondering what to say next. He hadn't told them anything about his world, because they were basically one and same except his was like a book with too many pages, too many character to, it was honestly becoming too much for him. Suddenly he found himself needing to ask a question. "Rias, if you all went to save me, then who was protecting Kuoh Town from the Strays?"

"While you were away the threat of Strays had drastically decreased and as for Kokabiel he was nowhere to be found. At the time you and Akeno were needing rescue and Hextin needed to be stopped first." Rias replied.

"Alright," He sighed, "But can someone explain the Excalibur's and why they're so important?"

"The Excalibur's are seven fragments of what remains of the true Excalibur King Arthur wielder. They are sacred weapons that belong to the Church and three were stolen by Kokabiel. There was also an experiment called the Holy Sword Project and it Valper Galilei knows as the "Genocide Archbishop" after exterminating on children. When the Church discovered what he had done, he was excommunicated and vanished." Irina explained solemnly. "Those poor children…I hope God is watching over them in his kingdom."

"What god?" Kiba said suddenly, his fist shaking in anger. "Where was God when we needed him? Where was God when Valper experimented on us! The Holy Sword Project was a failure and because of that everyone who took part in it were killed, thrown in a gas chamber! They all died, except me! My friends helped me escape…" His eyes glared at the two church agents, "That bastard and the swords are what took my friends from me and I vowed revenge on him and Excalibur. Their deaths will not go unavenged, I vowed to destroy Excalibur and I will do it!"

"Not in this house!" Gerard declared rising from his chair. "I will not have blood split within my sanctum nor have you harm them. They are allies who saved me and Akeno, both have my gratitude for it."

"Stay out of this Gerard, you don't know what I went through!"

"Your right, I don't. You just explained it all to us right now and quite honestly there are others who have had to way worse than you! You cannot change the past and changing the future by destroying Excalibur will not bring them back! Your friends you once knew are not be among the living anymore, but they will always live on through you. I'm sure they wouldn't want you living in agony over their deaths. They sacrificed their lives so you could live on."

"So I can take my revenge!"

"So you could live a peaceful life!"

"Enough! I'm not letting those swords exist anymore! With the reflexes of a cat he lunged at Xenovia, swords drawn to strike.

"By the Chains of Krakkan! Bind thy enemy!"

And with that command chains appeared out of thin around wrapping around Kiba like a snake constricting him, his sword falling to the floor.

All were in awe at the spell Gerard preformed but he was too angry at what Kiba tried to do. "Is this what your friends would want you to do? Murdering people you don't even know because they wield the sword that ruined your childhood? You're not the only one who has demons to overcome and you should be lucky to have friend to help you defeat them. I cannot force you to stop your foolish quest for revenge, that choice lies with you, but if you continue down that path it will lead to your death!"

The chains restricted all movement for Kiba forcing him to stare at the enraged expression Gerard sent his way. He was right, the choice was his to make, all his life he waited for the chance to get revenge on Valper and the Excalibur's, and now was the time for both were here in Kuoh.

How did he know this?

A fateful encounter with Freed was the reason. The psychotic priest attacked him from out of the blue, boasting how Kokabiel stolen three of the Excalibur's and that he gave Freed Excalibur Rapidly to test Kiba tried to defeat the rouge priest but was soundly defeat and nearly killed too.

His life was saved however, not by Rias or the Church maidens, but by the police. Someone must have seen their battle and called to have the two men arrested but both were long gone before the police even arrived. Kiba hadn't seen the priest since that day and searched endless for him. The search was interrupted when encountering Issei and after a brief fight captured and brought back to Rias. He was angry at himself for failing to destroy the Excalibur's and at Rias for allying with the church agents who possessed the weapons that ruined his childhood.

"It isn't the swords that killed your friends, it was Valper." Gerard continued, "If you still wish to have revenge then extract it upon him. You were his lab rat to test on to wielder Excalibur killed you and your friends because you were failures in his villainous scheme to produce warriors for the Church. Speaking of the Church, if they had learned of Valper's atrocities sooner than maybe the genocide wouldn't have occurred."

"Those swords-agh!"

"Spouting excuses won't help you, Kiba!" Everyone winced at the raising of Gerard's voice. "If you won't listen to me then listen to your friends! I'm going to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow so we must all be ready for it. Oh and Issei, I made sure to give you a new technique, Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch., just go into your Balance Breaker form, concentrate all your power into your gauntlet arm, and punch your enemy with full force. I bid you all a goodnight." Snapping his fingers the dishes, knives, forks, and spoons flew into the kitchen sink and Kiba's restraints disappeared leaving him free. If he still wish to make a ruckus then let him do so, his part in the conversation was done, now it was up to Rias and her peerage to talk him out his stupid quest for revenge.

Issei in the meantime stared at the human till he was out of sight then looked to his dragon arm remembering the name of the attack Gerard gave him when possessing him. "Welsh Dragon's Heavenly Punch…" He clutched his first tightly feeling determination flow through him. "I like it."

Sirzechs Lucifer stared at his sister's Queen with narrowed eyes. He was previously relaxing in his chair reading a good book until his Queen and wife, Grayfia, entered saying Akeno Himejima had news for him, and what she brought was most troubling.

"Kokabiel is planning to restart the war?" He asked all trace of joy gone from his face.

"Yes Lord Lucifer," Akeno nodded, "If he goes through with his plan then thousands will die. We need your help to stop him."

Before he could reply the voice of his sister was heard in the background scolding her Queen and the connection was cut.

The strongest Satan couldn't stop the sigh from escaping his lips. Did Rias not understand the severity of the situation? Kokabiel knows war while Rias doesn't meaning…

"The odds are greatly against them my love." Grayfia stated finishing her husband's thought.

"Yes, Grayfia. Kokabiel isn't just a veteran of the Great War he is, or was, one of the leaders of Grigori and Rias is just a kid. She can't hope to match him in strength."

"I suppose you'll take action?"

"At the moment no. They haven't encountered him yet and I need to see what Azazel will do about this. If he does not stop Kokabiel before his plans are initiated then I will go to Kuoh and see to it personally. I will not allow him to harm a single hair on my baby sister or her peerage."

"Even holy sword wielders?"

"Yes. They've shown that our sides can work together as allies and I would like to meet this sorcerer Rias made a contract with. What was his name?"

"Gerard Price."

"Gerard Price…" He parroted with a smile, the magician, or sorcerer as he'd prefer to be called, was something who peaked his interest.

When Akeno called she had told him everything that transpired, from the arriving of the Church agents to the rescue. What had peaked his interest was the boy she kept mentioning, Gerard, and so she told him that the sorcerer came from another dimension and had the power to enter the astral plains and use it to take over bodies.

That information had him nearly topple out of his chair causing the Queen of his sister to stifle a laugh. It was rare to learn of people who had that kind of power but the knowledge of the existence of another dimension beyond the dimensional gap was something truly incredible!

"I'm looking forward to meeting you Gerard Price and someday the world where you come from."

Akeno frowned at her master's actions to cancel her call to Lord Lucifer. "Rias I don't think your taking this situation seriously. Xenovia is right about contacting your brother for help. We can't do this without him, he has the strength to stop Kokabiel."

"I don't care, Akeno, I'm not getting my family involved in this situation. Especially not after the arranged marriage to Riser."

Irritation filled Akeno, was Rias seriously making this excuse? They're about to going hunting for one of the leaders of Grigori and she was refusing help from her family because she was still upset over the engagement her parents forced her into! How could she still complain about it, Issei saved her!

Sometimes she wondered how she put up with her masters excesses.

At that moment the door opened and in walked Gerard wearing a green t-shirt with black jeans. "Good morning, Rias-san, Akeno-hime. Anything important I miss?"

"No, where the only ones here." Rias answered casting a look toward Akeno.

Shrugging, the human sat on the couch. "So, now you know what happened while I was gone. What happened to you guys?"

"We first tried to search for you," Rias started, knowing Akeno had locked herself in her shrine. "The problem with the strays were still giving us problems but as I said last night, eventually decreased in number. While dealing with them, the Church agents, Irina and Xenovia, arrived searching for the missing swords stolen by Kokabiel. On that same day, in the afternoon we were attacked by a large flock of strays and during the battle Kiba abandoned us to try and destroy the swords. Akeno, thanks to Issei, joined the battle and Issei achieved his Balance Breaker, which I will explain after this story, I thought we were doomed, we were low on strength and outnumbered and then Hextin showed up with you, slaying all the Strays in the process." She paused for breath but before she could continue Akeno spoke up.

"You fought Issei and I chose to surrender myself to Hextin, hoping he'd free you. That however, was a mistake…he took me and you back to his castle. I was trapped there for weeks until Rias rescued us."

"While the two of you were in Hextin's possession, Sona and I looked through your library for a book that would allow us to cast a hex breaking spell to free you Gerard, while our peerages searched for you both. If Koneko hadn't learned Senjutsu we may have never found succeeded." Finished Rias.

Gerard was silent, no emotion showed upon his face. What was he thinking, was he regretful, angry, or was he even caring at all?

"I see…" He said at last running a hand through his hair. "Where are Sona and the others?"

"Sona is already out searching as for the second question they should arrive soon."

Arrive soon she said and hours later the only one to show was Koneko.

"Where are they are?" Rias tapped her food impatiently. Her Pawn, Bishop, Knight and the Holy Sword agents were late.

"They'll come, Rias, just be patient."

"Patient? Kokabiel is out their planning to start another war and here you are sitting!" She yelled at Gerard who indeed was sitting upon the floor, with Koneko beside him.

"It's meditating," Corrected Akeno with a smile, "You should join Koneko-chan and Gerard-kun. It will change that grumpy expression you're wearing."

"Not helping." Glared Rias with a pout.

"Well you could have gone with Sona and her peerage." Gerard added.

"My duty as King is to lead my peerage."

"Yet here you are pouting at the fact that half your servants are running late. Akeno and I can lead the search party."

"Ara ara Gerard-kun, why not just the two of us go out looking together?"

"Ah Akeno, as fun as that would be, we must let the king lead her subjects."

Rias puffed her cheeks out, irritating filling her at the human's words. Before she could argue more with him the door burst open and in ran Issei with Asia tailing behind.

"You're late, and where are the others?"

"I don't know, Buchou?" Asia said panting for air, "They never showed up?"

"I thought they were with you?"

"There probably out their looking with Sona's peerage." Gerard pipped up trying not to smirk at the glare Rias sent him. "If you still wanna wait for the others then I'll go ahead."

"No you're not. Get back in your body and help us search." Rias commanded with a frown when the astral form of Gerard floated out of his body.

"You know, you could ask a little nicer." He said returning to his body and rising to his feet. "Rias if this impatient about looking for Kokabiel just let-"

The sound of the knob turning caught everyone's attention and in walked Kiba. All were silent as they looked at the blonde, surprised at his arrival.

"Well well, the Knight has finally shown. Have you decided on your choice?" Gerard asked arms crossed.

"I have," Replied Kiba a solemn look on his face. Approaching Rias he dropped the floor bowing low. "Rias, you were right, all of you were right. What I did was wrong, I let my anger get the best of me believing now was my chance to avenge my friends. I thought what each of you said and now have realized that revenge will not gain anything for me. I'm sorry for actions. Whatever punishment you have for me I will accept it."

Rias looked at her bowing Knight, a smile playing at her lips. He finally realized the error in his ways and was willing to return to her servitude. "Alright," She said at last, "your punishment will be that you server me once more and after we defeat Kokabiel a thousand spankings. Rise my Knight."

Kiba felt a tint of red fill his cheeks at the second punishment but would accept it any other day then being bound by the chains Gerard cast on him. "Everyone, I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah you're sorry Kiba, we know, we forgive you." Gerard interrupted with a smirk. "But now's not the time for emotional speeches we can save those late. Now we are all here we can finally start searching. Rias the floor is yours."

Clearing her throat the red hair heiress spoke, "Like Gerard, the search will begin for us. Will be splitting into two groups; I'll take Asia and Isse while you, Akeno, take the others. Koneko, Akeno, and I will send our familiars to help aid the search."

"Ara ara, and here I hoped Gerard and I would get some alone time." Akeno declared cheerful a teasing smile on her face.

"Wait a moment everyone. I forgot to tell you this but Freed is in league with Kokabiel and wields one of the Excalibur's, so we have to be cautious." Kiba warned, a dark look showing.

Gerard was the only one who didn't understand who this "Freed" was and asked the obvious. "And Freed is?"

"A rouge priest who enjoys nothing but senseless violence. I fought him twice when he worked with Yu-I mean Raynare."

There that name was again, Raynare. Hextin mentioned her, saying she killed Issei. Perhaps someday he would ask the pervert about what exactly happened between those two.

All day long the Occult Research Club searched the town for Kokabiel with no sign of him anywhere.

Near the edge of the town Akeno Gerard, Koneko and Kiba walked in silence, the light of the setting sun shining brightly in the cloudless sky.

As they looked Akeno kept sparing glances at Gerard, feeling a knot tighten within her stomach. There was much she wanted to tell him and there was little time to wait on it.

Especially after what just happened back at Hextin's castle.

She said she loved him, he said he knew, and he kissed her! Did he really know, or was he just trying to sound cool?

Sparing what probably was the tenth glance she watched as his hair blew gently in the wind, a faint blush coming across her cheeks. Before he had the look of a gentleman, now he looked like some warrior from the medieval times or a rock n roll musician, and it was sexy!

"What the hell is Rias thinking?"

Akeno blinked realizing Gerard spoke and noticing a frown on his face. "What do you mean?"

"She's so full of herself. If what Xenovia says is true, then we have to get as much help as we can to stop Kokabiel. This brother of Rias, can he not help us?"

Now Akeno frowned shaking her head, her ponytail swaying. "Rias brother, Sirzechs Gremory, is one of the Four Great Satan's of the Underworld. He holds the title of Lucifer and while his duty lies with the Underworld he would abandon everything to save Rias, he loves her very much."

"As a responsible older brother should be." Replied the human.

"But Rias doesn't enjoy that however," Continued Akeno. "She believes she can do anything by herself and as her Queen I must follow her command but this…this is suicide! We need Lord Lucifer's help, she shouldn't take this situation lightly. I tried to ask for him to assist us but Rias cut the call so I am not sure if he will help us. If he cannot not, then I pray Sona will at least call upon her older sister, Lady Serafall Leviathan."

"Another Satan I assume? If they don't, if we can't get any help from them or the Church?"

Akeno paused, biting her lip in frustration, "Then we are on our own and must do what we can."

"Damn….damn." He swore running a hand through his hand.

They wandered the streets aimlessly hoping to find any sign of Kokabiel or at the very least Freed. Kiba warned the others about him before they began searching.

"Don't fret you two," Reassured Kiba trying to keep their hopes up, "Remember Gerard can use that chain spell, Kakka something." Kiba reassured.

Gerard shook his head in dismay. "Chains of Krakkan, and no I can't. If this really is Kokabiel, the same one written within the Bible, then he is a monster far beyond all our powers put together. I can only hope we get assistance from the Underworld or the Church to help-" He stopped speaking noticing Koneko stiff the air. "Koneko?"

"I smell blood." She said taking off toward the scent, followed by her friends.

The group ran through the trees following their Kohai until reaching the edge of the town and found-

"Irina!" Gerard gasped seeing the girl gravely wounded being held by a young girl wearing a red dress with short brownish red hair. "Who are you?"

"Rias Gremory's familiar," She answered. "I'm glad you're here I just found her minutes before. I've already contacted my master she will be here as soon as she can."

"We are not alone. The priest is here as well." Koneko said raising her fists, ears twitching.

"Freed come out you coward!" Kiba declared drawing his demonic sword.

And from out of the shadows stepped a man with white hair and red eyes dressed in priest attire. "Ah, if it isn't the blonde shit stain I tried to kill, how ya doing buddy!? And you brought the midget and bombshell along how nice!" His eyes flickered to the new face. "Ohhh did Ise-kun's get me another pretty boy to play with?"

Gerard glanced to his friends, so this was Freed, the wackadoodle priest he was warned about. His mouth was fouler than the killer intent flowing off him. "Kiba told me you were crazy…" He paused letting a smirk show, "He didn't tell me you were gay."

If he was trying to rile the priest up, it was working. Freed was quite surprised by the new guys words.

"Gay!?"He yelled. "I'm straighter than my sword."

Was that really his best comeback, pathetic, he was just making it worse for himself, especially with what Gerard said next, "The one in your hands or between your legs?"

"Oh my Gerard-kun, so savage." Akeno giggled while Koneko smirked, and Kiba laughed awkwardly.

"Both!" Freed yelled lunging at the human, sword in hand!

Gerard dodged the swing studying the sword with one swift glance. This must be one of the Excalibur's stolen, the power he felt radiating off it was incredible! That sword was dangerous, he had to be careful against Freed. The priest was fast, faster than he expected. He back peddled away from Freed, the tip of the blade cutting into his shirt.

"Damn it, I liked that shirt!" Gerard frowned grabbing the torn fabric and ripping it from his body.

"Oh my…" Akeno muttered her eyes growing wide, she wanted to see the human shirtless, and what she saw made her hot. He had an athletic body, one seen by those who trained daily in martial arts giving him speed and agility to move around his enemies quickly as he was doing against Freed. He ducked, dodged, and parried the strikes but even he couldn't dodge them all, cuts appeared all over his body making Akeno's cheeks go red. She knew she had to focus on the fight but Gerard…dear lord he was just too distracting right now.

"Akeno!"

The black haired girl was snapped out of her traced when hearing a voice call her, turning to the voice she found Rias and Issei rushing over to aid, Asia staying behind to heal Irina.

"Freed!" Issei declared angrily ready to jump in and aid Gerard who performed a backwards cartwheel to avoid having his head severed from his body.

"Damn, crazy as you are, you're skills with a blade are masterful." Commented Gerard, wiping awake the blood form his cheek wound.

Freed smiled like a lunatic. "Of course they are, my skills are far more superior then your blonde friend! Especially now that I mastered the Excalibur Rapidly, my strikes are much faster! Not only that but now I have a new Excalibur to the collection!" Opening his jacket he showed three more swords, one on his hip and two in his jacket. "See!? Rapidly, Nightmare, Transparency, and now I Mimic! Taken by that Church whore! Now all I need is Destruction, which the blue haired whore has!"

"Keep talking like that and your tongue will be severed along with your sword. Anyway, what do you plan to do with them?"

"Fuse them of course!" Declared a new voice from high above!

Everyone looked and Rias's brow furrowed. Floating high above them all with his ten black wings spread wide was the man they had been searching for, Kokabiel! He was draped in black robes, his long hair falling over his shoulders, with sinister red eyes looking down upon them.

"A pleasure to meet you at last sister of Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" He said, voice filled with evil.

"We know you're planning to start a war Kokabiel, Hextin told us everything!" Rias shouted.

"Hextin? Ah yes, the fool who chose to go rouge! Your Church friend," he pointed to Irina, "Tried to infiltrate my base and steal the Excalibur's. Brave she was to try and confront me but foolish to do so alone. If I remember, she told me Hextin stole the powers of Isengrim the wicked. If it is true then I missed out on gaining a powerful ally."

"Indeed he did but he was defeated, just as you will be! I won't allow you to destroy the peace we've worked so hard to maintain."

At that Kokabiel howled with laughter. Was she seriously going to try and stop him!? Impressive as it was that she defeated Hextin, he was nothing compared to what he could do. He was a leader of Grigori, a veteran of the Great War. This girl had no hope against him, but she would realize that mistake when he killed her. "I'm disappointed Michael sent only agents of the Church to stop me. I'd have thought he'd take the matter more serious but I was mistaken. It matters not, my plans for war will be achieved, by killing you first sister of Lucifer!"

"Say what you want, Kokabiel but I Rias Gremory will vanquish you!"

Gerard frowned at Rias, then at Kokabiel. This was the one who stole the Excalibur's, the madman who wished to restart the war huh? "Will see about that!" He though marching forward.

"Gerard what are you doing?" Akeno yelled hoping he wasn't going to take on Kokabiel alone.

Hearing that name, Kokabiel fixed his gaze on the one who stepped forward. Now who could this newcomer be? If he thought he could fight him all by himself, he would end up just like the church girl.

Gerard continued marching forward then stopped staring up at his enemy. Relaxing his body he locked eyes with Kokabiel and spoke.

"Kokabiel, I've come to bargain!"

The Fallen Angel's expression morphed into amusement. "Who are you?"

"I am Gerard Price, a sorcerer, and ally to Rias Gremory."

"A sorcerer, quite the impression the sister of Lucifer has accomplished, but tell me of this bargain you have?"

He didn't know how the warmongering Fallen Angel would reply but he would give it a shot. "Postponed your plans to reignite the war. Give us two weeks to grow strong enough to stop you. If we cannot stop you, then you shall be praised by Grigori and hated by the Devils as the man, or rather Fallen Angel, who killed the sister of Lucifer. Speaking of Lucifer, the brother of Rias will come, I'm sure he'll give you more of a challenge then we ever will. What say you?" Gerard asked raised a hand.

A large smile came to Kokabiel's face and he laughed again "That…is quite a bargain, human! Two weeks to try and stop me you say?" With the speed of a jet, he zoomed to the ground in front of Gerard grasping his hand firmly and shaking it. "I say yes. But I must ask, why throw away your life to stop me? You could join me and have all you wish; power, fame, and women."

"Your offer is generous oh great and power Kokabiel," Gerard replied with an amused smirk. "But I must decline, a lesser man who fall to such a villainous bribe."

"What a shame and here I hoped to gain a powerful ally to help in the war. It will be a pity to spill your blood." Releasing the handshake he zoomed into the air spreading his wings wide, "Starting tomorrow my plan will be postponed for two weeks and when they are up we shall have our war." Then he pointed at the human who just bargained with him. "Know this Gerard Price, your name and actions shall be recorded into the pages of history as the human who bargained with the leader of Grigori."

"I hope you don't embellish those story you plan to speak of, Kokabiel. Will see you at Kuoh Academy in two weeks."

With those final words the Fallen Angel departed in a ruffle of feathers.

"Well that sucks! I was hoping to kill you now! Oh well, I'll be looking forward to our rematch, Price-kun!" Freed said and dropped a smoke bomb to conceal his departure.

Gerard turned around seeing everyone stare at him in shock. "What?"

"Do you know what you just did?" Rias asked with mild surprise.

"Yeah, I bargained with Kokabiel."

Rias marched forward and swung her hand out to slap him for doing such a stupid thing! However, her action was stopped by her wrist being grabbed roughly by Gerard.

"Do not touch me. I am not one of your servants to scold."

"But why!" She shouted, to his face. "What the hell are you thinking bargaining with that madman? We could have stopped him now!"

"Stopped him now? Gerard parroted, eyes narrowing in anger. Now would be foolish. Be thankful I gave us two weeks to prepare for him, or is that too long for you? Has your arrogance blinded you to the fact that we are going against one of the leaders of Grigori!? We are no match for him at our current level of power, he will destroy us! You are my friend Rias, I care for your safety, but what I hate about you is your devilish pride and arrogance! You, like Kokabiel, are filled prideful and arrogance and that has been the downfall of many beings throughout history. Those emotions can be manipulated with the right words, such as what I just did with my bargain!"

"Don't speak to Buchou that way!"

"He's right Isse," Replied Rias, eyes hidden behind her bangs. "My arrogance has clouded my judgment many times, the Rating Game, the rescue mission, and if you hadn't stepped it would have done so a third time."

"Fourth." Corrected Akeno, "She refused aid from Lord Lucifer who I tried to call upon to help us against Kokabiel."

"Yes, I forgot about that." Sighed Rias, "Gerard, I'm sorry. I shouldn't scold you but thank you for your actions. You've given us the time to train, time we never got because of the many problems we've dealt with lately, and you're right about our strength; we almost lost against Hextin so what chance do we have against one of leaders of the Fallen Angels? Starting tonight we will began our training! We _must_ use the time Gerard has given us to grow stronger to stop Kokabiel!"

"Yes ma'am!" The Peerage cheered without question.

Gerard couldn't hide his smile, glad to see Rias saw the error in her arrogance. Maybe she'd be more cautious of things from now on. "Alright, now that that is taken care of let us go to my place. The Sanctums library is open to you and Sona's peerage for usage in learning Senjutsu, magic, and swordsmanship. Now we begin our training, and what I mean by "we" Issei and I will go to the wilds of the United States."

"What?" Issei squeaked.

"You have courage Issei which I'm proud of, but you have next to no skill in combat, you have power but you don't know how to control it properly. If you are to protect your friends you must master your Sacred Gear and become the Dragon your King desires you to be! I'm sure your parents can be "convinced" to letting you go?" He asked glancing at Rias who nodded yes at what he was thinking, "Go to your house, back your bags, then return to my house tomorrow morning and will head off. I can only hope two weeks of training will be enough for you to gain some control over your Sacred Gear and turn you into a beef cake."

"Beef cake, you're gonna make him fat?" Questioned Asia not understand the term.

"Gerard-kun is gonna turn Issei into a body builder." Akeno answered, giggling at Asia's reaction. The nun's face was as bright as the setting sun, even Rias couldn't hide her blush at the mental image of a buff Issei.

"That's the idea, Akeno-hime. We can make more jokes of Issei when he comes back looking someone out of Dragon Ball Z." Gerard added in with a cheeky smile, making her giggle more.

"Will Irina be alright?" Issei asked worried for his childhood friend's safety. What was she thinking going against that bastard by herself she could have been killed!

"She'll be alright, Isse-kun. The wounds she sustained aren't serious but she needs rest." Asia reassured.

Rias stooped down to pick up Irina who moaned in pain. "She'll have to stay out of the fight to continue healing. I'll ask Sona to let her continue healing at her residence and inform her of your plan Gerard."

"Very good. Now let us hurry we have no time to waste."

"Gerard wait, can you walk with me home? I need tell you something important." Akeno said.

The sorcerer looked at Akeno questionably, his hands outstretch ready to cast a portal to take him home. "Can it wait?"

"No, I need to tell you now otherwise I may not get another chance." She pleaded.

Shrugging, the human lowered his hand and motioned for her to follow him. "Goodnight everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow."

 **End.**

 **What do you think of that? Hope you all enjoyed, read and review.**


	13. Note

Hey everyone. Thank you all for reading and enjoying The Devil's Sorcerer but looking back on it I've found many mistakes that no sense, repeats.

So I've decided to rewrite it to hopefully make it sound better.

It will still have the same plot but changed mostly, such as Hextin and Lucius. I'll take whatever critic advice you guess wish to share to make it better.

Stay tune for the Redux of The Devil's Sorcerer guys,

Theguywithideas


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone, yes i've changed my ID name to HollowReaprer93 but that isn't important. What is important is that I have chosen to write this story to make it sound better. My OC felt too overpowered in this one and I will change that in my rewrite of this. You can find it in the Marvel HighSchool DXD crossover under the same name as this one,The Devil's Sorcerer, or find it on my account. I appreciate the followers and reviews I get for this story and thank you all for it. I hope you can do the same for the rewrite.


End file.
